The story of Ianto
by one-piece-95
Summary: Suite au drame de Canary Wharf, Ianto, oméga caché aux yeux de tous, rencontre le mystérieux Jack Harkness et décide de le suivre dans ses aventures. BL / Omégaverse / Mpreg / Ianto-oméga; Jack-alpha
1. Présentation

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir tout le monde) et bienvenue sur cette fiction sur le merveilleux univers de Torchwood mêlé à de l'omégaverse!_

* * *

 ** _Mais qu'est-ce que l'omégaverse? Voici un petit topo rapide!_**

 ** _Le monde est divisé en 3 dynamiques différentes: Alpha, Béta et Oméga. Les bétas sont des gens normaux comme vous et moi. Les alphas sont des dominants, à l'inverse des omégas._**

 ** _Les omégas, que ce soit mâle ou femelle, peuvent donner la vie. Ils tombent en chaleurs via des cycles et c'est souvent dans lors de ces périodes qu'ils se lient à un alpha (via une morsure à la base du cou). Pour plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP, je serai ravie de vous répondre!_**

* * *

 _Cette fiction est écrit en partenariat avec une amie qu'on appellera Naesse ^^_

 _On tient à vous prévenir de suite: la publication ne sera pas régulière suite à nos études, même si on essaiera de publier le plus souvent possible!_

* * *

 _Petit disclaimer pour toute la fiction:_

 _Les personnages et l'univers de Torchwood ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon la série ne ressemblerait pas à ce qu'elle est en ce moment). Ils appartiennent à Russell T. Davies et à la BBC!_

 _Rating: M (vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite)._

 _Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!_

 _one-piece-95 et Naesse_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

Ianto Jones. D'un point de vue extérieur, cet homme est ce qu'on trouve de plus banal sur Terre. Un béta sans aucune histoire. Mais si on cherche à le connaître, on peut voir dans ses yeux une tristesse et une peur permanente, malgré son jeune âge, et un lourd secret: il est en fait un oméga caché aux yeux de la société. C'est cela qui faisait que ce jeune homme était toujours seul. Il en avait trop vu, et personne ne pouvait le comprendre, même sa soeur Rhiannon. La seule personne qui l'avait compris, Lisa, était décédée lors d'événements tragiques, à Canary Wharf, à Londres.

Cette solitude était devenue son quotidien. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien, et cela lui permettait de faire le point sur sa vie. Souvent, lorsqu'il était dans ses pensées, il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas suivi Lisa dans la mort pour tout oublier. Son adolescence difficile… Canary Wharf…

C'est avec ces pensées en tête qu'Ianto marchait le long des docks, ignorant les passants qui le dévisageaient, et ne se doutant même pas du bel alpha au manteau militaire qui s'était décidé à le suivre. Mais ce dernier n'était pas là par hasard.

Ianto errait sans but entre les différents conteneurs, enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Il ne voulait pas qu'une tierce personne voit ce qu'il allait faire. _L'alpha vous dirait qu'il marchait par automatisme, qu'aucune vie ne trahissait ses mouvements. La seule chose qui fit réagir Ianto, à ses yeux, fut un bruit provenant du bâtiment principal._ Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers ce fameux box, le jeune homme s'arrêta. En effet, ce dernier venait de sentir la présence de l'alpha derrière lui.

" _ **Cette odeur… Ce mélange de plage, d'eau salée… Ca me rappelle les sorties que l'on faisait avec Rhiannon, maman et l'autre…"**_

"Pourquoi me suivez-vous? demanda Ianto en se tournant vers l'alpha.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire dans ce bâtiment, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, avec un sourire éclatant. Vous voulez m'aider?

-Vous aidez à quoi!? s'exclama Jones en suivant l'autre homme qui venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Et oh! Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici!"

Au moment où Ianto ferma la porte derrière lui, l'alpha le poussa sur le côté, évitant l'attaque d'un… dinosaure!?

"Un ptérodactyle à Cardiff, à notre époque! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!

-Ne lui faites pas de mal! s'exclama Ianto avant de voir le regard outré de l'alpha et de s'excuser silencieusement.

-On ne peut pas le laisser ici, il va se faire tuer si on ne fait rien. Il faut juste trouver un moyen pour que je puisse l'endormir, déclara l'homme au manteau militaire en sortant une seringue contenant un liquide.

-Je peux le distraire avec ça."

Ianto montra des plaques de chocolat qu'il avait emmené pour appâter la bête. Le ptérodactyle tourna alors sa tête dans la direction des deux hommes. Le premier s'approcha doucement en envoyant des morceaux de chocolat que le dinosaure attrapa au vol, tandis que le "militaire" se mit derrière la cible pour tenter de l'endormir.

Mais cela ne fonctionna pas comme prévu.

En effet, le ptérodactyle l'avait entendu venir dans sa direction et l'avait attrapé avec son bec avant de s'envoler. Cela inquiéta grandement Ianto encore au sol, impuissant, alors que son camarade d'infortune était en train de se débattre. Mais soudain, une idée germa dans le cerveau de l'alpha qui arrêta de s'agiter, ce qui lui permit d'enfoncer l'aiguille de la seringue dans le cou du dinosaure. Il n'avait, par contre, pas calculer le fait que l'être du Jurassique s'endormirait sur le coup et tomberait sur le sol, lui avec. Quand Ianto vit le dinosaure s'approcher et tanguer dangereusement, il se précipita vers la bête pour tenter d'aider Jack. Il attrapa de justesse son compagnon et ils s'effondrèrent au sol sous le poids de l'alpha qui éclata de rire. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre pour éviter le dinosaure, et la course s'arrêta... trop rapidement aux yeux d'Ianto qui fut surpris par sa pensée.

"Merci, déclara l'alpha en souriant, faisant rougir le jeune homme."

 _Ses yeux… Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux et aussi… vieux, tristes… Je n'ai qu'une envie, me plonger, me perdre dedans…_

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, murmura le plus jeune en se relevant, avant d'aider l'autre à se lever, rouge comme une tomate.

-Au fait, on ne s'est même pas présenté! Vous êtes…?

-Jones, Ianto Jones.

-Enchanté Jones, Ianto Jones. Je suis le capitaine Jack Harkness!

-Jack Harkness! C'est donc vous…, balbutia le gallois en détournant le regard."

Cette réponse intrigua le capitaine qui s'approcha un peu plus de Jones qui, se sentant acculé, recula. Il était resté peu de temps en présence de cet alpha majestueux à ses yeux, mais ses phéromones l'avaient totalement enivré, et il ne voulait pas que cela dure.

"Comment…

-Je… Je faisais parti de Torchwood Londres, c'est pour cela…, répondit-il en retenant ses larmes."

Jack se remémora cet épisode tragique de Torchwood: Yvonne, la directrice de Torchwood Londres, avait laissé des cybermen envahir sa ville et causait la perte de milliers d'êtres humains, dont Rose, une de ses amis proches. Ianto était donc de Torchwood 1…?

Jack prit le plus jeune dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer.

"J'ai perdu Lisa…"

Il essuya ses larmes et reprit:

"Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute… Vous n'étiez pas présent.

-Je suis un peu coupable dans cette affaire. J'aurais dû insister plus pour empêcher Yvonne d'ouvrir cette porte…, déclara Harkness, la tête baissée pour montrer une certaine honte que le gallois ne comprenait pas. Tu… tu permets que je te tutoie? Tu es encore jeune, tu réussiras à surmonter ça.

-Vous ne faites pas si vieux que ça pourtant…

-Si tu savais… J'ai vu tellement de choses… Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour Canary Wharf… J'avais deux amis là-bas…, continua l'alpha, les yeux dans le vide. Elle, elle a disparu dans la brèche, et lui… il est venu à Cardiff juste après et c'est la première et dernière fois que je l'ai vu pleuré….

-Je… je suis…

-Ne t'excuse pas."

Les deux hommes, maintenant relevé à côté du corps immobile du ptérodactyle, se fixaient du regard, partageant un instant de complicité.

"Mais dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu à Cardiff maintenant? interrogea Jack.

-Je suis revenu dans ma ville natale juste après. J'avais appris à Torchwood que Cardiff se trouvait sur une faille spatio-temporelle, et je ne voulais pas qu'il se passe la même chose ici.

-Je peux te le dire: je n'ai pas l'intention de reproduire ce massacre. Et je peux également te proposer un job à Torchwood 3, si tu le souhaites bien sûr. Vu comment tu as géré cette situation, tu nous seras bien utile, déclara l'alpha en s'approchant du ptérodactyle pour l'emmener. Je te laisse réfléchir,et si tu acceptes, viens à l'office de tourisme sur la place Roald Dahl. Je t'y attendrai."


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

 _Je t'y attendrai…_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis la fameuse rencontre entre le célèbre capitaine Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones. Plusieurs jours que ce dernier tournait en rond dans son appartement, tout en repensant à la proposition de travail pour Torchwood. Il voulait tellement retourner à Torchwood qui était toute sa vie, mais il avait peur. Peur qu'il se repasse la même chose qu'à Londres… Peur de retomber nez-à-nez avec des Cybermen… Peur des expériences faites sur les humains par ces monstres: il avait failli se faire transformer, à la fin, en monstre moitié-humain, moitié-cyberman. Une chance qu'il soit tombé sur un homme en costume qui l'a envoyé dans une salle protégée de tout, une salle inconnue de tous sauf de cet homme mystérieux.

Tout à coup, en pensant à ces fameux événements, il s'arrêta, venant de comprendre une chose. Et si cet homme était le célèbre _Docteur_ , que Torchwood recherche depuis sa création? Cela expliquerait pour lui le fait que le fameux Jack Harkness voulait l'embaucher. Après tout, il connaissait le visage de cet homme, et c'est le boulot de Jack de rechercher ce fameux Docteur. Si c'était pour cela, Ianto ne voulait pas y retourner. Il n'allait pas vendre à cet institut l'homme qui l'a sauvé, surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas les protocoles mis en place contre lui. Mais en même temps… Harkness ne ressemblait en rien à son ancienne patronne, malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu dire sur lui à Londres. Il l'avait aidé à sauver le ptérodactyle, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait au dinosaure en rentrant à Torchwood 3.

"Rha, le choix est trop compliqué! s'exclama-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains et en se laissant tomber dans le canapé."

Mais pourquoi hésitait-il après tout? Torchwood était toute sa vie, il n'avait rien connu d'autre après tout! Et cet homme… Jamais il n'avait senti une odeur aussi enivrante de toute sa vie et ça l'attirait. Au moment où il était dans des pensées pas très… catholiques (oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!), la sonnette de son appartement retentit, le faisant sursauter. Il n'y a personne qui venait le voir à une heure aussi tardive d'habitude.

"Ian, ouvre-moi"

Ah si, une seule personne pouvait faire cela, et c'était sa soeur aînée Rhiannon. Il soupira, avant de se diriger vers la porte pour aller ouvrir à sa soeur qui sauta dans ses bras dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Rhia?

-J'ai bien le droit de prendre des nouvelles de mon petit frère non?

-Rhiannon, ça fait deux mois que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ta part. Pourquoi es-tu là? demanda Ianto tout en refermant la porte."

Ils continuèrent leur conversation tout en s'installant dans le salon.

"-Je… J'ai peur pour toi. Je sais que ça va être le moment de tes chaleurs. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec toi et…

-J'ai été en chaleur le mois dernier, déclara Ianto en souriant tendrement, comprenant l'intention de sa soeur qui était réellement inquiète pour lui. Personne n'est entré, j'avais fermé à clé, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-il en voyant le regard apeuré de la femme."

Rhiannon fronça les sourcils: "Mais Ianto, imbécile, tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas passer tes chaleurs seul! Comment as-tu fait pour te nourrir? Qui s'est occupé de toi? Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un dernièrement qui aurait pu t'aider?

-Ce n'est pas la première, et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que je passe mes chaleurs seul! Je peux m'occuper de moi-même! s'écria Ianto, vexé."

Un silence pesant s'installa. Rhiannon n'en démordait pas: un oméga en chaleur était vulnérable et accaparé par l'idée de s'accoupler, il ne s'occupait pas de lui durant cette période et devait systématiquement être accompagné, aidé par un tier, une personne de confiance. C'était médicalement prouvé! Pourquoi son frère refusait-il son aide? Devant l'air revanchard et frustré de sa soeur, Ianto préféra changer de sujet pour éviter celui de ces chaleurs.

"Justement, je voulais te dire que j'ai rencontré un alpha et… Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! s'exclama l'oméga en voyant le sourire de sa soeur. Il m'a proposé un nouveau travail. Mais j'hésite….

-Il te plaît n'est-ce pas? C'est pour cela que tu hésites aussi longtemps, dit la béta en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-... Oui… Et il ne sait pas que je suis un oméga… J'ai trop peur de le décevoir s'il venait à découvrir ma vraie dynamique… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Rhia?

-Ecoute ton cœur Ian. C'est la seule chose que tu as à faire dans ce cas-là."

* * *

 _ **Reviews si le cœur vous en dit?**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

 _Ecoute ton cœur…_

Ianto avait décidé de suivre le conseil de sa sœur. C'est pourquoi il était en ce moment même devant l'office de tourisme, qui semblait vétuste et abandonnée.

"En tout cas, ça a beaucoup moins de caché que Torchwood 1, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas foutu de moi."

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le visage souriant et confiant du capitaine Jack Harkness surgit.

"Ah te voilà, tu en as mis du temps! Je commençais à m'impatienter! Aller suis-moi, on est déjà en retard et du boulot nous attend!"

Devant l'empressement de Jack, Ianto, abasourdi, ne put qu'accourir derrière lui pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

L'intérieur de l'office était propre mais simple, et seul un rideau coloré se démarquait. L'alpha se dirigea justement vers ce rideau et l'ouvrit. Il faisait face maintenant à un mur.

"Appuie sur le bouton sous le bureau tu veux bien, demanda-t-il à Ianto qui obéit."

Le mur laissa alors place à une ouverture béante d'où une lumière s'échappait. Les deux hommes, après avoir franchi l'ouverture, se retrouvèrent dans un couloir peu éclairé qui débouchait sur une grande pièce.

La première chose qui frappa Ianto fut son ptérodactyle qui volait tranquillement au-dessus de lui.

"Myfanwy! s'écria Ianto, ravi de retrouver son dinosaure en bonne santé.

-Tu lui as vraiment donné un nom? dit Jack, surpris, en relevant un sourcil.

-Bien sûr. Ca fait deux semaines que je le cache et que je lui apporte du chocolat. Je ne pouvais pas l'appeler "dinosaure" à chaque fois."

Jack éclata de rire, tandis que Ianto continuait d'admirer la base de Torchwood 3.

"On vous dérange? déclara une voix masculine moqueuse. Parce qu'il faut le dire sinon si on gène. C'est pas comme si on essayait de bosser."

Le regard d'Ianto se dirigea vers l'homme d'où provenait la voix. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux courts bruns, portant une blouse blanche de médecin. A ses côtés se trouvaient deux femmes: l'une d'origine asiatique, qui semblait concentrée sur son ordinateur, de sorte qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les nouveaux arrivants; et l'autre, le regard tantôt fixé sur le capitaine Harkness avec une certaine passion, tantôt fixé avec reproche sur l'oméga.

"Owen, Tosh, Gwen! Approchez donc, venez rencontrer votre nouveau partenaire! N'est-il pas parfait pour le poste? s'écria, enjoué, Jack, en descendant les escaliers pour se retrouver au même niveau que les trois comparses."

Ianto se sentit soudain plus réservé. Après tout, dans sa dernière équipe, il était souvent sous estimé, et on peut le dire: mis de côté. A part sa chère Lisa, il n'avait pas d'autre contact proche, et passait la plupart de son temps dans les archives au sous-sol de Torchwood 1.

"Enchantée, je suis Tosh. Si tu as un problème avec l'informatique ici,tu peux venir me trouver, je suis la spécialiste."

La jeune femme asiatique s'était redressée et avait tendu la main vers Ianto. Celui-ci lui serra la main avec plaisir. Tosh semblait une personne calme et réfléchie. A contrario de Lisa, son tempérament était probablement de résoudre les conflits avec les mots et non les poings.

"Owen, médecin de l'équipe. La seule chose que tu dois savoir: Tosh est à moi. Si t'as compris ça, on va bien s'entendre. A condition bien sûr que tu ne te fasses pas tuer par un Weevil!

-Owen, s'exclama Tosh, ne sois pas méchant!

-Ce n'est pas grave Mlle Tosh, je connais les Weevils et je pense assez bien me débrouiller avec eux. Et je ne suis pas un briseur de couple.,donc je ne pense pas qu'il va y avoir de problème. »

Tandis que le groupe conversait, une seule personne n'était pas encore intervenue pour se présenter à Ianto. En effet, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, d'1m65 environ, s'était contentée de fusiller du regard le nouvel arrivant. Pourquoi Jack avait-il décidé d'embaucher cet énergumène?

Il était habillé sur son 31, en costume trois pièces, impeccable sur lui. Il ressemblait à un homme d'affaire, toujours tiré à 4 épingles. Il n'avait pas du tout l'allure d'un agent de Torchwood. Aucune odeur ne parvenait jusqu'à elle, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il était un béta comme Tosh et Owen. D'une banalité affligeante!

"Mais Jack, a-t-il au moins les compétences pour travailler ici? D'où tu le sors d'ailleurs?

-Gwen, tu pourrais te présenter à Ianto en premier lieu. Et si tu veux tout savoir, oui il a largement les compétences pour intégrer l'équipe. Et je n'ai pas à te révéler le pourquoi du comment, je suis votre chef et mon avis devrait suffire."

Vexée, la jeune femme fusilla une dernière fois Ianto avant de se retourner et de disparaître

vers la sortie.

"Ne fais pas attention à elle, commenta Tosh. Elle est souvent de mauvaise humeur lorsque ses chaleurs approchent.

-Ouais, tu devrais plutôt dire qu'elle est TOUJOURS de mauvaise humeur. Je te jure, Rhys doit mal la satisfaire au pieu.

-Owen! s'exclama Tosh."

Pendant que les deux jeunes amoureux se querellaient, Ianto continua d'admirer son nouveau lieu de travail.

"Si tu le souhaites, je peux te faire visiter le reste, chuchota Jack à son oreille, le faisant sursauter de surprise.

-Je ne suis pas contre, dit l'oméga avec un sourire timide. Je vous suis."

Précédant le nouveau de l'équipe, le capitaine s'approcha des escaliers pour descendre au sous-sol. Le plus jeune des deux hommes se précipita à sa suite, ne voulant pas perdre de vue son guide.

"Je vais commencer par te montrer l'endroit où nous enfermons les Weevils que nous capturons.

-Vous les gardez ici?

-Il est hors de question de les laisser dans la nature se faire tuer ou tuer des humains qui tomberont sur eux.

-Je comprends…

-Alors, voici la prison principale, déclara Jack après avoir ouvert une des portes. On en possède d'autres qu'on utilise rarement vu que celle-ci n'est jamais complète. Ianto, je te présente Janet, notre plus ancien colocataire! finit-il en souriant, tout en montrant un Weevil.

-Et c'est moi qui suis bizarre en nommant le ptérodactyle? demanda un Jones taquin.

-J'avoue… tu marques un point mon cher! Bien, et si on continuait cette visite?"

L'oméga acquiesça et suivit son patron qui lui fit traverser un dédale de couloirs avec de nombreuses autres pièces que Jack n'ouvrit pas, prétextant qu'elles servaient plus de stockage. Selon lui, une seule pièce servait en dehors de la prison, et c'était la salle des archives dans laquelle Ianto fut ébahi. Comment lui reprocher cela alors qu'il a toujours travaillé dans les archives? Le sourire visible sur le visage du plus jeune fit rater un battement au coeur de Jack qui le trouva adorable. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de l'alpha suite à cette vision et se décida à la proposer à son collègue.

"Ca te dirait de travailler ici, dans la salle des archives?

-Bien sûr! Et en plus, il y a plein de choses à faire ici!

-Bien, c'est officiel alors! Remontons rejoindre les autres!"

Alors qu'ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse, Ianto, derrière Jack, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il pourrait être utile à cette équipe qui ne semblait pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme lui, qui n'a jamais été sur le terrain. L'alpha, lui, pouvait sentir la joie du plus jeune qui était contagieuse. C'est donc avec le sourire que les deux hommes refirent surface devant leurs collègues.

"Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas pour que vous ayez un tel sourire! s'exclama Owen avec un sourire moqueur.

-J'ai trouvé une occupation pour Ianto! déclara le capitaine. Les archives ont besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elles, et Ianto sera parfait dans son job! On compte sur toi pour la suite!"

* * *

 _ **Reviews?**_


	5. Chapitre 3,5

_**Un petit chapitre montrant les pensées d'Owen, de Tosh et de Gwen lors de la présentation d'Ianto par Jack. Donc présence de rappels du chapitre précédent!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3.5_**

* * *

Ce matin là avait commencé comme d'habitude. Owen et Tosh étaient arrivés largement avant Gwen et Jack, et s'affairaient à leurs travaux respectifs.

"Owen, tu peux t'occuper du ptérodactyle s'il-te-plaît? Jack nous a dit qu'il fallait le nourrir ce matin et tu sais que je déteste manipuler des cadavres d'animaux, dit Tosh en se dirigeant vers son ordinateur dans l'intention de l'allumer.

-Tu es une petite nature mon cœur. C'est tout à fait normal qu'il mange cela, c'est la chaîne alimentaire. En tout cas, il pourrait s'en occuper lui-même vu que c'est lui qui nous a apporté ce dinosaure, répondit Owen après avoir embrassé la jeune femme sur le front."

Tandis qu'Owen préparait la viande et continuait de râler sur son chef, Tosh ouvrit son ordinateur et charga le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver l'utilité de l'artefact trouvé la semaine dernière dans les égouts de la ville. Elle se mit donc en quête de réponse.

Plusieurs heures après leurs arrivées, Gwen pointa le bout de son nez, en sifflotant gaiement. Effectivement, aujourd'hui était prévue une sortie weevil, vers la fin de la journée, et elle était plus que pressée de passer la journée avec Jack, le magnifique alpha.

« Hé Tosh,Owen, vous avez vu Jack ? Je me disais qu'on pouvait déjà se préparer pour la chasse au weevil.

-Bonjour Gwen. Oui nous allons très bien et toi? Toujours aimable et à l'heure à ce que je vois, ironisa Owen qui ne releva même pas la tête de son travail.

-Rhys m'avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. Et vu que je savais que ce matin c'était tranquille, j'en ai profité. Ne sois pas jaloux Owen. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as travaillé ce matin? »

Owen soupira d'agacement.

« Et bien figure-toi que oui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de sortie de prévue ce matin qu'il faut venir comme bon te semble. Je pensais que tu devais écrire ton rapport sur lundi dernier? Jack va commencer à s'impatienter!

-Oui et bien je….

-Myfanwy!"

Les trois jeunes gens sursautèrent devant l'exclamation venue d'une voix masculine leur étant inconnue. Ils se retournèrent donc vers le SAS d entrée d'où semblait provenir la voix.

Ils découvrirent leur capitaine Jack Harkness en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, habillé d'un costume trois pièces et qui regardait leur nouvel animal de compagnie avec joie.

Owen remarqua tout de suite que Jack semblait subjugué par les paroles du nouvel arrivant. « _Tiens tiens, Jack nous rapporte des conquêtes au boulot maintenant? »_

"On vous dérange? déclara-t-il . Parce qu'il faut le dire sinon si on gène. Ce n'est pas comme si on essayait de bosser."

Le jeune inconnu rougit et sembla gêné de la remarque du jeune docteur, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas de leur capitaine qui eut un large sourire sur le visage.

"Owen, Tosh, Gwen! Approchez donc, venez rencontrer votre nouveau partenaire! N'est-il pas parfait pour le poste? s'écria, enjoué, Jack, en descendant les escaliers pour se retrouver au même niveau que les trois comparses."

Tosh, quant à elle, le trouvait très beau, avec une certaine innocence. Il semblait aussi sérieux que Jack semblait déjanté. Et elle avait aussi remarqué les regards intéressés que lui lançait Jack.

"Enchantée, je suis Tosh. Si tu as un problème avec l'informatique ici, tu peux venir me trouver, je suis la spécialiste."

Elle lui tendit la main. _« Je pense qu'on va vraiment bien s'entendre, et je suis sûre qu'Owen pense la même chose. J'espère qu'il est un peu plus sérieux que Gwen au niveau horaire.»_

Tandis que Tosh et Owen faisaient connaissance avec "Ianto", Gwen le fixait du regard. Elle enrageait de voir un certain rapprochement entre son Jack et cet énergumène.

" _Pour qui il se prend celui-là? Et pourquoi Jack veut l'embaucher? Depuis que je suis ici, on travaille beaucoup plus vite , on n'a pas besoin d'un bêta supplémentaire!"_

"Mais Jack, a-t-il au moins les compétences pour travailler ici? D'où tu le sors d'ailleurs?

-Gwen, tu pourrais te présenter à Ianto en premier lieu. Et si tu veux tout savoir, oui il a largement les compétences pour intégrer l'équipe. Et je n'ai pas à te révéler le pourquoi du comment, je suis votre chef et mon avis devrait suffire."

Vexée, la jeune femme fusilla une dernière fois Ianto avant de se retourner et de disparaître

vers la sortie.

" _Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Si ce Ianto pense que je vais lui laisser mon alpha, il se met le doigt dans l'œil! De toute façon, Jack ne pourra jamais se mettre avec un bêta, c'est sûrement un jouet, une façon de s'amuser ou de passer le temps. Comme moi avec Rhys. On est fait pour être ensemble, et il le comprendra rapidement."_

* * *

 ** _Reviews?_**


	6. Chapitre 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

* * *

 _On compte sur toi pour la suite!_

Une alarme retentit dans toute la base de Torchwood 3.

"Tosh, que se passe-t-il? demanda Jack en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau à toute vitesse.

-Weevils au niveau des docks. Il y en a quatre.

-Owen, Gwen, avec moi!"

La galloise sourit narquoisement en regardant Ianto, heureuse que son patron l'ait choisi elle plutôt que le nouveau. Ce comportement enfantin de la part de l'oméga fit soupirer Owen qui commençait à en avoir un peu marre.

"Put*** Gwen, il est peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de t'en prendre à Ianto! Il n'a rien fait qui mérite autant de haine de ta part! s'exclama Owen alors que les trois comparses descendaient vers le SUV.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Owen!

-Ca suffit vous deux! intervint Jack en élevant la voix. Owen, tu conduis! Gwen, tu vas derrière, et je ne veux pas entendre un mot! C'est clair!?"

Ils ne répondirent pas, préférant monter dans le SUV, aux places indiquées par leur patron. Ce dernier, après s'être installé sur le siège passager à l'avant, brancha son oreillette et entra en contact avec Toshiko qui s'occupait de la liaison base-terrain.

"Tu me reçois Tosh?

- _Oui Jack. Allez aux docks, ils n'ont pas bougé de place._

-Bien ma belle. Direction les docks Owen!"

A la base de Torchwood, Tosh se trouvait au niveau de ses ordinateurs, guidant l'équipe sur le terrain vers les Weevils. Ianto, lui, s'approcha d'un objet sur lequel travaillait sa collègue: un cube en pierre bleu, avec des inscriptions dans une langue étrangère. Il fronça les sourcils en se penchant pour analyser l'objet, sous le regard inquisiteur de Sato.

"Tu sais quel est cet objet Tosh?

-Non. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans les archives d'UNIT.

-Tu devrais regarder dans les archives de Torchwood Londres. J'ai déjà vu cet objet… Si je me souviens bien, il faut une clé pour le faire fonctionner, et elle se trouve ici, déclara l'oméga en montrant une pointe sur le côté du cube (1).

-Que fait cet objet?

-C'est un objet nécessaire pour un rite de la race des Jötnar (2). Je crois qu'il contient un objet important pour eux en son centre. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé, déclara la jeune femme en souriant à Jones qui lui sourit en retour.

- _Tosh, tu es là ma belle?_

-Oui Jack. Les Weevils se trouvent à 100m devant vous, vers le nord.

 _-Bien. Gwen, Owen, prenez par la gauche. Je passe par la droite. Faites attention à vous!_

-Fais attention à toi aussi Jack.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, tu sais très bien que je fais toujours attention!"_

Elle sourit en retour, et laissa Ianto aller lui préparer un café, ce qui n'était pas de refus.

Ianto resta un moment devant la machine à café, à penser à son équipe sur le terrain. Il aurait été plus rassuré si il était avec eux pour assurer leurs arriè Jack qui semblait se mettre dans des situations pas possible. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été sur le terrain et il comprenait la réticence de ses coé adorait le travail aux archives, surtout qu'ici, la salle était magnifique, mais il avait tellement envie de faire ses preuves et d'être utile, d'être aux côtés de l'alpha, d'Owen...

Certainement son côté oméga. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs plus prononcé depuis qu'il était à Cardiff, à côtoyer le capitaine Jack Harkness.

Après avoir fini de préparer le café,Ianto l'apporta à Tosh. Cette dernière le remercia en souriant.

"Ianto? Est-ce que tu peux préparer un peu plus de café? Ils reviennent.

-Bien sûr Tosh."

Il s'avança vers sa machine, et refit une nouvelle tournée de café pour toute l'équipe. Alors qu'il était en train d'amener toutes les tasses vers le centre de la base, les trois comparses partis sur le terrain revinrent et sourirent en voyant l'arrivée d'un remontant, sauf Jack qui monta dans son bureau, exténué.

"Tu devrais monter lui donner, chuchota Owen à son niveau, profitant de l'inattention de Gwen. Il a besoin de ton nectar pour reprendre des forces."

Jones acquiesça, et suivit le conseil de son collègue. Il monta l'escalier menant au bureau de son supérieur, et il n'eut pas le temps de taper que Jack le fit entrer.

"Merci Ianto, dit doucement l'alpha de l'équipe en esquissant un petit sourire quand l'oméga posa la tasse sur le bureau."

Alors qu'il allait repartir, Ianto se fit interpeller par Harkness qui l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

"Dis-moi Ianto, comment te sens-tu au sein de notre équipe? As-tu pris tes marques?

-Oui. Tosh et Owen m'aident beaucoup à m'intégrer.

-Et Gwen?

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle… J'ai l'impression qu'elle me déteste depuis le premier jour.

-Ne fais pas attention à elle,elle a du mal à faire confiance à de nouvelles têtes. Si tu as des ennuis avec elle, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, déclara Jack en buvant une gorgée de son café. Toujours un délice ton nectar Ianto!

- _Jack? Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant?_ demanda Tosh via l'oreillette.

-Vas-y ma belle. Que puis-je pour toi?

- _Grâce à Ianto, j'ai pu découvrir à quoi servait cet artefact qu'on a retrouvé il y a deux semaines. Je peux t'envoyer le rapport?_

-Bien sûr! Je le lirai un peu plus tard, dit-il en coupant la transmission avec la béta. Alors comme ça, tu as découvert quel était l'artefact.

-J'ai déjà vu cet objet à Londres, et j'étais en charge des archives.

-En tout cas, cela a beaucoup aidé Tosh. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle planchait dessus, et elle ne trouvait rien! Tu es vraiment plein de ressources mon cher Ianto!"

Ianto rougit devant le compliment et bredouilla un remerciement. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il était si affecté par cet magnifique et énigmatique alpha, qui avait un sourire à tomber et….

"...qu'en penses tu? Demanda Jack"

Ianto reprit ses esprits qui s'étaient un peu égarés vers un terrain glissant tandis que Jack avait un sourire en coin en voyant le jeune homme devant lui qui semblait confus.

"Pardon, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas saisi votre dernière question?

-Je te demandais si tu serais partant pour venir avec nous ce soir au bar. On a tendance à fêter une prise de Weevil qui s'est bien passée. C'est au Bar One.

-Oh oui, j'aimerai beaucoup. Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti depuis que je suis à Cardiff.

-C'est un rendez vous alors, finit l'alpha avec un clin d œil."

Ianto, gêné, s'enfuit rapidement, prétextant un travail urgent. Le rire chaleureux de l'alpha lui resta en tête pendant le reste de la journée.

* * *

(1) Un dessin réalisé rapidement pour avoir en tête l'artefact se trouve sur mon twitter: twitter com /stark_laufeyson/status/1020003685240311808 (rajoutez un point entre twitter et com, et enlevez les espaces ;) ) (one-piece-95) Ne cherchez pas une signification de l'objet dans la mythologie nordique, il n'a aucun lien avec!

(2) Un petit cours rapide sur les Jötnar!

Les Jötnar (au singulier Jötunn) sont, dans la mythologie nordique, des géants représentant les forces de la nature. Les Jötnar sont tous les fils d'Ymir, le géant des origines. Ils vivent à Jötunheim.

Je pense que vous vous en doutez si vous avez vu le premier film Thor, les Jötnar sont en guerre perpétuelle contre les dieux menés essentiellement par Thor.

Le Jötunn le plus connu grâce au MCU est Loki, dieu de la discorde et fils de Fárbauti et Laufey.

MCU: Marvel Cinematic Universe

* * *

 _ **J'avoue, je me suis inspirée du MCU pour trouver une race alienne, et comme je suis une grande fan de Loki, c'est tout naturellement que les Jötnar ont rejoint les personnages de l'univers Torchwood! (one-piece-95)**_

 _ **Attention: Cela ne tournera pas en cross-over Torchwood-MCU! Les Jötnar qui seront présents dans l'histoire n'auront rien à voir avec ceux du MCU, à part leurs physiques! On va surtout s'inspirer de la mythologie nordique!**_

* * *

 _ **N'hésitez pas à nous dire si l'histoire vous plaît en laissant une review, cela nous fait extrêmement plaisir et nous motive dans l'écriture des chapitres suivants ^^**_


	7. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

 _C'est un rendez-vous alors!_

* * *

"Par ici Ianto! s'exclama une voix masculine qui fit se retourner l'oméga."

C'était Jack qui venait de l'appeler. Il était installé sur une table en retrait des autres, où lui et ses coéquipiers pouvaient discuter tranquillement. Il remarqua qu'Owen et Tosh, côte à côte, étaient présents, assis en face de leur supérieur qui envoya un large sourire rayonnant au nouveau de la bande. C'est là qu'Ianto remarqua quelque chose.

"Où est Gwen? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la place libre à côté du capitaine.

-Avec Rhys, répondit Owen avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. Son alpha, compléta-t-il en voyant les questions que se posait le plus jeune sur son visage. Elle voulait à tout prix venir avec nous alors qu'elle avait déjà des choses de prévu avec lui. Jack a dû la menacer de prévenir Rhys pour qu'elle se décide à partir! Son visage était tellement drôle à voir!

-On pouvait venir un autre moment…, murmura Ianto en baissant la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, dit Jack en posant une main sur son épaule. Sinon, que veux-tu boire? C'est moi qui paie la tournée!"

Ianto sourit timidement à son patron avant de se plonger dans la lecture de la carte que Jack venait de lui donner. Il choisit une bière, de même qu'Owen. Les deux autres ne commandèrent pas, leurs verres étant encore pleins. La soirée commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

"Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés? demanda le jeune oméga à ses amis après avoir bu une gorgée de sa chope de bière.

-Elles ne sont pas très gaies nos histoires, déclara Owen. Mais bon maintenant que tu es notre collègue, autant que tu le saches.. Je… J'étais fiancé. J'étais neurologue dans un hôpital, et elle était soignée là-bas pour un cancer au cerveau. Une opération a été programmée et… elle est morte d'un anévrisme foudroyant… Un alien était en train d'absorber son cerveau, et il a tué tous les médecins présents dans la salle. C'est Jack qui a arrêté l'alien, et m'a sauvé avant de me proposer un poste de médecin à Torchwood quelques semaines plus tard.

-A mon tour je suppose, dit Tosh en posant son verre. Des terroristes ont enlevé ma mère pour m'obliger à créer un objet, un modulateur sonique, qu'ils souhaitaient, et pour cela, je devais voler des plans dans une grande entreprise spécialisée. Au moment de faire l'échange, l'UNIT a débarqué et m'a emprisonné, sans retour à la vie civile possible et sans nouvelle de ma mère. C'est Jack qui m'a libéré en me proposant ce job. Je l'ai suivi. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Owen. Et tout s'est enchaîné rapidement.

-Gwen est arrivée un an après que j'ai embauché Tosh, continua Jack tout en buvant son verre. Elle travaillait dans la police de Cardiff mais elle a remarqué que des choses étranges se déroulaient sur certaines de ses enquêtes, et elle a réussi à remonter jusqu'à nous. Elle a intégré la bande peu de temps après, le temps de démissionner de la police.

-Et toi Jack? questionna Ianto, suspendu aux lèvres de ses amis. Comment as-tu intégré Torchwood?

-Alors là, c'est une très bonne question à laquelle je ne peux pas te répondre mon cher. Mon entrée dans l'entreprise est classée secret défense!"

Le gallois ne sourcilla pas à cette réponse. Il s'en doutait un peu. Déjà à Torchwood Londres, il était considéré comme une légende, et son dossier scellé et interdit à la lecture, même par Yvonne. Il fut coupé de ses pensées par une exclamation joyeuse provenant de son patron.

"Tout le monde sur la piste de danse! J'adore cette chanson!

-Depuis quand tu aimes le groupe Scorpions? demanda Owen en ricanant.

-Depuis toujours! Viens avec moi Ianto! s'exclama Jack en tirant le gallois par la main sur la piste de danse, faisant rougir ce dernier qui n'osa pas regarder l'alpha dans les yeux. Tout va bien Ianto?

-Je… Je ne sais pas danser…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et je dois bien t'avouer que je t'ai attiré ici pour autre chose que la danse. Je dois te parler, et seul.

-Que… que voulez-vous savoir?

-Ne cache pas ton visage! déclara l'alpha en prenant le plus jeune par le menton. Tu es magnifique, tu ne dois pas te cacher."

Cette phrase prononcée par son patron fit rougir l'oméga qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

"Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi, que ce soit à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Je suis sûr que même les autres te diront la même chose.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça?

-Parce que c'est la vérité, et cela fait un moment que je voulais te l'avouer, depuis notre rencontre en fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu m'attires, toi le bêta si courageux et intelligent .

-Je...

-Je ne te demande rien, de toute façon, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux, coupa Jack en s'arrêtant de danser. C'est juste la première fois que je ressens ça. Je ne veux pas te faire fuir Ianto. Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître, du moins pour le moment.

-D'accord… Mais il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas savoir sur moi. Des choses inavouables, même à vous.

-J'attendrai s'il le faut. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire fuir."


	8. Chapitre 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

* * *

 _J'attendrai s'il le faut. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire fuir._

* * *

Le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée où il a pu se rapprocher de son nouvel employé, le capitaine Jack Harkness se trouvait à son bureau, à étudier les différents dossiers qui avaient besoin de sa signature. Alors qu'il signait machinalement ses papiers sans queue ni tête à ses yeux, il repensait à la soirée de la veille. Il avait compris qu'il ressentait une attirance certaine pour le beau Ianto, mais est-ce que ça allait plus loin? Il ne le savait pas encore, et ça le frustrait. Il voulait savoir, mais seul le temps lui permettra de mettre un mot sur sa relation avec Jones.

Après avoir signé tous les documents, Jack se pencha sur l'étude du rapport que Tosh lui avait envoyé sur ce fameux artefact. Il fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Les Jötnar… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Quant à ce langage étranger, il lui était aussi familier. Mais où donc l'avait-il déjà vu? Il passa le doigt sur la photo de l'objet, fronçant les sourcils devant ce mystère, où la solution semblait tellement proche.

Une image lui apparut soudain dans la tête, tel un flashback : il se voyait lui même face à une armée de jeunes hommes bleus de peau, les yeux d'un rouge éclatant, lui promettant torture s'il pensait à bouger ne serait ce qu'un doigt. Les lances qu'ils pointaient vers lui ne rajoutaient pas de chaleur et de bienveillance envers lui. Le Docteur et Rose étaient à ses côtés et ne se sentaient pas plus rassurés que lui.

"Mais oui! s'exclama Jack en se relevant de sa chaise. Les Jöt…"

Il ne put finir sa pensée car Tosh entra en trombe dans son bureau, l'air affolé.

"Jack, tu dois venir tout de suite en bas. L'artefact sur lequel on travaille a fait court-circuiter toute la base. Les weevils que vous aviez capturés la semaine dernière se sont tous échappés de leurs prisons. Gwen et Ianto essayent de les renfermer mais ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux et Owen est coincé dans l'infirmerie."

Tout en résumant la situation,Tosh, les cheveux complètement décoiffés, tirait Jack vers la porte. Ce dernier, comprenant enfin l'urgence de la situation qui se tramait derrière son bureau, se mit en mouvement rapidement (d'autant plus en entendant le nom de ce cher Ianto).

La situation était en effet chaotique. Cinq weevils se trouvaient dans le centre de la pièce, entourant Gwen et Ianto qui les menaçaient de leurs armes, tandis que deux autres weevils bloquaient Owen dans la baie médicale, l'empêchant de monter aider ses collègues, mais également d'attraper son arme qui se trouvait dans la partie centrale de l'institut. Ianto eut un petit sourire rassuré en voyant son patron aux côtés de Tosh, prêt à se battre contre les aliens. L'alpha tira dans les airs pour leur faire peur, les faisant se disperser un peu partout dans la partie centrale, libérant ainsi Harper qui put récupérer son arme.

"C'était une bonne idée Jack, déclara le béta en s'approchant du groupe.

-Peut être, mais il faut s'occuper des Weevils maintenant. Ianto, avec moi. Gwen, Owen, Tosh, occupez-vous de ceux au niveau des ordinateurs. Faites attention à vous!"

Cooper fulminait silencieusement de rage suite à cet ordre de son supérieur: elle ne supportait pas que son bel alpha préfère être en duo avec un novice, et surtout Ianto, plutôt que faire équipe avec quelqu'un de qualifié, comme elle. Elle devait s'occuper rapidement du béta, cela commence à devenir urgent pour elle si elle ne voulait pas perdre l'alpha.

"Bouge-toi Gwen! s'exclama Owen au prise avec un weevil."

Elle regarda le béta avant de tourner la tête vers le groupe de Jack. Elle surprit un sourire tendre envoyé par son patron vers l'autre homme qui rougit de gêne, tout en restant professionnel et en essayant de retenir un weevil. La jeune femme ragea en silence sur ce gallois un peu trop gênant pour elle, tandis qu'elle tirait sur un weevil.

Après plusieurs minutes de chaos total, l'équipe de Torchwood venait enfin à bout de l'invasion. Il ne restait qu'un seul alien face à Ianto, qui semblait assez bien s'en sortir pour un archiviste. Ce qui fit sourire Jack, mais enrageait Gwen. Cette dernière eut soudain un sourire diabolique sur le visage, et pointa son arme dans la direction du gallois, avant de tirer. La balle frôla le bras d'Ianto qui avait eu la chance de bouger au moment où la balle était arrivée. Le capitaine eut juste le temps de tranquilliser le weevil (qui était au prise avec Jones) pour que le plus jeune ne se fasse pas attaquer. Après la neutralisation de l'alien, l'alpha se précipita vers Ianto qui faisait pression sur sa blessure.

"Tu vas bien Ianto? demanda un Jack inquiet qui s'était accroupi à côté du jeune homme.

-Ca va, la balle m'a juste frôlé.

-Qui a fait ça? demanda le capitaine aux trois autres qui avaient neutralisé les derniers Weevils.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit Tosh en se retenant de pleurer.

-J'étais occupé avec un Weevil, déclara Owen en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-Gwen!

-Je voulais juste aider Ianto, il avait du mal avec son Weevil, dit la jeune femme en croisant les bras, pas désolée pour son acte. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a été touché.

-Owen, occupe-toi d'Ianto. Gwen, tu me suis, ordonna l'alpha qui monta vers son bureau, suivi par la brune qui eut un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Ferme la porte! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait! Tu devais aider Owen et Tosh! Tu m'as désobéi, et en plus, tu as failli tuer Ianto!

-Arrête Jack, je n'ai juste fait que l'aider!

-Mais bien sûr! Si je n'avais pas été là pour neutraliser le weevil, il serait sur la table d'autopsie d'Owen à l'heure qu'il est! Je te mets sur la touche pendant trois jours!

-Quoi, mais…

-Dis encore un mot, et je prolonge! Si ça recommence, je te vire, est-ce clair?"

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la base. Elle fulminait intérieurement. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle fasse ses mauvais coups pour éloigner le gallois discrètement, pour ne pas risquer d'être éloigné de son supérieur. Et ces trois jours sur la touche allait l'arranger, elle pourra mettre en place différents moyens pour éloigner le gallois, voire le tuer. C'est avec un sourire narquois qu'elle rentra chez elle.

* * *

A la base, Jack s'était dirigé vers la baie médicale pour prendre des nouvelles d'Ianto qui avait juste besoin de points de suture.

"Comment vas-tu? demanda Harkness à Jones qui était assis sur la table d'examen.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça va, c'était juste une égratignure.

-Qui avait besoin de points de suture, déclara Harper en rangeant son matériel. Gwen? demanda-t-il à son supérieur.

-Sur la touche. Elle a failli tuer Ianto après tout."

Ianto baissa la tête, gêné que sa collègue ne puisse pas venir travailler de sa faute. Il n'avait rien de grave après tout.

"Il n'y a pas que pour ta blessure, dit Jack en se mettant au même niveau que l'oméga.

-Comment ça?

-Elle n'a pas obéi à mes ordres. Owen et Tosh auraient pu se faire tuer également. Nous sommes une équipe et si chacun commence à faire selon ses propres envies, et ne suit plus les ordres, alors où va t-on? Vers la mort assurément. Il va bien falloir que Gwen comprenne ça si elle veut continuer avec nous. "

Tandis que Jack expliquait à son archiviste les raisons du renvoi de sa coéquipière, Tosh arriva dans l'infirmerie. Elle demanda rapidement à son fiancé des nouvelles de Ianto, puis une fois que leur capitaine avait terminé, elle s'adressa au groupe:

"Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas que l'artefact pouvait court-circuiter le système comme cela. Les examens n'avaient pas détecté de flux énergétique, ni de rayonnement provenant de l'objet et si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé aussi proche du générateur...

-Ce n'est pas grave Tosh. Au moins, ça nous a fait de l'exercice, rassura Ianto avec un sourire.

-D'ailleurs, reprit Jack, avant que tu viennes me chercher j'avais justement réfléchi à la provenance de cet artefact, et je pense avoir une piste. Mais au vu de l'heure, et de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, on a bien mérité de prendre du repos chez nous, reposez-vous et demain on reparle de tout ça!"

Les trois amis acquiescèrent, soulagés. Un peu de repos ne serait pas de trop.


	9. Chapitre 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

* * *

"Mon roi, nous l'avons retrouvé. Il se trouve sur Midgard, dans une ville nommée Cardiff.

-Bien. Je vais m'y rendre seul. Je ne veux pas terroriser des midgardiens avec notre apparence pour une première approche. Tu enverras deux de mes gardes quand je te le demanderai. Garde ton esprit ouvert.

-Bien mon roi."

Le dit roi eut un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il allait enfin pouvoir aller s'amuser un moment sur Midgard, et cela allait lui changer de ses journées passées sur le trône de Jötunheim.

* * *

Le lendemain après l'attaque des weevils, alors qu'il retournait chez lui après une longue journée de travail dans les archives, Ianto se fit rapidement rattraper par l'alpha de l'équipe sur la place.

"Attends-moi Ianto! Tu es rapide!

-Je n'aime pas traîner la nuit dans les rues, seul. C'est pour cela que je me dépêche, j'habite juste en face.

-Je te raccompagne! Je suis venu pour cela à la base!"

Ianto rougit de l'intention de son patron, et baissa la tête pour essayer de cacher sa gêne.

"Vous n'êtes pas obligé, je…

-Je ne te laisserai pas refuser, tu n'as pas le choix que de me supporter jusqu'à chez toi!

-Mais…

-Excusez-moi, mais je crois que vous le gênez plus qu'autre chose, déclara une voix masculine."

Le propriétaire de la voix s'interposa entre Ianto et Jack. Ianto ne put s'empêcher d'être encore plus gêné de se retrouver dans cette situation, tandis que l'alpha dévisagea la personne en face de lui. L'homme était grand, mince, avec de magnifiques yeux verts et des longs cheveux noirs. Le regard saphir de Harkness plongea dans les émeraudes devant lui, et il put y lire de la malice, mais il y avait également quelque chose qui lui fit prendre peur. Peur pour sa relation avec son nouvel employé.

"Je suis son patron, j'ai le droit de le raccompagner chez lui si je le souhaite.

-Je crois que je vais le raccompagner à votre place, si vous le voulez bien. On ressent sa gêne sur toute la place.

-Je… Je suis désolé… A-Allez-y Monsieur, je le connais,c'est un vieil ami, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. On se revoit demain…, dit le plus jeune en baissant la tête.

-Ianto…

-Allons-y alors! s'exclama l'inconnu. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Je le raccompagne seulement! On a des tonnes de choses à se raconter!"

Après un regard désolé en direction de son supérieur, l'oméga se décida à suivre l'inconnu qui ne lui était pas si inconnu que cela. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Londres, il avait rencontré un jeune homme particulier qui l'avait beaucoup aidé à survivre dans cette ville inconnue. Il l'avait malheureusement perdu de vue lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler pour Torchwood.

Il avait notamment reconnu l'objet autour de son cou : un collier avec un cheval à huit pattes entouré d'un serpent en ornement. Ce collier n'était pas banal, et il ne pouvait pas se tromper de personne.

"Tu m'as reconnu Ianto? déclara la voix masculine de l'alpha à ses côtés, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver à l'appartement de l'oméga.

-Loki?! Que fais-tu à Cardiff? Je croyais que…

-Attends! Tout d'abord, je veux boire une tasse de ton divin café!

-Rentre je te prie. Tu ne vas pas rester à la porte."

Le dénommé Loki suivit son ami dans l'appartement, tout en regardant la décoration qu'il trouvait minimaliste. Mais elle était à l'image du propriétaire des lieux.

Ianto invita son ami à s'installer dans le seul canapé du salon, le temps qu'il aille en cuisine préparer deux cafés.

"C'est un régal! s'exclama Loki après avoir bu une gorgée du café amené par Jones qui s'était installé à côté de lui.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Lo'. Que fais-tu à Cardiff?

-Je cherche un objet qui appartient à ma famille. Et j'ai appris qu'il était ici, dans ta ville natale. Du coup, je fais une pierre deux coups, et j'ai décidé de te rendre visite en même temps! Et j'avoue que… tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Je me demandais si tu étais toujours célibataire et si tu n'avais pas cette fois envie de tenter des choses avec moi, en tant que bon alpha avec un oméga, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Après tout, nous sommes amis….

-N'essaie même pas, dit Ianto en repoussant l'alpha entreprenant.

-Tu couches avec cet alpha c'est ça? Celui de la place. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'amuse ensemble.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes!? Il… Il n'y a rien de tel entre nous…, répondit l'oméga en baissant la tête, gêné et rouge comme une tomate."

Le brun aux longs cheveux approcha son visage de celui, rougissant encore un peu plus, du pauvre Ianto qui recula dans le canapé, avant de se lever et de partir en direction de la cuisine pour se changer les idées. Loki avait rapidement remarqué le crush de cet alpha pour Ianto, et il se dit que cela était réciproque, vu l'état dans lequel se mettait le gallois. Il soupira, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, se disant que le jeune oméga qu'il avait aidé lors de son arrivée à Londres, avait bien changé, qu'il était tombé amoureux, et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'avoir au moins pour une nuit, voire plus. Il releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un approcher. Ianto s'était décidé à sortir de la cuisine, même s'il avait gardé les joues un peu rouges. Il se réinstalla dans le canapé, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux, comme lors de leurs moments de vie commune il y a quelque années. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements de l'oméga contre lui, signe que la conversation l'avait travaillé lors de son passage dans la cuisine.

"Tu as toujours aussi peur n'est-ce pas? commença Loki en caressant les cheveux du plus jeune. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas capable de répondre aux sentiments de ton patron et de te dévoiler….

-Tu me connais bien Lo'... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Je n'ai jamais rencontré un alpha comme lui…

-Et moi? demanda l'alpha, malicieusement.

-Toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Je te considère comme mon frère, même si je sais que tu veux passer à l'étape supérieure avec moi.

-Je ne te forcerai pas Ian'... Je ne suis pas un de ces alphas en rut en permanence.

-Merci Lo'...

-C'est tout à fait normal. Mais il faudra bien un jour que tu laisses quelqu'un entrer dans ton coeur. Un oméga aussi magnifique de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur ne devrait pas à avoir à cacher qui il est. Si tu as vraiment confiance en cet alpha, tu devrais lui laisser la chance de te connaitre entièrement.

Ianto ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourrait-il vraiment laisser sa chance à Jack Harkness?

-" Bon, je te laisse sur ces propos qui sont un peu mièvres, ce qui ne me ressemble pas je te l'accorde. Je dois retourner à l'hôtel. Si tu veux, on peut se retrouver demain pour boire un coup! "

Alors qu'il était en train de se lever pour partir, une main timide attrapa le bas de son T-Shirt, le faisait s'arrêter et se retourner. Ianto venait de l'arrêter dans son élan, la tête baissée.

"Reste avec moi cette nuit… Je ne veux pas être seul…

-D'accord…"

Il suivit Ianto vers la chambre. Ce dernier lui prêta un pyjama qu'il enfila rapidement avant de s'installer dans le lit. L'oméga arriva peu de temps après à ses côtés, et se blottit contre lui. Malgré le fait qu'il était sans défense contre lui, Loki n'en profita pas. Il savait qu'Ianto avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour lui faire oublier les tourments de la vie.

"Tu connais tout de moi, mais je ne sais rien sur toi… Qui es-tu au juste Lo'? demanda un Ianto somnolant.

-Tu le sauras peut-être un jour, répondit Loki en caressant les cheveux du plus jeune."

Il remarqua rapidement que Jones était tombé dans les bras de Morphée quand il ne sentit plus aucun mouvement, à part la respiration de l'endormi, et il le suivit, la fatigue ayant pris le dessus.


	10. Flash-back

**_Flash-back_**

 ** _Passé d'Ianto et de Loki_**

* * *

 _Je dois fuir! Fuir cette vie de cauchemar! Mais pour aller où? Je sais… Londres, il déteste cette ville, il ne viendra jamais me chercher là-bas._

* * *

Londres, capitale anglaise. Ianto ne s'attendait pas à ce que la ville soit aussi immense. Cardiff est ridicule à côté de cette ville!

Le jeune homme de 18 ans venait d'arriver à Londres, sans un sou en poche. Depuis que son père avait appris son statut d'oméga lors de son quinzième anniversaire, il s'était promis de fuir son bourreau dès qu'il le pourrait. Que ce soit les agressions verbales ou physiques, Ianto avait enduré pendant toutes ces années. _« Stupide oméga….tu seras toujours une putain de déception… Personne ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un de ton genre… Si seulement tu avais été un alpha, mais non, même pas foutu d'être un vrai homme »_. Voilà ce qu'était la vie du jeune homme . Mais ça, c'était avant sa fuite. Et il préférait largement être à la rue, ici, à Londres mais libre, tellement libre.

Cependant, il savait qu'être un oméga seul, sans protection, dans un endroit tel que Londres, ne pouvait que lui attirer des ennuis. C'est pour cela qu'il avait au préalable acheté des suppresseurs d'odeur pour pouvoir masquer son statut.

Mais depuis une semaine, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver un travail, et il ne lui restait malheureusement plus qu'une pillule.

Ianto se remit à marcher dans les ruelles de la capitale, les mains dans les poches pour essayer de se réchauffer et la tête rentrée le plus possible dans son vieux manteau.

« _Peut-être que je pourrais aller voir au dispensaire. Mais hier il était déjà complet et c'est vrai que je ne suis pas encore assez malade pour qu'ils m'acceptent… Bon, ce sera encore une nuit dehors. J'espère que le temps va être plus clément qu'hier…_. » pensa Ianto, dépité, en se dirigeant vers le parc où il avait pris l'habitude de dormir cette semaine. Il retrouva son banc à l'abri des regards. Il savait qu'avec pour seul diplôme celui du lycée, il n'allait pas trouver tout de suite un travail, mais vivre une semaine dans le froid de février, avec pour seule maison un banc gelé, n'était pas aussi facile.

"Hé mon beau, tu as l'air d'avoir bien froid ce soir, ça te dirait que je te réchauffe?! » s'écria une voix près du jeune gallois."

Ce dernier se retourna et découvrit trois jeunes alphas qui semblaient très alcoolisés, et qui le regardaient avec envie. Ils se rapprochaient rapidement de lui, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le jeune oméga.

"Excusez-moi, je me reposais juste un peu. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Aller oméga, laisse-toi faire, je vais te faire découvrir des trucs!

-Ouais mec, vas-y montre-lui!

-Je…"

Ianto n'eut pas le temps de finir que le plus âgé des alphas se jetta sur lui. Il se débattit, le visage pâle, s'époumonant à appeler à l'aide. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui! Pas comme ça! Son agresseur lui assainit un coup de poing violent au niveau de la tempe, ce qui le déstabilisa. Sa vision se troubla. Ce moment de faiblesse permit à l'alpha de l'immobiliser au sol et de commencer à lui retirer son pantalon. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

Les deux autres alphas étaient regroupés autour d'eux, et s'esclaffaient en voyant l'oméga tentait de s'échapper, en vain.

"Aller Vince! Montre-lui qui est le dominant ici! "

Ianto était terrifié. Son père avait raison, il était faible, et il allait se faire violer, ici dans un parc municipal, par trois alphas complètement bourrés.

Alors qu'il tentait une dernière fois de repousser son agresseur, le jeune homme reçut un énième coup de poing dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, il commençait petit à petit à perdre connaissance.

"Eh la bande d'alphas dégénérés, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? surgit une voix."

Cette dernière appartenait à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les yeux verts étincelants, habillé d'un long manteau noir lui épousant parfaitement le corps. Il regardait vers leur direction avec dégoût et colère. Un alpha imposant était étalé sur un pauvre oméga, qui semblait tourner de l'oeil, tandis que deux de ses compagnons étaient en train de regarder la scène.

"Qu'est ce tu veux vieux? Tu vois pas qu'on s'amuse un peu?.

-Si tu ne te relèves pas et que tu ne t'éloignes pas de cet oméga dans trois secondes, je te tue."

Le regard du sauveur de Ianto était glacial. Ses phéromones envahissaient l'espace et étaient clairement menaçantes. Le chef des trois idiots ricana, inconscient du danger (sans doute à cause de l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines), et se précipita sur le nouvel arrivant, voulant montrer sa supériorité.

Tout se passa trop rapidement pour que les deux autres alphas comprennent ce qu'il se passe. En un clignement des yeux, leur chef se retrouvait à terre, le visage déformé de douleur, avec son bras formant un angle pas naturel.

"Vince! Non mais vous êtes malades! On va appeler la police espèce de taré!

-HAHAHA, vous rigolez? Vous essayez de violer un oméga sans défense et maintenant, vous me faites croire que vous allez appeler la police? Allez-y, je suis pressé de voir comment ils vont réagir lorsque je leur dirai ce que vous avez essayé de faire."

Les deux autres idiots, remarquant leurs situations, se regardèrent et se jetèrent sur lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard au même niveau que leur chef, c'est-à-dire étalés par terre, terrassés de douleur.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts s'approcha rapidement de l'oméga. Ce dernier semblait mal en point, des hématomes commençaient à se former sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, et ne semblaient pas fixer quelque chose de particulier.

"Hé, petit, est-ce que ça va? Je m'appelle Loki, tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital? demanda doucement l'alpha.

-Hôpital?...Non….pas l'hôpital….pas d'assurance…., gémit Ianto, en sanglotant.

-Okay, okay, petit, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te ramener chez moi, ça te va? Je ne peux décidément pas te laisser ici avec ces connards. Tu pourras prendre une douche et manger un peu."

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. En effet, Ianto avait perdu connaissance. Loki souffla lentement, et décida d'appliquer sa proposition même si l'oméga n'avait pas eu le temps d'acquiescer.

* * *

La première chose que Ianto entendit à son réveil fut le son de l'eau qui coulait. Il remua doucement sur le...lit? sur lequel il était installé. Où était-il? Ne devait-il pas dormir sur le banc du parc? Il ouvrit calmement les yeux et découvrit une chambre aux tons beige et blanc, simple mais décorée avec goût. Il y avait une table de chevet sur sa gauche, une armoire en bois blanc en face de lui. Un magnifique tableau montrant une contrée imaginaire recouverte de glace était accroché au mur, éclairé par les reflets du soleil.

Tandis qu'il découvrait avec émerveillement la pièce, l'eau s'arrêta de couler. Un jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraude ouvrit soudainement la pièce, avec pour seul habit une serviette nouée à la taille. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son corps d'athlète, et se perdaient derrière la serviette.

Ianto, gêné devant le peu de pudeur de l'inconnu, tourna la tête, en rougissant. Loki, quant à lui, sourit doucement en voyant cela.

"Salut, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je suis Loki. Je t'ai ramené chez moi après ce qui t'est arrivé au parc. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, j'ai pansé tes blessures: tu as une côte de cassée, des hématomes au niveau du ventre et du visage."

Ianto écarquilla les yeux. Oui, il se souvenait maintenant. L'alpha… il avait failli…

Le jeune oméga se mit à trembler, sous le choc. Loki s'assit sur le lit, et prit les mains tremblantes de Ianto dans les siennes.

"Ca va aller petit. Je leur ai refait le portrait, ils ne pourront plus s'approcher de toi. Tu es en sécurité ici. C'est normal d'être secoué. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour que tu sois plus à l'aise, n'hésite pas à me le dire, okay?

-Ok...okay, je… je suis désolé d'être aussi faible. Mais je… je n'arrivais pas à les repousser, et je…"

Ianto éclata en sanglots, complètement déboussolé.

"Et puis, je n'arrête pas de pleurer, je suis tellement nul, nul nul!

-Chut, calme-toi. Et arrête de dire ça! Je pense que tu as été très courageux, et à un contre trois, tu n'avais aucune chance. Aller, suis-moi, je vais te montrer la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, tu auras les idées un peu plus claires."

Il conduisit l'oméga dans la salle de bain, lui donna des serviettes de bain et un pyjama propre. Ianto ferma la porte après la sortie de Loki. Il se laissa tomber au sol, dos contre la porte. Comment avait-il fait pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles?

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Loki avait sauvé Ianto des alphas. Deux semaines où l'oméga s'était remis petit à petit de ses blessures. Mais une chose attristait plus que tout l'alpha: le plus jeune se crispait avant de s'éloigner de lui dès qu'il l'approchait. Il ne lui en voulait pas bien sûr: il avait ses raisons pour faire cela, et son instinct oméga était plus fort que tout, privilégiant la sécurité pour ne pas revivre la tentative de viol.

Ianto savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'alpha en face de lui. Malgré ce que son instinct lui dictait, il se décida à faire un pas en direction de Loki qui fut surpris par le geste et avait reculé, de peur que Jones ne fasse pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

"Ianto?

-Je… Je sais que je peux te faire confiance Loki. Tu m'as sauvé après tout…, réussit-il à dire, gêné par la situation.

-C'est déjà un grand pas pour toi, je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider, déclara l'alpha en souriant."

Ianto sourit en retour et s'approcha doucement de son sauveur jusqu'à ce qu'il se blottisse contre lui. Loki l'entoura de ses bras, toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, avant de lui embrasser le front.

"Je resterai à tes côtés le temps que tu auras besoin de moi. Tout le temps qu'il te faudra…

-M-Merci…

-Et tu te sens prêt à sortir de l'appartement?

-Pas pour le moment…, avoua l'oméga, honteux.

-Je ne te forcerai pas. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai envie d'un bon café!"

Ianto soupira tout en se séparant de son ami, et lança un sourire dans la direction de ce dernier avant de partir vers la cuisine pour préparer le café tant espéré par l'alpha.

* * *

Il fallut attendre encore deux semaines pour qu'Ianto propose à Loki de sortir au restaurant, un restaurant peu fréquenté mais réputé. La demande ravit l'homme aux longs cheveux qui partit se préparer rapidement, mais tout en gardant des touches alpha: un slim noir, avec un t-shirt vert collant la peau qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts, sans oublier le collier que l'oméga n'était pas prêt d'oublier tellement il était unique, représentant un cheval à huit pattes entouré d'un serpent. Une fois totalement préparé, l'alpha présenta son bras au plus jeune qui l'accepta. C'est une fois dans la rue que Loki remarqua la crispation de son jeune ami. Il serrait tellement fort son bras qu'il pensait que le jeune homme allait l'arracher en deux. Il le regarda et il vit la peur dans le regard d'habitude si magnifique du brun.

"Tout va bien, tu n'es pas tout seul…"

Ianto acquiesça et essaya de se décontracter, ce qui fonctionna quand le brun aux longs cheveux le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux verts de Loki avaient toujours fasciné l'oméga qui s'y perdit.

C'est dix minutes plus tard que les deux hommes arrivèrent au restaurant. Jones souffla de soulagement et alla s'annoncer pour qu'on les amène à leur table.

"Le trajet s'est bien déroulé, constata Loki en s'installant, avant de se mettre à lire la carte."

L'oméga ne lui répondit pas. De toute façon, il n'attendait pas de réponse de la part de son ami qui s'était plongé dans la lecture du menu.

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. L'alpha put voir la facette joyeuse et enjouée de l'oméga qui avait décidé d'être lui-même, et de laisser son côté sombre enfoui en lui. Il voulait seulement passer une bonne soirée avec son sauveur qui se détendit rapidement en voyant le côté jovial de Jones. Quelques alphas, malgré la présence de Loki, avaient décidé de draguer Ianto. Mais ils ont vite été envoyés baladés par Laufeyson qui avait les nerfs à rude épreuve quand il s'agissait de son jeune ami. Et ce dernier avait ainsi décidé de refouler sa peur au fond de lui et s'était mis à envoyer bouler les derniers alphas téméraires.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux en riant aux éclats. Jamais Ianto n'avait été proche de quelqu'un, et surtout d'un alpha. Mais il le savait au fond de lui-même: il ne pourra jamais considérer Loki comme un alpha potentiel. Il le voyait seulement comme un ami, voire son meilleur ami et son grand-frère. Et c'était cela qui avait permis à Ianto de se décontracter rapidement en la présence de l'alpha qui lui avait dit dès le début qu'il n'était pas intéressé par le jeune homme. Une grande amitié était née entre les deux hommes.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que Ianto habitait avec Loki. Il avait pris le temps de guérir de ses blessures, tant physiques que morales. Et il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à sa situation. Le peu de sortie qu'il avait effectué avec Loki lui avait bien montré que, même ici à Londres, les omégas étaient vu comme des êtres soumis, ne servant qu'à être montrés,comme des objets précieux à parader devant les autres alphas. Comme un trophée. Et ce n'était pas la vie qu'il souhaitait.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'en parler avec Loki. Il existait des suppresseurs: médicaments capables de changer le taux d'hormones dans le sang, et donc de camoufler son odeur d'oméga. Avec ces médicaments, il pouvait ainsi se faire passer pour un béta lambda, et serait enfin capable de pouvoir trouver un travail.

Normalement, un oméga ne pouvait prendre des suppresseurs que si son alpha l'avait décidé, ou autorisé. Étant donné que son alpha attitré était encore son père, Ianto ne pouvait décidément pas compter sur lui. D'ailleurs, avant d'arriver à Londres, il avait réussi à en acheter illégalement à un revendeur de son quartier. Mais ceci n'était pas sans risque, et étant donné l'agression qu'il avait subi, il n'avait pas envie de réessayer.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait eu l'idée de demander à Loki, son meilleur ami, s'il pouvait peut-être se faire passer pour son alpha pour pouvoir posséder ses précieux médicaments.

Lorsqu'il expliqua tout ceci à l'alpha, ce dernier accepta tout de suite sans hésiter. Il avait également remarquer le traitement qui était réservé aux omégas célibataires dans la ville et lui non plus n'appréciait pas ça. C'est pourquoi, quelques séjours après, ils se retrouvèrent devant la pharmacie du quartier.

"Bon, alors on est bien d'accord Ianto? Tu dois rester derrière moi, tu regardes le sol. Ne relève jamais la tête. S'il ne croit pas en notre « couple », il ne nous donnera jamais les médocs. Mais si jamais c'est trop pour toi, n'hésite pas à me le dire et on partira. On pourra toujours essayer dans une autre pharmacie."

Ianto hocha la tête, la peur au ventre. Loki lui demandait d'être vulnérable, de lui faire une totale confiance. Et qu'en bien même il était devenu quelqu'un de précieux , on ne pouvait pas enlever 18 ans d'abus et de maltraitance en un clin d'œil.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il suivit Loki dans la pharmacie.

"Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui? demanda le pharmacien en regardant l'alpha imposant et l'oméga caché derrière lui.

-Bonjour, je souhaiterai avoir des suppresseurs pour mon oméga

-Puis-je avoir vos cartes d'identité? demanda suspicieusement le béta."

Après avoir regardé les cartes, le vendeur leur demanda l'acte de mariage qui prouvait que Loki était l'alpha attitré de Ianto.

"Comment!? Vous osez contredire mon autorité sur mon oméga? Pour qui vous prenez vous! hurla Loki."

Une aura menaçante l'entourait et pesait sur le vendeur qui n'en menait pas large.

"Non non monsieur… je… enfin … C'est la loi et je..., bégaya-t-il.

-LA LOI! Non, je vois bien la convoitise que vous avez envers mon oméga! C'est inadmissible, je ne vous laisserai pas bafouer mon honneur!"

Le béta, effrayé par l'éventualité d'un défi avec un alpha, montra son cou en signe de soumission et bafouilla des excuses. Puis il accourut chercher les suppresseurs avant de les donner à Loki.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, Loki et Ianto se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

"Je pense que tu l'as effrayé à vie, rigola Ianto.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tout allait bien se passer."

Les deux amis rentrèrent chez eux, heureux d'avoir pu régler ce problème.

* * *

"Loki? appela Ianto en rentrant du restaurant. Tu ne vas pas croire ce qui s'est passé au boulot! Figure-toi qu'il y a un homme qui m'a approché pour…"

Le jeune homme s'arrêta. L'appartement était étrangement silencieux pour l'heure. Normalement Loki devrait être en train de préparer leur repas, tout en écoutant sa musique folklorique. Mais où était-il?

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Loki et frappa à la porte. Devant l'absence de réponse, il ouvrit et découvrit une chambre déserte. Tous les objets reliés à son ami avaient disparu.

La panique commença à monter chez Ianto. Loki l'avait abandonné? Pourquoi serait-il parti sans le prévenir?

Il fit volte-face et se mit à chercher avec frénésie dans tout l'appartement une trace de Loki.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit une feuille de papier sur le table de cuisine.

 _Mon cher Ianto,_

 _Tu as sans doute remarqué que j'ai emmené avec moi mes affaires. J'aurai aimé avoir le courage de te le dire en face, mais tu me connais et je suis beaucoup plus lâche que toi._

 _J'étais venu sur Londres pour découvrir un autre mode de vie, et apprendre à vivre de manière différente. Mais malheureusement, le devoir me rappelle chez moi. La santé de mon père commence à décroitre et je dois revenir vers lui pour reprendre le flambeau de l'entreprise familiale._

 _J'aurai tellement aimé que tu puisses m'accompagner. Mais même si je suis lâche, je ne suis pas égoïste. J'ai bien vu que tu t'épanouissais, et je ne doute pas un instant qu'une opportunité va bientôt te transporter vers la vie de tes rêves. Et tu es beaucoup trop bien pour venir avec moi._

 _Bref, voilà 3 ans que nous vivons ensemble et j'ai été heureux d'avoir vécu ces 3 années avec toi. Tu as été le meilleur colocataire que j'aurais pu avoir._

 _Depuis ton agression, tu as fait un chemin remarquable: d'un jeune homme renfermé sur lui même et timide, tu es devenu beaucoup plus sûr de toi, confiant de tes capacités. J'ai toujours été émerveillé par ta persévérance, ton envie d'avancer et de devenir quelqu'un. Surtout, ne change jamais. Et j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour, tu trouves ton âme-soeur, mon cher oméga. N'ais pas honte de toi._

 _Je te laisse l'appartement, et un peu d'argent sur ton compte. Tu as intérêt à l'utiliser, je serai vraiment en colère sinon._

 _Ne pleure pas, et avance._

 _J'espère qu'un jour, nos routes se recroiseront. Tu vas me manquer, prends soin de toi._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ton ami, Loki._

Ianto ferma les yeux, en refrénant ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Loki était parti, il se retrouvait de nouveau seul.

Lui qui avait voulu parler de l'étrange rencontre au restaurant, son possible nouveau travail à Torchwood…

Loki était rentré dans sa vie comme une tornade et repartait aussi rapidement.

* * *

 **Loki regarda Ianto dormir calmement sur le sofa. Il était de retour depuis la veille, mais c'est comme si rien n'avait changé. Son meilleur ami avait toujours la même aura fragile, mais remplie de persévérance.**

 **Il se leva tranquillement en essayant d'éviter de réveiller Ianto. Tandis qu'il cherchait de quoi préparer le petit déjeuner, il découvrit, dans le tiroir de cuisine, une enveloppe avec son prénom marqué dessus. Curieux, il se décida à l'ouvrir discrètement pour que le gallois ne remarque rien. Et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il trouva la lettre d'adieu qu'il avait écrit il y a quelques années. Alors comme ça, son cher oméga avait gardé sa lettre.**

 **Il sourit doucement, se remémorant tous les moments passés avec lui, les hésitations et les peurs, mais aussi les joies et fous rires. Il remit silencieusement la lettre dans son enveloppe et se redirigea vers la cuisinière pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, des souvenirs plein la tête.**


	11. Chapitre 8

**_Chapitre 8_**

* * *

Jack n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu du haut de la tour. En effet, après qu'Ianto soit parti avec cet alpha, il avait décidé de se mettre en hauteur pour les surveiller. Il s'inquiétait pour son magnifique béta, et il voulait intervenir le plus rapidement possible si quelque chose arrivait. Mais ce qu'il avait vu lui avait donné un pincement au coeur. Ianto connaissait vraiment l'alpha, et il était resté toute la nuit dans l'appartement du plus jeune.

Il était actuellement assis dans son bureau quand Owen entra, sans frapper comme à son habitude. Le béta trouva son patron la tête entre les mains, et il le vit trembler, ce qui l'inquiéta, son âme de médecin ressortant.

"Jack? demanda-t-il en secouant son supérieur par l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-R-Rien de grave Owen…, répondit l'alpha après un temps d'attente. J'ai juste besoin de me remettre de quelque chose …

-D'accord, si tu es sûr. Je suis à ta disposition sinon. Ianto ne va pas tarder à arriver, je suis sûr qu'un bon café te fera du bien."

Il remarqua qu'un voile était rapidement passé dans les yeux de l'alpha. Il avait pu y voir de la douleur. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que le capitaine Jack Harkness soit dans cet état? Il obligea son patron à descendre avec lui pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe qui les attendait.

* * *

De son côté, Ianto n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de Loki qui voulait à tout prix l'amener au travail. Il soupira alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus du lieu de travail de l'oméga.

"Loki, es-tu obligé de m'accompagner?

-Non, mais je veux voir où tu travailles.

-Tu vas être déçu, c'est juste une petite office de tourisme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

-Peu importe, je veux voir! On ne sait jamais, je voudrai venir te voir au boulot!"

Ianto ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son ami, et le laissa le suivre jusqu'à l'entrée de l'office. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte derrière lui, Loki l'attrapa et le serra contre lui pour lui faire un câlin, faisant rougir de gêne le pauvre oméga qui chercha à se dégager des bras puissants de l'alpha, sans grand résultat. Le brun aux longs cheveux sourit avant de caresser tendrement la tête du plus jeune et de le laisser enfin fermer cette porte.

Les deux amis n'avaient pas remarqué qu'une jeune femme les épiaient, quelques mètres plus loin. Cette dernière eut un sourire narquois, avait fait sa première erreur, et le coeur du beau capitaine allait lui appartenir plus rapidement que prévu!

Il eut à peine le temps de faire du café et de commencer sa tournée que Gwen, attendant que tout le monde soit au niveau des ordinateurs, lança la bombe.

"Dis Ianto, tu n'aurais pas passé une nuit de folie avec un alpha? Tu sens fort!"

L'annonce de l'oméga fit s'arrêter ses collègues, la nouvelle les surprenant, à part Jack qui avait également senti l'odeur de l'alpha de la veille sur le dernier arrivé de l'équipe. Ianto avait fait tomber son plateau, heureusement vide, et il n'osa pas regarder ses amis, préférant fuir.

"Bravo Gwen, tu es fière de toi? demanda Owen avec un soupçon de dégoût, après le départ d'Ianto.

-J'ai juste posé une question, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il n'est pas fier de ses actions!

-Tu l'as plus gêné qu'autre chose! Tu sais très bien qu'il est timide! s'exclama le béta en élevant de plus en plus la voix.

-Calme-toi Owen, dit doucement Tosh, faisant redescendre la tension. Je vais aller le voir."

Elle se précipita dans la direction qu'avait pris le jeune homme. Elle se doutait qu'il était parti se cacher dans le seul endroit où il n'était jamais dérangé: la salle des archives. Elle le trouva effectivement, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, fixant un point sur le mur d'un air attristé, en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Il avait sursauté en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais il fut un peu rassuré en voyant que c'était Tosh qui était devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tosh?

-Je m'inquiète pour toi. Gwen n'a pas été tendre, elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir ça devant tout le monde. Je crois qu'elle ne connaît pas le sens de "vie privée".

-Tu… tu ne veux rien savoir…?

-Non. Tu fais ta vie, et si tu veux nous en parler, tu le feras.

-... Il… Il n'y a rien eu entre Lo' et moi… Il… Il a juste dormi avec moi parce que j'ai paniqué, il ne s'est rien passé… Ce n'est qu'un ami... , déclara Ianto en laissant échapper quelques larmes. Je… Je ne veux pas que Jack me voit comme… comme quelqu'un qui ouvre les cuisses facilement… Je ne suis pas comme ça…

-Je sais, rassura la jeune femme en prenant le pauvre homme dans ses bras pour le réconforter. On le sait tous Ianto… On va remonter, et tu feras comme si elle n'existait pas. Tu raconteras ton histoire à Jack pour te rassurer. Je resterai à tes côtés."

L'oméga acquiesça et se leva pour suivre la béta qui lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il resta derrière elle, et ils montèrent dans le bureau de l'alpha où il put s'expliquer. L'histoire rassura grandement Jack qui lança un grand sourire en direction d'Ianto qui lui sourit timidement en retour. Alors qu'il repartit faire une tournée de café, Tosh en profita pour raconter le plus gros de l'histoire à Owen pour le rassurer, sans en dévoiler trop. Après tout, c'est à Ianto de tout raconter s'il le souhaite! Gwen, quant à elle, ne connut pas le fin mot de l'histoire, et elle était trop heureuse de son mauvais coup.

* * *

La fin de journée arriva rapidement après ces événements pour Ianto. Il était remonté dans l'office pour pouvoir fermer la porte à clé quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec Loki qui l'attendait à l'intérieur en souriant.

"Lo'? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda l'oméga en s'approchant de son ami.

-Je suis venu te voir parce que je cherche un endroit à Cardiff que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver. Tu veux bien m'aider? questionna l'alpha alors que Jack et Owen étaient montés le rejoindre pour l'aider à ranger avant d'aller boire un verre.

-Oui bien sûr, je t'écoute.

-Je cherche l'institut Torchwood. Ils détiennent un objet qui m'appartient."

Suite à cette phrase, les deux hommes venus rejoindre Ianto pointèrent leurs armes sur Loki, qui n'était pas surpris du geste. Ianto, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi faire… Comment pouvait-il connaître une organisation secrète?

"Pitié, vos armes n'auront aucun effet sur moi. Ca ne sert à rien de gaspiller des balles pour rien.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda méchamment le capitaine.

-Je me nomme Loki. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas cela que vous voulez savoir n'est-ce pas?

-Que nous voulez-vous? continua Jack.

-Récupérer un objet qui m'appartient, comme je l'ai déjà dit. J'ai beau être le dieu de la farce et des mensonges, je ne suis pas du genre à mentir quand cela concerne mon peuple.

-Tu vas descendre avec nous, mais pas un geste! Nous ne savons toujours pas qui vous êtes vraiment et je ne tiens pas à mettre mon équipe en péril."

Le brun aux yeux émeraudes suivit l'alpha et le béta, après avoir lancé un regard triste et désolé à Ianto qui le suivit, les yeux dans le vague. Le pauvre oméga ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer et il avait peur.

* * *

"Bien, assieds-toi ici! ordonna Jack en montrant une chaise à Loki qui s'installa. Maintenant je veux tout savoir!"

Pour réponse, Loki se transforma devant les yeux de toute l'équipe en un géant bleu aux yeux rouges.

"Je suis Loki Laufeyson, dieu des mensonges et de la malice, fils de Laufey et de Fárbauti, et actuellement le souverain de Jötunheim, terre des Jötnar!"


	12. Chapitre 9

**_Chapitre 9_**

* * *

 _Je suis Loki Laufeyson, dieu des mensonges et de la malice, fils de Laufey et de Fárbauti, et actuellement le souverain de Jötunheim, terre des Jötnar!_

* * *

L'équipe regarda le changement de physique de l'alpha devant eux. Ce dernier était fier de sa présentation, digne de l'alpha qu'il est.

"Je ne comprends rien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? demanda Owen en croisant les bras après avoir rangé son arme une fois le Jötuun attaché pour être sûr qu'il ne tenterait rien.

-Nous avons devant nous le roi des Jötnar, les propriétaires de l'artefact, répondit Jack en lançant un regard noir au "géant" devant lui. Je devais vous en parler, mais depuis l'attaque des Weevils, la faille n'a pas arrêté de faire des siennes et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps."

Le sourire du Jötuun s'agrandit en se remémorant un événement: trois personnes avaient atterri il y a quelques années sur ses terres, et il se souviendra éternellement de cette peur qui les avait paralysé: il s'en délecte encore!

"Tiens, tiens… Je n'avais pas fait attention sur la place, mais je ne pensais pas vous voir ici, Harkness, déclara Loki. Vous avez encore peur de moi pour m'attacher ainsi?

-On ne sait jamais avec un Jötuun, après tout, vous êtes une race de guerriers. Et toi, tu es le pire de tous!

-Oh, on passe au tutoiement maintenant? On manque de respect à un roi sur Midgard?

-Je tutoie qui je veux, déclara Jack en relâchant ses hormones dans l'air, pour le plus grand plaisir de Gwen qui put s'enivrer de l'odeur souhaitée depuis sa rencontre avec l'alpha.

-Jack, ce n'est pas en le menaçant qu'on obtiendra quelque chose de lui, dit Owen en posant une main sur l'épaule de son patron pour calmer la libération d'hormones."

Ianto avait tout fait pour ne pas montrer le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en sentant les phéromones de l'alpha. Après tout, il devait se cacher, cacher cette dynamique qui, on pouvait le dire, le terrifiait.

"Dis Jack, je suis sûre que Ianto était au courant de tout depuis le début, qu'il a laissé cet alien se balader dans Cardiff, affirma Cooper en affichant un sourire fière. Et en plus, il couche avec!

-Ne raconte pas de conneries Gwen, rétorqua Harper. Tu n'as pas vu comme nous la tête qu'il a tiré quand il a appris la vérité.

-Et il n'y a jamais eu de relation sexuelle entre Ian et moi, compléta Loki méchamment, après avoir vu la tête de son ami qui se retenait de pleurer suite à l'accusation de sa collègue. A croire que vous ne pensez qu'au sexe ma chère. Vous devriez peut être aller voir votre alpha plutôt que de tourner autour d'un autre alpha qui ne veut pas de vous?

-Vous n'avez aucun droit pour me dire ça! cria Gwen, en rage.

-J'ai tout à fait le droit. Ianto est mon ami, et il n'est pas comme vous, à ouvrir les cuisses à droite, à gauche, dit Laufeyson en souriant malicieusement, malgré la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

-Saleté d'alien! continua l'oméga avant de pointer une arme entre les deux yeux du Jötuun qui éclata de rire.

-Oh? On n'est plus capable de discuter ma chère? Pff… De toute façon, tu n'aurais jamais pu gagner contre moi, je suis le dieu de la fourberie, surnommé Langue d'argent par les Ases! Même le grand Odin n'a jamais pu me faire taire!

-Bon, on arrête les enfantillages maintenant, s'interposa Jack en baissant l'arme de l'oméga. Reprenons où nous en étions avant d'être coupé. Qu'es-tu venu faire sur Terre?

-Toujours pas compris? Je viens récupérer un artefact important pour mon peuple qui est en votre possession. Sans lui, mon royaume peut s'effondrer en un claquement de doigts si Thor se décide à attaquer mon peuple, comme il aimait le faire il y a un millénaire.

-Le dieu du tonnerre? demanda une Tosh discrète depuis le début de la conversation.

-Lui-même. Un imbécile qui se croit supérieur aux Jötnar. C'est à cause de lui si cet artefact est sur Midgard. Pour un qui veut protéger cette planète, il y a envoyé l'objet le plus dangereux pour vous. Une chance que vous ne l'ayiez pas ouvert!

-Que se passera-t-il le jour où ça arrivera? questionna Owen en prenant la main de la japonaise dans la sienne.

-Midgard gèlera complètement, répondit l'alpha aux longs cheveux. Après tout, c'est cela qui maintient le climat sur Jötunheim.

-Il est donc important pour vous et dangereux pour nous si je comprends bien, déclara Jack en croisant les bras. Pour m'être déjà retrouver sur cette planète et avoir rencontré des Jötnar, je vais accepter de vous le rendre. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas des monstres, finit-il en s'approchant du géant pour le détacher."

Ce dernier sourit, heureux d'avoir réussi ce pour quoi il était venu. Il appela mentalement deux Jötnar après avoir prévenu l'équipe qui arrivèrent dans la base assez rapidement. Ils portaient une grande caisse qu'ils posèrent sur le sol, sous le regard intrigué de Tosh qui avait envie de l'étudier.

"A quoi sert cette caisse? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant pour l'analyser.

-Elle nous permet de transporter l'artefact afin d'éviter de geler ce qui l'entoure, répondit le plus grand des géants des glaces en haussant un sourcil, surpris par le comportement de la midgardienne. C'est le roi qui a créé cela grâce à sa magie avant de venir ici.

-C'est fascinant! Il faudrait que j'étudie tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie! Vous la maîtrisez? continua-t-elle en direction des deux géants.

-Non. Seuls ceux bénit par la magie peuvent la contrôler."

Alors que Tosh continuait de parler magie avec les Jötnar, Jack s'était approché d'Ianto qui était resté en retrait.

"Ianto? Tout va bien? interrogea Harkness, inquiet en voyant son subordonné renfermé sur lui-même.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas à vous qu'il doit parler, mais à moi, intervint Laufeyson qui s'était approché discrètement des deux hommes. Auriez-vous une salle où nous puissions discuter sans être épier?

-Vous pouvez aller dans mon bureau. C'est la seule pièce où il n'y a pas de caméra.

-Bien. Ianto, viens s'il-te-plaît."

Le roi pivota et se dirigea avec une démarche royale vers la pièce, tandis que Jones le suivit, la tête baissée. Le capitaine regarda, inquiet, la porte se refermer, avant de se faire rassurer par Owen qui posa une main sur son épaule après un "Tout va bien se passer".

Dans le bureau, l'alpha obligea le plus jeune à s'asseoir, avant de reprendre forme humaine, sous le regard blessé de l'oméga.

"Tu me dois des explications, dit Jones.

-Je suis désolé Ian. Je n'avais pas le choix que de te cacher ma véritable nature.

-Ca, je l'ai très bien compris. Mais tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… Est-ce que c'était réel?

-Oui. Je suis peut-être le dieu des mensonges, mais quand ça concerne quelqu'un à qui je tiens, je suis incapable de mentir. Je t'aime vraiment Ianto, comme un petit frère. Dans ce monde, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux."

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent, et Ianto put y lire la sincérité et l'amour que lui portait Loki. Il s'approcha alors de l'alpha et se blottit contre lui, rassurant ainsi le Jötuun qui entoura l'oméga de ses bras.

"Tu es obligé de partir? demanda Jones en restant contre le torse de l'alpha.

-Oui. Je suis le roi, je ne peux pas rester loin de mon peuple. Ils ont besoin de moi.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi Lo', avoua Ianto en s'écartant un peu de l'alpha, la tristesse se lisait dans son regard.

-Il y a un alpha qui t'aime d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, et tu l'aimes en retour. C'est de lui dont tu as besoin. Mais si jamais tu as vraiment besoin de moi un jour et que ton capitaine ne peut pas t'aider, tu peux me contacter avec ça, dit l'alpha en lui tendant un bracelet argenté, serti d'une émeraude. Je l'ai imprégné de ma magie et si tu le brises, je m'en rendrai compte de suite et viendrai au plus vite."

Loki regarda avec tendresse Ianto et posa un baiser sur la joue, avant de partir en direction de la porte pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. L'oméga posa une main sur sa joue, surpris par le geste de son ami, et il eut un petit sourire avant de se décider à le suivre. Quand il sortit, il vit le soulagement sur le visage de son patron, ainsi qu'un large sourire sur le visage de ses autres amis (à part Gwen qui ne comprenait pas le comportement du capitaine). Entre temps, Laufeyson avait repris sa forme Jötuun et se trouvait aux côtés de ses comparses qui avaient mis l'artefact dans la caisse. Ils étaient tous les trois prêts pour le voyage.

"Il est temps pour nous de partir, déclara le roi de Jötunheim en souriant à Ianto qui lui rendit.

-Faites un bon voyage, dit Ianto qui s'était approché de Jack qui ne s'attendait pas à ce rapprochement de son collègue."

Loki envoya un clin d'oeil en direction de son ami avant d'ouvrir un passage vers sa planète d'origine. Il laissa passer ses deux gardes et les suivit après un dernier sourire à Jones. Le portail se ferma suite au passage du dieu.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Ianto à la fermeture du portail. Quand Jack vit ça, il ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de l'épaule du plus jeune pour le rapprocher de lui et le rassurer.

"Tu le reverras un jour Ianto. J'en suis sûr, il tenait énormément à toi."

C'est avec un dernier sourire en direction de son patron qu'Ianto partit faire une tournée de café pour toute l'équipe.


	13. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine depuis le départ de Loki. On peut dire que la visite du Jötuun a laissé une trace dans l'esprit de certains membres de Torchwood. Toshiko était heureuse d'avoir appris de nouvelles choses sur la magie (il faut bien avouer que Loki est le meilleur dans cet art!) et elle avait mis à profit ses nouvelles connaissances dans d'anciennes affaires non élucidées mettant en cause la magie. Mais le Jötuun avait surtout marqué Jack et plus particulièrement Ianto. L'alpha avait vraiment compris que le nouveau de l'équipe était vraiment important pour lui: c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un en plusieurs siècles d'existence! Quant à Ianto… son ami avait assez insisté pour qu'il se rapproche de son patron et que ce dernier était attiré par lui. Cela avait fait ouvrir les yeux au plus jeune de la bande qui avait décidé d'essayer d'avancer (même s'il n'était pas prêt à révéler à véritable dynamique). Comme le lui avait si bien dit Loki lors de leurs vies communes: il a bien le droit d'être heureux, non?

* * *

"Ianto, peux-tu venir un moment s'il-te-plaît? demanda le capitaine Jack Harkness à son employé qui était en train de ranger la cuisine.

-Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme en rangeant sa cafetière qu'il venait de finir de nettoyer (après tout, personne ne touchait la machine des dieux à part la personne qui fait des cafés divins!)."

Jones suivit ensuite son supérieur, tout en se posant des questions sur la suite des événements, à travers un dédale d'escaliers jusqu'à arriver à une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. En entrant, il vit que cette fameuse pièce était une salle d'entraînement au tir, et elle avait l'air d'être beaucoup mieux équipée que celle du centre-mère qui avait pourtant plus de moyen! L'ébahissement du plus jeune des deux hommes fit sourire l'alpha qui était en train de préparer plusieurs armes, qu'il avait sorti de l'arsenal, afin de les faire essayer au jeune homme.

"J'ai pu voir un peu ce dont tu étais capable lors de l'attaque des Weevils. Et pour moi, tu as toutes les qualités pour aller sur le terrain.

-Aller… sur le terrain…?

-Oui. Après si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerai pas. Je prends toujours en considération vos envies.

-Je veux bien vous aider sur le terrain! Mais… j'ai..., j ai peur de n'être qu'un poids qui vous gênera…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Je vais te dire un truc, Gwen fait énormément de bourdes, et pourtant elle va toujours sur le terrain! Combien de fois j'ai pu entendre Owen l'engueuler pour cela!"

Cette phrase rassura l'archiviste qui s'approcha de son patron qui lui proposait d'essayer des armes différentes de celle qu'il avaitappris à manier à Torchwood Londres (même s'il n'avait jamais utilisé son talent pour le maniement de l'arme, étant relégué aux archives).

Les armes présentées à Ianto sont, selon les dires de Jack, des armes très efficaces contre la plupart des formes alien présentes sur la Terre, créées et améliorées par les plus grands scientifiques de l'UNIT.

"Torchwood dépend de l'UNIT!? comprit l'oméga caché qui était en train d'essayer une arme ressemblant à un Magnum.

-Oui, mais j'essaie d'éviter le plus possible d'être en contact avec eux. Hmm… je crois qu'on a trouvé l'arme parfaite pour toi! se réjouit l'alpha."

Ianto regarda le Magnum modifié dans sa main et il eut un sourire. Il allait enfin devenir beaucoup plus utile pour son capitaine!

"Tu garderas l'arme que tu as eu à Londres, tu la maîtrises parfaitement après tout. Tu choisiras celle qu'il te faut en fonction de la situation."

Jack se dirigea ensuite vers les cibles. Il montra à Ianto comment équilibrer le poids de son corps pour pouvoir manier la nouvelle arme. Son corps épousait parfaitement celui de l'oméga, la main sur le magnum. Ianto sentait le souffle de l'alpha dans son cou, son odeur réconfortante l'entourant. Il était ainsi difficile de se concentrer sur le tir, et beaucoup de cibles restèrent intactes. Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement, Jack décida d'arrêter pour la journée.

"Bon, on a bien avancé aujourd'hui, tu te débrouilles pas mal, on voit bien que tu sais tirer. Il faut juste que tu t'habitues au magnum. On se donne rendez-vous ici tous les deux jours, de 11h à 12h si la faille est tranquille, dit le capitaine en faisant un clin d'œil envers son "béta" préféré."

Jones acquiesça, ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec le capitaine, et rangea ses armes à sa ceinture. Harkness eut un sourire face à cette vision et déclara qu'ils devaient monter rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Une fois dans la partie centrale, le plus jeune de l'équipe se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer la tournée de café, sous les sourires de Tosh et de Jack qui attendaient avec impatience le nectar divin. Gwen, quant à elle, était en train de fulminer de rage. Elle venait de voir le nouveau armé et ainsi prêt à aller sur le terrain.

Hors de question qu'il me remplace! Ce n'est qu'un bêta incapable!

* * *

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que l'alarme du Hub retentit dans toute la base. L'équipe s'était précipitée aux côtés de Toshiko qui était en train de noter les différentes informations pour aider ses collègues qui iront sur le terrain.

"Sur les docks. Ce ne sont pas des Weevils, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers Jack. La signature est différente, mais je ne peux pas dire quelle race vient d'apparaître.

-Ce n'est rien ma belle. Bien, Ianto, tu viens avec moi. Les autres, vous restez ici.

-Non Jack! Je veux venir avec vous! cria Gwen en se plaçant devant son patron, les mains sur les hanches.

-Hors de question! N'oublie pas que tu es mise à pied depuis que tu as tiré sur Ianto au lieu de viser un Weevil! Tosh, bloque les différentes sorties pour elle s'il-te-plaît. Elle ne doit surtout pas venir nous rejoindre.

-C'est déjà fait. Vous pouvez y aller tranquillement.

-Partons Ianto!"

Le sus-nommé suivit son supérieur avec un peu de peur, mais c'était surtout l'excitation d'aller sur le terrain qui dominait. Après tout, qui n'aurait pas envie d'aller sur le terrain avec un magnifique alpha tel que Jack Harkness? Ce sentiment avait commencé à apparaître quand le jeune oméga s'était battu côte-à-côte avec le capitaine contre les Weevils au Hub, et depuis, il n'attendait qu'un événement de ce genre. La vue de leur véhicule ne l'avait même pas ébahi, trop excité par l'idée d'aller enfin sur le terrain, ce que ressentit rapidement le capitaine qui les mena rapidement vers les docks.

Lors de leurs arrivées, Jack remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce lieu. L'ambiance était sombre et pesante, et cela se fit ressentir rapidement sur les deux hommes qui décidèrent d'avancer prudemment vers le lieu de l'activation de la faille grâce aux différentes informations données par Tosh qui était, comme à son habitude, connectée aux oreillettes.

"Vous n'êtes plus très loin.

-Monsieur, vous sentez cette odeur?"

En voyant le regard inquiet de son subalterne, Jack comprit rapidement: c'était bien l'odeur du sang qui planait dans l'air depuis leurs arrivées. Mais comment Ianto a-t-il pu sentir cela? Après tout, seuls les omégas et les alphas pouvaient sentir l'odeur particulière du sang de ces dynamiques! Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question au plus jeune qui s'était précipité vers l'endroit où la senteur était la plus forte. L'alpha le suivit, et les deux hommes tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un cadavre d'un jeune oméga. Jones, à cette vue, retint ses larmes, son côté oméga pleurant la perte d'un des siens. Harkness vit que ça n'allait pas fort du côté de son ami, pensant que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un cadavre. Il voulut s'approcher de l'oméga caché pour le réconforter, mais ce dernier, malgré l'envie de le laisser faire, recula d'un pas, avant de se diriger et de s'abaisser devant l'oméga au sol.

"Il a été attaqué par derrière, déclara Ianto après son analyse du corps. Il n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre, il est mort sur le coup. Il n'a pas dû sentir son agresseur.

-Et tu sais comment il a été tué?

-Non. Il faudra l'emmener à Owen pour l'autopsie. C'est une attaque alien à n'en point douter. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu as déjà donné beaucoup d'informations. Il y a une pièce d'identité sur lui?

-Attendez je regarde…, dit Ianto avant de se mettre à fouiller dans les poches. Tenez, finit-il en tendant un portefeuille à son supérieur qui le prit avant de regarder à l'intérieur.

-Oward Smith. 40 ans. Oméga lié et marié à un certain Axel Smith, 41 ans, alpha. Bien, on a également l'adresse, on va aller faire une enquête de voisinage. On va se séparer une fois sur place pour être plus efficace. Tu as entendu Tosh?

-Oui. Je rentre l'adresse dans l'ordinateur, répondit-elle alors qu'elle venait de finir ses recherches sur l'oméga. Voilà, elle est enregistrée dans le GPS.

-Merci ma belle. Ianto, on va prendre des photos avant de mettre le corps dans la voiture, on ne peut pas le laisser ici."

Jones hocha la tête, et il partit sortir l'appareil photo du SUV avant de se mettre au boulot en prenant les photos dans tous les angles possibles pour avoir le plus d'indices au cas où l'enquête de voisinage fait chou-blanc. Suite à cela, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le SUV pour prendre la direction du lieu d'habitation d'Oward Smith.

* * *

"Bien, commença l'alpha en stationnant. on va se séparer à partir d'ici. Tu prends ce côté, je vais de l'autre."

Ianto acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers la première maison, tandis que Jack partit à l'autre bout de la rue.

Le plus jeune toqua à la porte de la première maison, tombant nez-à-nez avec une vieille dame, béta, qui le regarda étrangement, avant de lui sourire.

"Bonjour madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je fais partie de la police. On a découvert un corps sur les quais ce matin. Est-ce que je peux vous poser des questions?

-Oh mon dieu, oui. Allez-y jeune homme.

-Voilà: que pouvez-vous me dire sur Oward Smith?

-Smith?! Le magnifique oméga du couple en face? Je ne le connais pas assez pour pouvoir vous dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Ils avaient emménagé quelques semaines auparavant mais lui et son alpha semblait très gentils. C'est horrible ce qui est arrivé!.

-Et est-ce que vous avez déjà vu des disputes entre les deux époux?

-Oh non, du tout. Ils se regardaient toujours avec la passion des jeunes gens. Toujours souriants. Vous savez, mon mari aussi me regardait comme ça, jusqu'à sa mort. Saviez-vous qu'à nos trente ans, il m'avait offert un voyage en…..

-Oui oui très bien. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Une dernière question: quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois?

-Hier soir. Il sortait comme à son habitude avec son alpha. C'est un couple très uni, c'est vraiment très beau à voir.

-Je vous remercie pour vos réponses, et désolé de vous avoir déranger.

-Ce n'est rien. Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de visite."

Après un "bonne journée", Ianto se détourna de la porte pour voir son supérieur devant lui, l'air grave, ce qui l'inquiéta.

"Monsieur? Que se passe-t-il?

-Suis-moi, je dois te parler."

Il obéit, intrigué et d'un seul coup, la peur prit le dessus. Est-ce qu'il avait fait une connerie lors de l'interrogatoire? L'alpha l'attira dans une des ruelles perpendiculaires à la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter, et il se tourna vers Ianto, le regard dégoûté.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas doué au niveau du terrain! Ce n'est pas possible d'être une telle nuisance! On ne doit pas papoter avec des témoins pendant des heures.

-M-Monsieur? bredouilla Jones en reculant instinctivement.

-Tu ne mérites pas mon attention. Un bêta comme toi ne me mérite pas. Aucune odeur, aucune intelligence. Mais regarde-toi, tu n'as même pas été foutu de sauver une seule personne à Londres. Je pense que tu vas retourner aux archives, au moins là-bas, tu ne nous décevras pas. Je vais reprendre Gwen sur le terrain. D'ailleurs, je pensais lui demander d'être mon oméga, elle sera magnifique à mes côtés!

-Mais.., je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal… Je suis désolé d'être une telle déception, laisse- moi une chance… Je… Je, sanglota Ianto avant de tomber sur ses genoux, la tête entre les mains.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu Ianto se dirigeait vers la gauche, Jack se dirigeait vers les maisons de droite.

Un bêta d'une quarantaine d'années lui ouvrit. Il regarda de haut en bas le capitaine et semblait ennuyé. Lorsqu'il apprit la mort de l'oméga, le voisin sembla très surpris.

"Ah bon! Le jeune Oward ?! Vous êtes sûr? J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu ce matin, il y a même pas une heure, quitter le domicile des Smith. Il semblait aller très bien. Vous pensez que c'est un coup des gangs ? J'étais sûr que ça allait mal finir. Si la police faisait plus son boulot, ,ces voyous seraient déjà sous les verrous depuis longtemps."

Jack fronça les sourcils. Le corps du jeune oméga semblait pourtant déjà froid et rigide, ce qui lui avait fait supposer une mort remontant au moins à 24h. Comment ce bêta pouvait avoir vu Oward si celui-ci était mort? Après avoir posé quelques questions, il remercia le voisin et se mit en chemin vers la maison du mari.

En arrivant devant le perron, il remarqua la porte entrebâillée. Il sortit son arme, et ouvrit en entier la porte avec un coup de pied.

Il découvrit alors le cadavre de ce qu'il soupçonnait être Alex Smith. Sa poitrine était complètement ouverte, montrant l absence de cœur. La créature, car ce ne pouvait être l'œuvre d'un être humain au vue des lésions, avait sans aucun doute enlevé l'organe du poitrail de l alpha.

Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la mise en œuvre. Mais oui un changeling, cette créature qui prenait l'apparence de ses victimes pour pouvoir capturer les suivantes!

"Merde Ianto!»

Il se précipita vers l'endroit où s'était dirigé Ianto, avant de voir que ce dernier n'était nulle part en vue.

"Putain Ianto, où es-tu?"

Il se mit à humer l'air, espérant repérer l'odeur de café et du parfum musqué particulier de l'archiviste. Un mince filet se fit ressentir, de même qu'une odeur de… sang? Inquiet, il se précipita vers la source de cette odeur et retrouva Ianto, qui était dans une ruelle, recroquevillé sur lui-même, face à… Lui même qui tenait un couteau!?

"Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Pauvre petit béta sans importance.

-N-Non…

-Ne l'écoute pas Ianto! Ce n'est pas moi, c'est un Changeling!

-J-Jack?…, réussit à dire Ianto en se tournant vers son patron qui lui sourit.

-Viens Ianto, on va rentrer ensemble.

-Oh je ne crois pas, déclara le faux-Jack en se précipitant sur Jones, couteau en avant.

-NON!"

Le plus jeune se mit à crier de douleur lorsque l'alien le blessa, avant que ce dernier ne reçoive la balle de l'arme de Jack et qu'il s'écroule. L'alpha prit le blessé dans ses bras, analysant la blessure sur le torse de l'oméga qui était encore conscient malgré la douleur.

"Tout va bien Ianto, dit Harkness en le prenant dans ses bras. Je vais t'emmener dans le SUV et te faire un bandage en attendant qu'Owen s'occupe de toi, d'accord?

-Oui."

L'alpha fit exactement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il contacta Owen pour le prévenir de préparer le matériel pour soigner Ianto, et il mit le cadavre de l'alien dans le coffre du SUV.

C'est dix minutes après l'attaque qu'ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le Hub.


	14. Chapitre 11

**Réponse aux reviews "anonymes":**

 **Guest: Merci pour ta review! Tu verras dans ce chapitre, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions! ;)**

 **C'est parti pour le chapitre 11!**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11_**

* * *

Au Hub, on attendait avec impatience et inquiétude le retour de Jack et d'Ianto. Owen était affairé dans la baie médicale, préparant tout le matériel nécessaire pour soigner l'archiviste de l'équipe. Tosh surveillait le retour de ses amis, très inquiète pour le plus jeune pour qui elle s'est pris d'affection. Gwen, quant à elle, jubilait de joie à l'idée que Jones était blessé. Après tout, s'il mourrait, il ne serait plus dans ses pattes pour la conquête du coeur de l'alpha de l'équipe.

"Ils sont là, déclara Tosh en se précipitant vers le garage."

Owen la suivit, prêt à prendre en charge immédiatement Ianto. La jeune oméga décida de rester dans la pièce centrale. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir SON alpha ressentir de l'inquiétude pour un autre qu'elle.

* * *

"Jack! Ianto! cria une voix féminine qui s'approcha des deux hommes qui venaient de sortir de la voiture."

L'archiviste se trouvait dans les bras de son supérieur, incapable de marcher sans grimacer. Ils virent les deux bêtas de l'équipe arriver en courant, et Owen se mit de suite à analyser rapidement un Ianto pâle.

"Tu peux l'emmener dans l'infirmerie, la blessure n'est pas très grave. Quelques points et on n'en parle plus!"

La bonne humeur retrouvée du médecin donna le sourire aux trois autres personnes présentes dans le garage. C'est une grimace d'Ianto qui les ramena à la réalité. Owen partit en avant, suivi de Jack qui portait encore Ianto, et de Tosh qui ferma la marche en cas de problème. Ils arrivèrent dans la baie, sous le regard assassin de Gwen quand elle vit la position de l'alpha et de l'oméga caché.

"Pose-le là, ordonna Owen qui venait de montrer la table de l'infirmerie."

Il mit des gants, le temps que l'alpha installe le blessé qui gémit de douleur.

"Bien, je ne vais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Tu peux remonter Jack, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu viendras le voir quand j'aurai fini."

L'alpha acquiesça, et alla du côté de Tosh qui était en train de surveiller en hauteur.

"Ca va aller Jack, ce n'est rien de grave après tout.

-J'ai tellement eu peur quand j'ai vu ce changeling l'attaquer…

-Je m'en doute. On a bien remarqué comment tu le regardes, on dirait qu'il est la plus belle chose que tu ais vu dans ta vie."

L'alpha écarquilla des yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était à ce point-là! La réaction de son supérieur fit rire la japonaise qui le poussa après avoir vu un geste d'Owen dans l'infirmerie.

"Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire, déclara le médecin en laissant les deux hommes ensemble. Il a besoin de toi, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui l'a chamboulé, murmura-t-il à l'attention de l'alpha avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant Harkness s'approcher de l'oméga caché.

-Ianto… Comment vas-tu?

-Ca… ça va…

-Tu n'en as pas l'air pourtant… C'est à cause de ce que t'a dit le changeling?"

Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre une réponse, les yeux d'Ianto sont très expressifs.

"Je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire à cause de cet épisode, mais… Jamais je ne penserai de telles choses de toi… Tu es formidable, courageux. Tu as gagné ma totale confiance pour le travail sur le terrain, déclara le capitaine en posant sa main sur la joue d'un Ianto prêt à pleurer, qui avait relevé la tête pour regarder son patron les yeux dans les yeux. Vas-y, laisse tes larmes couler, tu dois laisser sortir…"

C'est un jeune béta qui se laissa aller à pleurer contre le torse de son patron qui lui caressa le dos pour l'aider à se calmer.

'Tout ce que t'a dit cet alien est faux, renchérit Harkness, le regard tendre. Il cherchait juste à te tuer, nous étions des nuisances pour lui. On tient tous à toi, alors tu vas te reposer pour revenir plus fort qu'avant, d'accord?

-... O-Oui…

-On va t'installer dans le canapé pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces. Owen! cria Jack pour que le médecin puisse l'entendre. Préparez le canapé!

-D'accord, répondit Harper en comprenant la situation.

-Je vais te porter, dit l'alpha en souriant à Ianto qui lui sourit timidement en retour. A moins que tu ais la force de marcher?"

L'archiviste se redressa, et essaya de se mettre debout. Le capitaine s'approcha pour le tenir par la hanche le temps de monter les marches pour rejoindre la partie centrale. Tosh les attendait en haut des escaliers, prête à aider au cas-où. Ianto sourit en la voyant et, toujours aidé de Jack, il s'approcha du canapé installé de façon à ce qu'il puisse discuter avec tout le monde. Il s'y allongea, soulagé que sa blessure lui fasse moins mal.

"Alors mon cher Ianto, qu'est-ce que je peux dire sur ton état? commença Owen en souriant. Rien de grave. Ta blessure va tirer un peu pendant quelques jours, mais d'ici ce soir, tu pourras vaquer à tes occupations habituelles, elle n'est pas très profonde après tout. J'ai lancé une analyse de ton sang au cas-où tu serais contaminé par un parasite alien. Pour le reste, je pense que Jack s'en est déjà chargé.

-Oui. Merci à vous deux pour tout."

Les deux hommes sourirent, mais l'alpha reprit rapidement un visage sérieux, captant ainsi l'attention de toute l'équipe qui s'était rassemblée autour du canapé.

"Il faut qu'on parle de cette affaire. On a le cadavre d'Oward Smith dans le coffre de la voiture. Oméga retrouvé mort à l'endroit de l'ouverture de la faille. Avec Ianto, on a décidé de faire une enquête de voisinage pour voir ce qu'il en était.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant, déclara Jones en baissant la tête, provoquant un rictus sur le visage de Gwen que seul Owen vit.

-Ce n'est rien Ianto, continua Jack. J'ai parlé au voisin de Smith qui a déclaré avoir vu la victime partir de chez lui une heure avant notre arrivée

Et lorsque je suis arrivé à leur domicile, j'ai trouvé le cadavre de son alpha Alex Smith, la poitrine déchirée et le cœur absent. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu que les changelings raffolent de cœurs humains, surtout lorsqu'ils sont en période nuptiale.

-C'est quoi un changeling? demanda Cooper en se rapprochant du capitaine.

-C'est une espèce d'alien capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Et une fois l'apparence acquise, il peut lire les souvenirs des personnes en face de lui et les torturer mentalement pour les tuer.

-C'est ce qui est arrivé à Ianto n'est-ce-pas? questionna une Tosh inquiète pour la sécurité de son jeune ami.

-Oui. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai tué seulement le mâle du érit Harkness. Vu qu'ils se déplacent le plus souvent en couple….

-Elle va chercher à se venger si j'ai bien compris, dit Owen en soupirant. C'est bien notre veine!

-Il vaut mieux qu'elle s'attaque à nous directement, comprit Ianto. Sinon, il y aura d'autres morts à déplorer.

-Exact, valida l'ancien agent du temps. Elle nous trouvera rapidement, elle ne devait pas être loin du mâle. Elle a capté nos odeurs. Il faudra être sur nos gardes, même au Hub."

Toute l'équipe acquiesça, comprenant la situation. Suite à un ordre du capitaine, tous retournèrent à leurs postes, laissant Ianto qui s'endormit rapidement à cause des événements de la matinée.

* * *

C'est l'alarme du Hub qui réveilla en sursaut le pauvre archiviste qui semblait perdu en regardant autour de lui. Mais ce qu'il vit devant lui le réveilla complètement: Jack était aux prises avec un alien qu'il n'avait jamais vu (en tout cas, sous cette forme). Les trois autres ne pouvaient pas s'approcher de leur patron, l'alien ayant mis en place une barrière autour de Jack et de lui-même. Le médecin de l'équipe remarqua que le plus jeune de l'équipe était réveillé, redressé et prêt à se lever pour aider l'alpha en cas de problème.

"Ne bouge pas Ianto! ordonna Owen. C'est après toi qu'elle en a!"

Et là, Jones comprit la situation. Le changeling avait essayé de le tuer, sûrement quand l'équipe avait le dos tourné. L'alarme s'est activée pour intrusion juste au bon moment et Jack s'était sûrement précipité pour le sauver, laissant son côté alpha prendre le dessus pour se battre à mains nues.

Il fit alors comme les autres membres de l'équipe, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que son patron s'en sorte vivant. Il eut un espoir quand il le vit sortir son arme qu'il pointa vers le changeling au moment où ce dernier sortit ses énormes griffes pour le transpercer.

"NON! cria Ianto en se levant pour aller vers le capitaine qui s'écroula après avoir tiré sur l'alien qui tomba raide mort au sol, la barrière s'effondrant en même temps."

Il se dirigea en tremblant vers l'endroit où se trouvait son supérieur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues après avoir vu la scène. Il tomba sur ses genoux à côté du corps du capitaine avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de pleurer de plus en plus, en remarquant ses yeux sans vie.

* * *

"Ianto…, dit Tosh en s'approchant du plus jeune, la tristesse envahissant son visage."

Owen eut un pincement au coeur devant la scène, et il s'agenouilla à côté de l'archiviste avant de le prendre, comme il le pouvait, dans ses bras pour le calmer. Gwen, elle, eut un sourire victorieux et sadique, comprenant le plus gros de la situation. Elle jubilait intérieurement!

"Tout va bien se passer Ianto, je te le promets, déclara Owen en lui caressant les cheveux.

-N-Non… Il est mort Owen! Mort!

-Tu n'es même pas au courant de ça? demanda Gwen, méchamment malgré le sourire peint sur son visage. Mon pauvre, il ne doit pas te faire confiance!

-Arrête Gwen! ordonna Toshiko.

-Au courant de quoi…? demanda Jones en redressant la tête pour regarder ses coéquipiers."

Au même moment, une grande inspiration douloureuse se fit entendre du côté de Jack. Le gallois sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers son patron avec qui il croisa le regard. L'alpha entrevit la situation avec les yeux rougis d'Ianto.

"De ça, rétorqua Gwen, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus. Jack ne peut pas mourir!

-Quoi?!...C-Comment…

-Je suis désolé Ianto, murmura l'alpha en fermant les yeux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, et ça doit te faire un choc."

L'oméga caché ne put dire un mot, la surprise restant présente. Le patron de Torchwood se leva, avant de prendre un Ianto pétrifié par la nouvelle dans ses bras pour le remettre dans le canapé.

« Je ne comprends pas… tu étais mort… j'en suis sûr...

-Oui j'étais effectivement mort. Je ne peux pas mourir Ianto."

Les trois autres membres partirent nettoyer le lieu du combat, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux hommes.

"Je te laisse réfléchir à cela. On en parlera ensemble dès que tu le souhaites, tu as besoin de te remettre tranquillement de tes émotions, dit Jack en caressant les cheveux de son subalterne avant de le laisser seul."


	15. Chapitre 12

**_Chapitre 12_**

* * *

Comment Jack peut-il être vivant? C'était la question que s'était posé Ianto pendant un bon moment après la résurrection de son supérieur. Pour lui, comme pour le commun des mortels, il est impossible de revenir d'entre les morts! Mais l'immortel était venu lui donner une réponse: il n'était pas né immortel. Il venait de la péninsule de Boeshane avant de devenir agent du temps à la disparition de son frère. Il a obtenu cette immortalité, après sa première mort, "grâce" à une amie qui lui est chère et à un vaisseau. Il n'en avait jamais voulu de cette immortalité et il avait souffert d'avoir vu tant de ses amis mourir devant ses yeux alors que lui ne pouvait pas les rejoindre. Ianto comprenait bien que c'était une malédiction pour l'alpha. Il voulait tellement le réconforter, mais que dire face à ça? Jack avait compris le malaise de l'archiviste qui cherchait ses mots.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me réconforter Ianto, mais je te remercie. Tu es le seul à comprendre ce que ça représente pour moi: un fardeau."

Sur ces mots, il le laissa retourner dans ses pensées. Mais le départ de l'alpha fit naître un nouveau doute chez l'oméga caché: est-ce vrai ce qu'a dit Gwen? Que Jack ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour être au courant?

"Ianto? dit une voix masculine, le coupant ainsi de ses pensées. Tu vas bien?

-Oui Owen, j'étais seulement dans mes pensées. Que se passe-t-il?

-Tu te rappelles l'analyse de sang que je t'ai faite lorsque tu avais combattu le changeling? Je viens de recevoir les résultats et je voudrai qu'on parle de quelque chose que j'ai vu et qui m'intrigue."

Jones prit peur. Et si le médecin de l'équipe avait découvert un parasite ou pire? Est-ce que les changelings, ou même les aliens, pouvaient transmettre des maladies? Il le suivit, la peur au ventre. Après avoir bloqué la porte de son antre, c'est-à-dire la baie médicale, Harper invita l'archiviste à s'asseoir alors qu'il prit la feuille comportant les résultats.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il n'y a rien d'anormal , déclara Owen, soulageant le plus jeune. Mais j'ai découvert autre chose. Le dosage des rHCG est très élevé. Et comme tu le sais sans doute, ce sont les hormones qui permettent aux omégas de pouvoir avoir leurs cycles de chaleur. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire Ianto?"

La panique monta chez Ianto. Comment est-ce qu'il allait changer la vérité que le bêta avait sous ses yeux? Comment est-ce qu'il allait prendre la vérité? Et surtout, va-t-il tout raconter à Jack et au reste de l'équipe?

"Ianto? dit doucement le médecin en posant une main sur une des épaules de l'oméga devant lui.

-Je… Je…

-Ne me fais pas une crise de panique! Tu vas attirer Jack si tes hormones oméga s'emballent! Et je ne tiens pas à devoir m'occuper d'un alpha en rut!

-Tu…, commença Ianto tout en se calmant. Tu ne diras rien…?

-Je travaille à Torchwood mais je suis avant tout médecin. Je me dois de garder les secrets de mes patients. Donc si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je garderai le secret. Et j'imagine que tu dois sûrement avoir une raison de te cacher n'est-ce-pas?"

-... Oui.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dévoilerai rien. Mais je tiens à garder un œil sur toi. Tu dois sûrement prendre des suppresseurs n'est-ce pas?

-Depuis ma révélation.

-Depuis tes 15 ans? Je vais devoir vérifier de temps en temps s'ils n'ont pas un effet néfaste sur ton organisme. C'est dangereux d'en utiliser depuis aussi longtemps. Et tes chaleurs?

-... Normalement, elles vont avoir lieu dans un mois ou deux. Ce n'est pas très régulier depuis quelques temps.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de cacher ça et de les prévenir surtout. Jack a un odorat très développé après tout, il ne doit pas le découvrir. Au fait, je voulais te prévenir, déclara Owen alors qu'Ianto était parti pour sortir de la pièce pour le laisser travailler sur tout cela. Fais attention à Gwen, elle avait un regard mauvais en te regardant lors de la mort de Jack. Et ne crois pas ce qu'elle a dit, Jack fait plus confiance à toi qu'à nous autres. Gwen cherche depuis son entrée à Torchwood à mettre le grand patron dans son lit. Elle va chercher à te nuire."

Ianto regarda son… confident? dans les yeux, et il vit seulement de l'honnêteté, mais surtout de l'inquiétude pour son jeune ami qui lui sourit pour le remercier.

"Et ménage-toi un peu! Tu viens qu'en même juste de sortir de mon infirmerie! cria Owen en le laissant sortir de son antre." Il était temps pour le médecin de se mettre au travail pour garder le secret de l'oméga.

Jones, lui, partit à ses occupations habituelles. Il fit une tournée de café, récoltant les sourires de toute l'équipe, sauf de Gwen qui n'avait pas apprécié le rapprochement entre l'alpha et Ianto. Il alla ensuite faire un peu de ménage dans les archives, tout en repensant aux différentes conversations qu'il avait eu par rapport à la vérité sur le capitaine. Mais malgré tout ce qu'a pu lui dire Owen pour le rassurer, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à ce qu'avait dit Gwen, mais également aux mots du changeling dans cette ruelle. Et si Jack le voyait vraiment comme une nuisance ? Si c'est le cas, Ianto se dit qu'il ne survivrait pas à un rejet de ce type. Il partirait de Torchwood, il en est certain.

* * *

Alors qu'il remontait de la salle des archives, il surprit une conversation entre Jack et Gwen. Les deux semblaient se cacher du reste de l'équipe pour venir discuter dans un tel lieu: le couloir des cellules. L'oméga se cacha, de peur de se faire virer si l'alpha le remarque. Surtout que l'alpha avait un air attristé sur le visage, le gallois se dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave dans la vie de la jeune femme, faisant monter l'inquiétude chez lui.

"Tu… tu vas te marier?

-Oui, Rhys m'a fait sa demande hier soir, répondit-elle, un sourire victorieux en regardant le visage attristé de son patron. J'ai accepté bien sûr, j'ai une vie privée à côté après tout"

Elle en était sûre maintenant, cela se voyait sur le visage du grand Jack Harkness: il n'était pas ravi qu'elle soit promise à un autre. Pour elle, il allait la prendre en oméga

-Et bien… félicitations à vous deux, déclara Harkness en souriant avant de prendre la jeune oméga dans ses bras.

"Quelle chance de pouvoir enfin être de tout son être avec la personne aimée…." pensa-t-il dans le même temps.

En les voyant s'enlacer, Ianto ne put s'empêcher de partir, préférant ne pas en voir plus. Il avait bien compris que Jack était seulement intéressé par Gwen et non par lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé? Jack, amoureux de lui? Il en venait à maudire Loki de lui avoir mis cette idée en tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle vie? Une adolescence merdique, un début de carrière catastrophique avec l'invasion Cybermen et maintenant, sentimentalement, il était fini. C'est machinalement qu'il remonta vers la cuisine pour faire un café pour l'équipe qui attendait avec impatience le nectar qui allait les rebooster. Gwen avait un sourire resplendissant et victorieux en regardant le pauvre oméga. Jack s'était enfermé dans son bureau, il ne semblait pas se remettre de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la jeune femme. Owen le remercia poliment avec un petit sourire avant de lui parler de l'avancée de ses recherches pour les contraceptifs et les suppresseurs Il a réussi à synthétiser une molécule qui sera beaucoup moins nocive que celle présente dans les traitements d'Ianto. Le médecin avait également remarqué l'air morose de son jeune ami, mais n'avait rien dit, il pensait qu'il était encore en train de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais Tosh, elle, ne le laissa pas partir car elle avait bien remarqué que c'était de la tristesse qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux du gallois.

"Ianto? dit-elle en s'approchant doucement du nommé qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

-Oui Tosh?

-Tu es inquiet au sujet de quelque chose, ça se voit. Je suis là si tu veux en parler.

-Je… Ça va aller Tosh, ce n'est rien d'important.

-Je te connais Ianto. Pour que tu sois dans cet état, il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose. C'est encore Gwen qui t'a fait quelque chose?

-Non non, elle n'a rien fait! J'ai… j'ai juste surpris une conversation entre elle et Jack…

-Raconte-moi. Je te promets de ne rien raconter!"

L'oméga regarda dans les yeux de son amie, et il put y lire de la sincérité et de l'inquiétude à son égard. Il se décida à tout raconter à la béta qui écouta attentivement l'histoire. Une fois qu'il eut fini, elle le prit dans ses bras.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça Ianto. Tu peux interpréter son regard d'une autre manière.

-... Comment?

-Oui. Après tout, il est immortel. Il a dû penser au fait qu'il ne connaîtra pas le bonheur comme nous on peut le connaître dans notre courte vie.

-Tu… tu crois?

-Oui. J'en suis même persuadée."

Elle sourit, faisant sourire timidement le plus jeune qui se décida à croire son ami. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des peines de cœur alors qu'il avait un boulot où il risquait sa vie. Et puis, il pouvait avoir une chance avec le bel alpha non? Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se laissait espérer à sa fin heureuse.


	16. Chapitre 13

**_Chapitre 13_**

* * *

Quelque part, dans Cardiff, un oméga était en train de courir, jetant des regards en arrière, fuyant quelque chose dans l'ombre. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur et son souffle commençait à être de plus en plus rapide.

 _Non! Non! Pas ça! Je dois fuir! Je… Je ne veux pas mourir! Il va me rattraper. Que quelqu'un m'aide! Que quelqu'un m'aide…_

Alors qu'il voyait au loin la bifurcation qui allait peut-être l'aider à semer son assaillant, il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. On l'attrapa alors brusquement par les cheveux, le tirant en arrière.

 _NON! NOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!_

* * *

Une journée normale débuta à Torchwood. Ianto arriva le premier avec des viennoiseries. Il monta dans la cuisine pour préparer le café et il disposa son achat sur un plat. Jack se montra à la porte, prêt à boire son premier café de la journée. Comme à son habitude, il quémanda son nectar, tentant le tout pour le tout, mais Jones gagnait toujours à ce jeu: le café du matin était bu en même temps par toute l'équipe autour de la table de la salle de réunion. La réaction du capitaine faisait souvent rire le plus jeune: comme quoi, même immortel, on pouvait bouder pour un café!

Ianto chérissait ces moments où il était seul avec l'alpha. Ce dernier lui montrait facilement une autre face de lui-même qu'il ne montrait pas aux autres. Souvent, l'oméga se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi l'alpha si séduisant était comme ça avec lui, mais jamais avec les autres (même avec Gwen avait-il remarqué il y a quelques temps)?

Alors qu'il était en train d'installer tout ce qu'il fallait pour le petit-déjeuner en équipe, Owen et Tosh entrèrent ensembles dans le Hub, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils rejoignirent les deux hommes déjà présents dans la salle de réunion, s'installant à leurs places habituelles.

"Gwen est encore en retard? remarqua le médecin alors qu'ils attendaient pour boire le café.

-On ne la changera pas, dit Jack en lorgnant sur Ianto pour l'amadouer, le thermo de café sur la table. Ianto! Je veux mon café!

-Hé tout le monde! Vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment à Cardiff! s'exclama une voix féminine."

La porteuse de la voix, en la personne de Gwen, se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle, sous le regard noir d'Owen.

"Tu pourrais dire bonjour au moins! rétorqua un médecin énervé.

-Ouais, salut. Vous n'avez pas vu les infos ce matin?

-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Tosh, curieuse.

-Des corps d'oméga, retrouvés un peu partout en ville. Selon mon contact à la police, ils ont trouvé un dixième corps ce matin près d'ici. En tout, il y a eu 2 femmes et 8 hommes victimes de ce tueur.

-Tu as plus d'infos? demanda Jack, alors qu'Ianto était en train de servir le café.

-Les flics n'arrivent pas à trouver l'arme du crime. Toutes les victimes ont été transpercées au niveau du cou, là où se fait la morsure du lien, répondit la jeune femme avant de boire une gorgée de son café. Et fait intéressant: les omégas n'avaient plus d'odeur. Les phéromones semblaient avoir juste disparues. C'est en cherchant leurs identités qu'ils ont appris leurs dynamiques.

-Plus d'hormones!? déclara un Owen surpris. C'est impossible!

-Et pourtant. J'ai obtenu le droit de voir le dernier corps. J'ai pensé que c'était l'oeuvre d'une créature extraterrestre, dit Gwen, un petit sourire victorieux sur le visage.

-Hmm… Je viendrai avec toi et Owen, annonça l'alpha de l'équipe. Tosh, Ianto, vous resterez ici. Vous me chercherez des informations sur cette affaire. Tout le monde à son poste!"

Les quatre plus anciens membres sortirent, laissant Ianto nettoyer. Alors qu'il descendait vers la partie centrale, il vit les trois qui devaient aller à la morgue partir, laissant le jeune oméga en compagnie de la béta qui lui fit signe d'approcher en souriant.

"On va commencer à chercher les informations sur cette affaire, dit Tosh après qu'Ianto se soit installé à côté d'elle. Des idées?

-On peut déjà regarder dans les archives de la police pour avoir des informations sur les victimes?

-C'est parti alors! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avant de se mettre au travail, sous le regard attentif du plus jeune qui apprenait en même temps."

L'oméga vit, ébahi, différents écrans défiler devant ses yeux à toute vitesse. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle efficacité, une telle vitesse de défilement des informations. Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'ils obtinrent les informations souhaitées. Une fois les dossiers imprimés, ils se rendirent dans la salle de réunion pour essayer d'obtenir le plus d'indices possibles sur ces meurtres. En examinant avec attention les dossiers, Ianto remarqua quelque chose:

"Tosh, tous les corps ont été retrouvés dans des quartiers peu fréquentés de la ville.

-Tu crois que l'alien vise des omégas de ces quartiers?

-Pas spécialement, mais il attend toujours que l'oméga soit seul. A croire que les phéromones alpha et les bêtas ne lui plaisent pas.

-J'envoie un message à Owen, dit la jeune béta en sortant son portable. Il ne faut surtout pas laisser Gwen seule!"

Jones acquiesça, inquiet pour la jeune oméga. Alors que Toshiko envoya un message à son amant, il pensa à une chose: et si l'alien arrivait à sentir les odeurs oméga à travers les suppresseurs? Si c'est le cas, il est autant en danger que Gwen, voire même plus, car les omégas mâles semblaient être préférés à leurs homologues féminins.

* * *

De leurs côtés, Jack, Owen et Gwen étaient arrivés à bord du SUV au poste de police où ils étaient attendus par Andy Davidson, le contact de Gwen dans la police. Ce dernier était à l'accueil du poste, sachant que la magnifique oméga à ses yeux n'allait pas tarder. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le bel alpha aux côtés de sa belle!

"Tiens, salut Andy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda la brune en voyant son ami.

-Salut Gwen, c'est moi qui dois vous emmener voir le dernier corps. Je dois noter vos noms, dit Andy en montrant le dossier qu'il tenait dans la main. Mesures de sécurité.

-Jack Harkness et Owen Harper, lança l'oméga, énervée de perdre du temps pour rien.

-Merci. Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Le policier les mena dans un dédale de couloirs où ils purent voir différents secteurs de la police de Cardiff. On passait du laboratoire d'analyses scientifiques aux différentes salles interrogatoires. Juste après les cellules de garde à vue, les membres de Torchwood furent devant la morgue. Andy les invita à entrer, préférant rester à l'extérieur (il avait du mal à supporter l'odeur des cadavres). Alors qu'Owen ferma la porte derrière lui, Gwen s'approcha d'une jeune béta aux longs cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval qui était en train de sortir un corps.

"Laura! s'exclama Cooper, faisant se tourner la jeune femme qui fit une grimace en la voyant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Gwen? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne travailles plus ici!

-J'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour venir voir le corps de l'oméga retrouvé cette nuit.

-L'autorisation de qui? De William je parie? Le pauvre, je le plains d'espérer un jour t'avoir!"

On se demande bien ce qu'il peut te trouver d'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle avec une moue de dégoût envers l'oméga.

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle, coupa Jack pour éviter un pugilat. Nous faisons partie de Torchwood, et on enquête sur les meurtres en série d'omégas. Pouvons-nous voir les corps s'il-vous-plaît? demanda-t-il poliment, son charisme alpha aidant facilement pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-B-Bien sûr, répondit la médecin légiste en rougissant avant de sortir des corps des caissons. Je vous sors ceux qui sont encore ici. Les autres ont été remis aux familles.

-Je comprends, c'est tout à fait normal.

-Désirez-vous que j'examine les corps pour vous? continua la jeune femme, prête à tout pour plaire au bel alpha.

-Ca va aller, notre médecin est venu avec nous, rétorqua Gwen, peu ravie qu'une autre tente d'avoir l'alpha."

La rage monta chez la rousse, mais se retint d attaquer verbalement Gwen en voyant le regard réprobateur du capitaine qui lui pria de sortir le temps qu'ils travaillent. La victoire se lisait sur le visage de Cooper quand la médecin légiste sortit de la morgue. Owen soupira et s'approcha des corps en mettant des gants mis à disposition. Il se mit à examiner les corps des omégas, en se focalisant surtout sur les blessures au niveau des cous.

"Je n'ai jamais vu ça, murmura-t-il, seul Jack l'entendant, Gwen trop occupée à fusiller la porte du regard. Tu sens quelque chose?

-Non, aucune odeur. C'est déstabilisant, répondit Jack.

-On dirait que les hormones ont été absorbées par… des griffes je pense, continua le médecin, surpris.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle race alien, déclara l'alpha. Je pense qu'il faut retourner au Hub pour continuer les recherches."

Au même moment, le portable du béta sonna, signe qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

"C'est Tosh, dit-il après l'avoir sorti de sa poche. Il faut qu'on reste avec Gwen. Selon eux, il ne s'attaque qu'à des omégas seuls, dans des quartiers peu fréquentés.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter! grogna l'oméga en direction du médecin.

-En attendant, tu ne sors pas seule, ordonna le capitaine, blasé par le comportement de la jeune femme. On te raccompagnera chez toi quand le boulot sera fini, et le temps que l'affaire soit résolue, tu obéis!"

Elle baissa la tête, soumise aux phéromones de l'alpha. Finalement cela pourrait être bénéfique si cela lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec SON Jack.

"Retournons au Hub, finit-il en se détournant vers la porte, suivi par les deux autres."

* * *

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? demanda Tosh lorsque les trois membres partis à la morgue rentrèrent.

-Aucune odeur, comme nous l'a dit Gwen, répondit Jack en se dirigeant vers les ordinateurs. Et les hormones omégas ont été absorbées par des griffes. Vois avec Ianto dans la base de l'UNIT si tu ne trouves pas quelque chose sur une créature avec de telles griffes .

-Tout de suite! Allons-y Ianto!"

L'archiviste sourit devant la bonne humeur de la jeune femme, et la suivit dans les recherches. Elle avait réussi à aller dans la base de données de l'UNIT et sur deux ordinateurs pour qu'il puisse l'aider. Il s'installa ainsi à côté de Tosh et commença son travail, sous le regard attentif de l'alpha qui se trouvait devant son bureau qui se détourna de cette vision pour regarder dans ses propres dossiers.

Après une heure de travail, Ianto réussit à trouver une information sur la créature, dans un dossier classé confidentiel. Il alla chercher son patron alors que Tosh était en train d'essayer d'extraire plus de données à partir de la trouvaille de l'archiviste. Ce fut une Toshiko en rage que Jack et Ianto trouvèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tosh? demanda Jack, intrigué par le comportement inhabituel de la jeune femme.

-C'est l'UNIT qui a créé cette chose!

-Pardon?! s'exclama Owen qui venait de rejoindre le reste du groupe en compagnie de Gwen.

-Ils l'ont créé et elle s'est échappée. Après tout, il n'y a pas d'oméga pour la nourrir là-bas, continua la japonaise. La voilà."

Elle montra une photo de la dite-créature. C'était une créature d'une taille gigantesque, dépassant largement les deux mètres, avec de longues griffes pointues recourbées qui mesuraient à elles seules un mètre de long. Sa queue ressemblait fortement à celle d'un renard, et sa tête était entouré d une crinière semblable à celle des lions. Ses yeux noirs et perçants avaient de quoi donner des frissons. Mais ce qui horrifiait le plus le groupe était le corps en lui-même qui était celui d'un humain.

"Ils ont fait des expériences sur des humains!? s'exclama, choqué, le médecin.

-Oui, à partir d'alphas. C'est pour ça qu'elle a besoin d'hormones oméga.

-C'est plus grave qu'on le croyait, déclara le patron. Je pense que seuls ceux en charge des expériences étaient au courant, sinon j'aurais eu un appel de Martha.

-On fait quoi maintenant? demanda Tosh.

-On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre pour le moment. On trouvera bien un moyen de la localiser le moment venu. En espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas plus de victimes avant..."

Tous acquiescèrent, avant de retourner à leurs postes. Jack, quant à lui, commença à s'inquiéter. Si l'UNIT se mettait à créer de telles choses, la race humaine n'y survivrait pas. Il fallait qu'ils détruisent la seule créature de ce type, de même que tous les travaux pour éviter le pire.


	17. Chapitre 14

**Petit message: A partir de maintenant, je publierai le dimanche. Je suis en stage le lundi et le mardi, donc je n'aurai pas le temps (ou le courage, au choix) de publier le lundi!**

 **Merci pour les reviews!**

 **Place au chapitre!**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14_**

* * *

Le lendemain, les cinq membres de Torchwood se réunirent dans la salle de réunion pour discuter d'un plan à mettre en place pour capturer la créature. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer, l'alarme de la faille se déclencha, les faisant se précipiter vers l'ordinateur central. Après analyse, Tosh déclara qu'il s'agissait d'un nombre assez important de Weevils, obligeant tout le monde à aller sur le terrain.

* * *

Alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver sur les lieux de l'activation, l'alpha de l'équipe remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils approchèrent doucement, sur ordre du capitaine, et ils tombèrent sur un spectacle des plus inattendu et horrible: une dizaine de Weevils gisant dans leurs sangs. Tosh eut un haut-de-coeur, tandis qu'Owen s'approcha des cadavres pour les examiner.

"Le carnage vient juste de se terminer, et je pense que c'est la créature que nous recherchons qui vient de le faire, conclut Harper.

-Et pourquoi cela? Les Weevils n'ont pas de dynamique aux dernières nouvelles! s'exclama Gwen.

-Elle devait se sentir en danger, déclara Ianto qui était resté à l'écart avec Tosh. Et elle ne doit pas être loin, je sens qu'on nous observe.

-J'ai la même impression, dit Jack en regardant autour de lui. Mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer d'où elle peut nous surveiller."

Jack guetta un moment, et alors qu'il détourna deux secondes son regard de son équipe, on entendit des cris retentir. Il se tourna vers la source des cris, pour voir Ianto à terre, le nez en sang, et Toshiko capturée par la créature alpha aux griffes immenses à la place des ongles. Le monstre sourit vicieusement, avant de prendre la béta dans ses bras, toujours menacée. Il sauta pour aller sur un toit, avant de se mettre à courir de toit en toit.

"Il faut le rattraper Jack! cria Owen alors qu il n'était plus visible.

-Calme-toi, ordonna Harkness en regardant le béta droit dans les yeux. On va la retrouver, laisse-moi le temps de trouver un moyen.

-Je sais où elle se trouve, déclara Ianto en regardant son portable. Elle a un mouchard dans sa boucle d'oreille, qu'elle a ajouté elle-même en cas de problème.

-Quand a-t-elle fait cela? demanda l'alpha, surpris de ne pas être au courant de ce fait.

-Il y a deux jours. Cela fait un moment qu'elle travaille dessus, et elle n'a pas eu le temps de vous prévenir avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle en a profité hier pour tout me dire et m'installer l'application pour la tracer.

-Elle est toujours aussi maligne, dit un Owen de plus en plus amoureux de la jeune femme.

-On te suit Ianto, énonça Harkness en lui lançant un sourire."

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'oméga de l'équipe qui fulmina de rage. Elle devait se débarrasser du gêneur, et rapidement.

L'équipe se mit à suivre le jeune archiviste qui avait pris la tête pour retrouver son amie. Jack s'était mis à côté de lui, prêt à agir en cas de problème. Jones, après un sourire timide au capitaine, s'était plongé le nez dans le portable, sur la trace de la béta. Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant un conteneur sur la baie de Cardiff. En s'approchant, ils tombèrent sur une Tosh tremblante, mais qui se retenait de pleurer, attachée et surveillée par la bête. Cette dernière les regardait avec amusement.

"Si vous vous attaquez à moi, votre amie ne survivra pas, menaça t-elle de sa voix grave et profonde. Déposez vos armes ou je la tue sur le champ!

-On ne se laissera pas faire! s'exclama Gwen, la main sur son arme."

Le kidnappeur vit le geste et s'attaqua à la jeune femme qu'il assomma, de même que le reste de l'équipe qui n'osa faire un geste pour la sécurité de Toshiko qui, impuissante, se mit à pleurer.

* * *

En se réveillant, Ianto se sentit lourd, et il avait la tête qui tournait. Il papillona des yeux, s'habituant à la lumière.

"Tu es enfin réveillé Ianto, dit une voix masculine, soulagée. Tu nous as fait peur, cela fait plus de deux heures que nous sommes tous réveillés."

Il ouvrit complètement les yeux, tombant sur les visages soulagés de Tosh, Owen et Jack, et sur celui dégouté de Gwen. Il n'y fit pas attention, ayant l'habitude de voir cela de la part de l'oméga. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il était attaché à des chaînes, de même que les autres membres de l'équipe.

"Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-il à son patron.

-Toujours au même endroit. Mais il a décidé, par la faute de Gwen, que nous étions un danger dans sa quête et il nous a assommé avant de nous attacher ici.

-Je n'ai fait que ce qui me paraît juste, rétorqua Cooper.

-Tu as failli nous faire tous tuer! Tu n'as pas pensé à la sécurité de Tosh et de tes camarades! l'engueula Jack, attirant malencontreusement l'alpha inconnu qui comprit qu'ils étaient réveillés."

Il approcha doucement de ses proies, sous le regard apeuré de Tosh. Il avait dans le regard une soif qui n'était pas présente au moment de leurs captures. Une soif de sang. Ses yeux luisaient, avec envie, en regardant l'équipe. Il cherchait sans aucun doute un oméga.

L'équipe était en état d'alerte maximum, se regroupant petit à petit près de Gwen qui semblait être la proie idéale en ce moment. Mais ce qui les surprit, c'est qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers elle, mais vers Ianto, qui prit alors ne comprit pas pourquoi il allait vers un béta sans importance alors qu'elle était une magnifique oméga. Seul Owen connaissait la vérité, et il se mit à pâlir.

"Et merde…, lança-t-il, attirant le regard inquisiteur de Jack."

Alors que la créature s'approchait de plus en plus de Jones, une douce odeur se fit de plus en plus ressentir, montant à la tête de Jack qui tourna un regard enivré vers le dernier arrivé de l'équipe. Le visage de Ianto pâlit de plus en plus à mesure qu'il ressentait ses suppresseurs ne plus faire effet et que sa véritable odeur ressortait.

"Hmm… Les mâles ont bien meilleur goût que les femelles, dit l'alien qui s'enivra des hormones si appétissantes de l'oméga apeuré, j'aime quand ils prennent peur en me voyant, en voyant la mort arrivée. Et toi, tu as l'odeur la plus enivrante qui m'ait été donnée de sentir."

Il huma longuement avant de reprendre avec un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents pointues comme des lames de couteau.

"Ce n'est pas votre alpha qui dira le contraire, n'est-ce-pas?"

Ianto tourna son regard vers son supérieur. Ce qu'il vit confirma les dires de la bête: Jack était totalement perdu dans ces odeurs totalement nouvelles pour lui, et qui lui plaisaient énormément, ses yeux étant devenus rouge sang, signe que l'alpha en lui s'était réveillé.

"Il ne sait même plus quoi faire, ricana la créature en regardant le capitaine. Pauvre alpha!

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça? demanda Owen, espérant retenir l'attention de la créature le temps que Jack reprenne le contrôle sur lui-même.

-Parce que j'ai faim, répondit-elle tout en regardant Ianto perdu dans ses sens oméga, ses yeux violets présents (signe du réveil total de l'oméga en lui). Pour un alpha, seuls les omégas sont appétissants, les bêtas n'ont aucune saveur et me rendent malade!"

Les trois membres de l'équipe en état de penser correctement sursautèrent devant cet élan de dégoût envers les bêtas. Pendant ce temps, Jack s'était ressaisi avec difficulté et s'était mis à réfléchir à un moyen de sauver Ianto des griffes de cette bê illumination se fit dans le cerveau du capitaine qui ricana, attirant l'attention de la bête.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire, stupide humain? Vous perdez la tête?

-Je demande un duel à mort pour la possession de l'oméga! déclara Jack, un large sourire sur les lèvres."

Le capitaine se doutait en effet que la créature, amalgame de plusieurs espèces dominantes, ne pourrait refuser un tel duel, il se devait de montrer sa domination. Son statut d'alpha était en jeu.

"Tu penses pouvoir me battre stupide humain? s'esclaffa-t-il. Et bien je te l'accorde ce duel, ça va me permettre de m'échauffer avant de dévorer ce magnifique oméga. Et comme je suis magnanime, je vous laisse quelques minutes pour dire adieu à vos pathétiques amis. Car nul ne peut mettre en doute la finalité de ce combat: après ta mort, tes compagnons te rejoindront."

Après son discours gorgé orgueil, la créature s'éloigna, leur laissant, selon ses dires, leurs dernières instants.

"Tu es complètement malade! rétorqua Owen en regardant son patron, une fois l'alpha parti.

-C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour nous sortir de là! Je dois te parler Ianto, dit Harkness, doucement, en regardant l'oméga paniqué, les yeux encore violets.

-Tu… tu n'aurais pas dû…, balbutia le gallois en regardant l'alpha droit dans les yeux.

-Je dois protéger toute l'équipe, alors je dois le faire Ianto, dit tendrement Jack en caressant la joue de l'archiviste. Maintenant que je sais qui tu es réellement, je me dois de te protéger. Et une fois cela terminé, on aura une longue discussion tous les deux. D'accord?

-D'accord, répondit l'oméga en fermant les yeux, profitant de la caresse de l'alpha sur sa joue qui le calma totalement, ses yeux redevenus ce qu'ils étaient avant."

Gwen, quant à elle, se sentait humiliée d'être mise de côté par son capitaine et même par une créature. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche tout!? S'il n'existait pas, c'est elle que Jack aurait sauvé, elle pour qui tout le monde s'inquiéterait. Et d'apprendre que ce stupide bêta était en réalité un oméga? Quelle humiliation!

Jack sourit, alors que la créature fut de retour, signe que les quelques minutes de répit étaient écoulées. Il se détourna d'un Ianto qui avait peur pour son capitaine, et il se mit face à la créature. L'alpha inconnu se mit à sourire, heureux d'avoir enfin un peu d'exercice. Jack, quant à lui, se contenta de regarder son ennemi, le visage sérieux.

"La mort ou l'oméga, dit la bête.

-La mort ou l'oméga."

C'était le coup d'envoi du combat. L'alpha aux longs cheveux sauta sur Harkness, qui recula, le faisant s'écraser au sol. Mais les instincts des créatures le constituant lui permirent de se relever à une vitesse phénoménale et d'attaquer Jack qui fut surpris par la vitesse de son adversaire. Il reçut un coup dans le ventre, le faisant chanceler, et la bête en profita pour le rouer de coups, avec ses griffes qui lacèrent la peau du pauvre capitaine. Impuissant Ianto commença à pleurer, sans doute aidé par le trop plein d'hormones.

Au même moment, l'immortel réussit à tourner sa tête pour tomber sur une vision qui lui fit mal au coeur: son magnifique béta - non, oméga - était en train de pleurer de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, pas encore. Cela lui permit de reprendre pied dans la bataille et de devenir enfin acteur de son destin. Il laissa ses phéromones alpha s'échappaient de plus en plus hors de son corps et il agrippa le bras de son adversaire pour bloquer son attaque. Surprise par la force que Jack décuple, la bête fut pendant un instant décontenancée. Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Harkness en profite et projette avec force sa jambe au niveau de son abdomen. S'en suivit une rafale de coups, à des endroits stratégiques du corps, pouvant provoquer des dégâts importants. La créature, bien qu'orgueilleuse au début du combat, se retrouva assailli de toutes parts et sut en regardant dans les yeux de l'alpha que son heure était venue.

Jack détestait tuer des créatures qui ne faisaient que suivre leurs instincts et ce d'autant plus si elles avaient été créées par des Hommes cruels.

Mais il se devait de protéger les habitants de Cardiff et d'assurer la sécurité de son équipe. De sa famille. De SON oméga. Jack acheva son ennemi d'un geste rapide et sans pitié. Il regarda ensuite son équipe, toujours au-dessus du corps, les larmes aux yeux et le corps tremblant, et il s'approcha de ses amis pour les détacher. Il commença par Tosh, puis par Owen qui prit la béta dans ses bras. Il s'occupa ensuite de Gwen qui tenta un rapprochement, sans succès bien sûr, et il finit par Ianto qu'il prit dans ses bras. Le gallois sentit toute la tension dans le corps de l'alpha et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'aider à se calmer.

* * *

Peu de temps après, Jack lâcha le gallois et il demanda à Owen de ramener le SUV pour qu'ils puissent emmener le corps de la créature au Hub. Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que le médecin apparut avec le SUV et ils mirent le corps dans le coffre, avant de tous s'installer pour se diriger vers la base, où ils auront bien besoin d'un remontant pour se remettre les idées en place, et ce remontant sera très certainement le nectar divin d'Ianto. Le trajet se fit ainsi dans le silence, Owen s'inquiétant de la santé de son supérieur et du jeune archiviste, Tosh de la future conversation entre les deux hommes. Et Gwen espérait que Jack vire le nouveau pour avoir cacher sa dynamique, ce qui pouvait être dangereux sur le terrain!

Ils arrivèrent ainsi au Hub, Ianto se dirigeant vers la cuisine, le temps que Jack et Owen montent le corps pour une autopsie.

La tournée de café fut une délivrance pour tous les membres de l'équipe.

Après un rapide check-up d'Owen, Ianto et Jack purent monter dans le bureau du capitaine pour avoir cette fameuse conversation, sous les regards inquiets des deux bêtas, et sous le regard vainqueur de la galloise.


	18. Chapitre 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

* * *

Alors qu'Ianto suivait Jack jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier, Owen et Tosh avaient remarqué le rictus vainqueur de Gwen. Ils comprirent qu'elle espérait que l'alpha vire le jeune gallois, malgré la scène de tendresse entre les deux hommes lors de leurs captures. Eux étaient inquiets. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils avaient peur des conséquences: après tout, Ianto avait caché son statut au dépit des dangers qui pouvait lui arriver à lui, mais aussi à toute l'équipe.

"Tu es un monstre Gwen! lança le béta avec un regard rempli de dégoût envers la galloise."

Elle ne répondit pas, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau où elle se mit à surfer sur le net, sous les regards exaspérés des deux bétas qui n'arrivaient plus à la comprendre: comment pouvait-on espérer le malheur de quelqu'un, surtout de quelqu'un aussi gentil qu'Ianto?

* * *

Au même moment, Jack invita le gallois à s'asseoir alors qu'il était en train de fermer la porte du bureau. L'alpha s'installa de l'autre côté du bureau. Il remarqua rapidement la tension qui se lisait chez le jeune homme.

"Ianto…

-Je suis désolé, déclara le gallois qui tremblait.

-Calme-toi Ianto, dit tendrement le capitaine alors qu'il s'était levé et approché de l'oméga devant lui.

-Je… je n'aurais pas dû me cacher… Je t'ai mis en danger… Je…

-Arrête Ianto, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça… Tu as une raison non? demanda Harkness avant de voir son subalterne acquiescer."

Jones regarda son patron dans les yeux, et il vit que celui-ci était sincère. Il ne lui en voulait aucunement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à raconter pourquoi il cachait sa dynamique: il parla de sa révélation, de la réaction de son père à cela, et la fin de son adolescence jusqu'à son départ à Londres. Jack l'écouta patiemment, se doutant que c'était difficile pour l'oméga de lui raconter cela. Une fois son discours terminé, Ianto releva les yeux qu'il plongea dans le regard de son patron. Il ne vit aucun dégoût envers lui, juste de la douleur pour ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Mais il remarqua autre chose dans les magnifiques yeux de l'alpha. Quelque chose qui le réconforta, une petite étincelle d'un sentiment… De l'amour.

"Merci de m'avoir écouté…

-C'est normal Ianto. Tu as besoin de raconter cela à quelqu'un, même si je suis sûr que Loki est déjà au courant n'est-ce-pas? C'est normal après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Mais pour me le raconter, je te trouve courageux.

-Courageux? Moi?

-Oui. C'est évident que cela t'a traumatisé pour que tu continues de te cacher, encore aujourd'hui. Mais je vais te dire une chose Ianto: maintenant, c'est fini tout ça. Tu dois montrer qui tu es réellement, peu importe ta dynamique. Surtout que ça peut être dangereux dans des situations comme celle de tout à l'heure. Et je ne vais pas te sermonner sur ça parce que maintenant, je connais tes raisons.

-Oui je sais bien mais ça… ça me fait peur…

-Tout va bien, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider..A Torchwood, on ne fait pas de discrimination. Tu vois très bien que Gwen est bien intégrée, c'est d'ailleurs celle qui donne son avis sans scrupule, rigola t-il. Et… j'avoue que ta révélation m'a fait chaud au coeur.

-Comment ça? demanda Jones, intrigué."

Jack sourit, avant de se pencher devant l'oméga et il l'embrassa. Ianto écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant de les fermer. Il se laissa aller dans le baiser, jusqu'à ce que l'alpha coupe le baiser et le regarde en souriant tendrement.

"Pourquoi…?

-Je t'aime Ianto, et cela depuis l'instant même où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Et que tu sois un bêta ou un oméga, ça ne change rien pour moi. Ta dynamique ne fait pas de toi qui tu es vraiment. Et après ce qui est arrivé, je ne veux plus te voir dans un état pareil."

Le gallois eut du mal à le croire, mais l'amour qu'il voyait dans le regard de son patron le réconforta et il alla se blottir contre le torse d'un alpha surpris par le geste, mais qui referma rapidement ses bras autour de l'oméga en souriant.

"Je t'aime tellement Ian…

-Je… je t'aime aussi Jack, murmura Ianto, de manière à ce que Harkness puisse l'entendre."

L'alpha embrassa le front de l'oméga, qui soupira de bien-être et qui se laissa aller complètement à l'étreinte.

"Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus. Tu es ma perle, celui qu'il me fallait dans la vie, déclara Jack en chuchotant dans l'oreille d'Ianto qui se blottit un peu plus contre son… amant?

-Nous… nous sommes en couple? bredouilla l'oméga en rougissant.

-Bien sûr. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi à tes côtés ? questionna l'alpha, inquiet pour sa compréhension des sentiments de sa perle.

-Je… je veux rester avec toi. J'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps.

-Alors c'est réglé, dit le capitaine en souriant. Je ne te quitte plus à partir de maintenant. Je vais te montrer comment un vrai alpha doit se comporter envers un oméga."

Ianto sourit, heureux, tandis que Jack l'invita à le suivre pour rejoindre les autres pour parler de l'affaire avec cette créature, Owen ayant sûrement eu le temps de réaliser l'autopsie.

En sortant du bureau, les deux hommes remarquèrent que Tosh était à son bureau, et elle était sûrement inquiète car elle soupira de soulagement en les voyant tous les deux heureux. Elle eut un large sourire quand elle comprit pourquoi en voyant Jack attirer Ianto à lui pour lui poser un baiser dans les cheveux. Elle se leva quand l'alpha et l'oméga s'approchèrent, et elle sauta dans les bras d'un Ianto rayonnant de bonheur.

"Ca y est, tu as enfin réussi à avoir Jack? taquina la béta.

-C'est plutôt moi qui ai réussi à avoir Ianto, déclara l'alpha en embrassant les cheveux de l'oméga qui soupira une nouvelle fois de bien-être, sous le regard attendri de Sato."

Cette dernière, après cette petite scène remplie de tendresse, alla appeler Owen et Gwen, qui devaient s'engueuler dans un coin de la base, afin de faire la réunion post-affaire. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de réunion où les attendaient déjà les trois autres membres de l'équipe. Ce qu'ils virent en arrivant les scotcha sur place: Ianto était dans les bras d'un Jack heureux qui avait le nez enfoui dans le cou de l'oméga qui avait le sourire sur les lèvres. Owen se calma instantanément, attendri, alors que Gwen ragea de l'intérieur. Comment avait-il osé poser ses mains sur SON alpha!? Pourquoi n'était-il pas viré?

"Assieds-toi Gwen, nous devons faire un debriefing, et maintenant si possible! dit Jack installé à sa place habituelle, Ianto à sa droite et Tosh à sa gauche. Le médecin s'installa à côté de la béta, alors que la galloise fulmina.

-Il a pris ma place, rétorqua-t-elle en regardant l'archiviste.

-Tu t'installes à côté de lui Gwen, et c'est tout! tona Harkness, faisant baisser la tête de la jeune femme en signe de soumission. Tu as quel âge pour ces gamineries!?

-Mais, Jack…

-Non Gwen, tu t'assieds et tu te tais! Bon, Owen, qu'as-tu trouvé lors de l'autopsie?

-Pas grand chose. On peut dire que tu t'es bien défoulé, répondit le béta. Multiples fractures, et deux points vitaux de bousiller. Au niveau génétique, on trouve bien de l'ADN de lion et de renard mêlé à la partie humaine. Le bougre a dû souffrir quand ils ont réalisé les expériences sur lui.

-Pourquoi l'UNIT fait de telles choses? demanda Tosh.

-Pour sauver l'humanité, répondit Jack en posant sa main sur celle d'Ianto sur la table. On subit de plus en plus d'attaques aliens, et sans une certaine personne, les humains n'existeraient plus. Et pour qu'on puisse se défendre, l'UNIT a décidé de créer des armes, mécaniques et biologiques. J'avais déjà mis mon veto sur leurs décisions. Je ne pensais pas que faire des expériences cruelles sur des êtres vivants pouvaient nous faire avancer ou même nous donner des avantages. Mais j'imagine qu'il n'ont pas pris mon avis en compte. Et ils ont commencé les expériences sur les humains pour les rendre plus résistants.

-Mais comment ont-ils réussi à faire accepter ça à des êtres humains? continua la béta, surprise.

-Ils sont endoctrinés dans des idées farfelues, ils sont persuadés de devenir des êtres supérieurs qui serviront leur pays. UNIT a toujours été doué pour endoctriner la population, finit l'alpha en soupirant, tout en serrant la main d'Ianto."

Le jeune oméga remarqua le tension et la fatigue de son amant. Il se leva pour aller chercher le café, sachant que cela calmerait un peu l'alpha qui était sous tension depuis la libération des hormones oméga.

Alors qu'il était en train de préparer le café, il sentit deux bras forts entourer sa taille. Il se blottit contre le torse rassurant de Jack en reconnaissant son odeur si particulière.

"Tu es épuisé, constata Ianto en se tournant vers son alpha qui avait l'air fatigué. Arrêtons pour aujourd'hui, on a tous besoin de repos, et toi plus particulièrement.

-Tu as raison. Un café pour tout le monde, et on arrête. Tu restes avec moi ce soir?

-Hmm… je…

-Je ne te ferai rien, promis. J'ai juste besoin… de toi… de ta présence rassurante...

-Tu as dû souffrir à cause de moi, murmura Ianto en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon coeur, dit le capitaine en caressant la joue de l'oméga. Tout oméga réagit de la même façon face à la peur…"

Jones releva la tête, et il vit dans le regard de son amant qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Il sourit, avant de se tourner vers sa cafetière, et il mit le café dans un thermos qu'il posa sur un plateau avec des mugs. Jack sourit quand son amant lui donna immédiatement sa tasse, et il suivit l'oméga qui amena les remontants aux autres membres de l'équipe qui soupirent d'aise.

"Ton café est toujours un délice, dit Owen avant de boire une gorgée. Je ne peux déjà plus m'en passer."

Le capitaine rit, Tosh gloussa, tandis que Gwen fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard l'oméga mâle devant elle. Ianto fuyait le regard de la galloise, ne supportant pas une telle haine envers lui.

"Bien! Tout le monde rentre, vous avez besoin de repos! déclara l'alpha en prenant son amant dans ses bras.

-Bonne soirée! dirent les deux bêtas, auxquels répondirent le nouveau couple."

Cooper, elle, attendit que le couple de bêtas quitte la base et qu'Ianto aille nettoyer les tasses dans la cuisine, pour s'approcher de son patron qui soupira en la voyant entrer dans son bureau.

"Gwen, j'ai dit tout le monde.

-Je n'ai personne pour me reconduire chez moi, alors…

-Non Gwen, je dois passer la soirée avec Ianto, alors tu appelles Rhys ou tu prends le bus.

-Mais…

-Non! Pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête d'être égoïste Gwen! Ton alpha doit attendre chez toi et moi j'ai mon oméga qui m'attend!"

Elle détourna les talons, énervée. En chemin, elle bouscula un Ianto abasourdi qui allait en direction du bureau du patron. Alors qu'elle sortit de la base, Jack descendit des escaliers pour prendre son oméga dans ses bras.

"On commande? demanda l'alpha.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Ce que toi tu veux. C'est ta soirée.

-Non, c'est notre soirée, rectifia Ianto en souriant. Italien, ça te va?

-Oui, ça fait romantique en plus, dit Jack en souriant, faisant rougir l'oméga."

C'est le capitaine qui se chargea de commander, Ianto incapable de placer deux mots d'affilée sans rougir. L'alpha trouvait ça mignon, et il se rappela que ça devait être la première fois que son amant passait une soirée en tête-à-tête avec un alpha en couple avec lui. L'alpha en lui avait rugi de plaisir d'être son premier, mais l'histoire de son amant ne lui avait pas plu. Comment pouvait-on faire cela, à son propre fils de surcroît?

"Je vais chercher la commande, dit Ianto, sortant Jack de ses pensées.

-D'accord, rejoins-moi dans la salle de réunion."

Jack détourna les talons après avoir embrassé le front de l'oméga qui sortit chercher les plats. En arrivant dans la salle de réunion, il fut surpris de trouver une bougie allumée sur la table, son amant lui ayant ouvert avec galanterie la porte. Il lui prit la commande qu'il posa sur la table avant de tirer une chaise sur laquelle Ianto s'assit en souriant.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, révéla Jones alors que Jack venait de s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Ce n'est pas aussi romantique que je le souhaite mais je veux que notre première soirée en couple soit parfaite. Je t'aime Ianto.

-Je t'aime aussi Jack."


	19. Chapitre 16

**/!\ A lire SVP /!\**

 **Avec Naesse, on a eu l'idée de publier des HS de temps en temps. On en a déjà un pour Halloween et un autre pour Noël. Alors, pour vous remercier de nous suivre dans cette aventure, on vous propose de nous donner des idées de HS qu'on écrira et qu'on publiera sur cette fiction! N'hésitez pas à en proposer plusieurs! Si vous avez une idée de HS pour Noël également, on est preneuses! On publiera deux HS au lieu d'un! On attend avec impatience vos idées! Maintenant, place au chapitre!**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Gwen arriva de bonne heure au travail. Elle se doutait que le nouveau couple avait passé la soirée au Hub. Après tout, elle était restée cachée un moment après son départ, et elle avait vu Ianto récupérer une commande avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Elle voulait profiter du fait qu'Owen et Tosh ne soient pas encore arrivés, et que Jack et Ianto étaient partis chercher le petit-déjeuner pour fouiller dans les enregistrements des caméras pour voir la soirée. Mais elle ragea quand elle remarqua que les caméras n'ont rien enregistré depuis leurs départs la veille.

"Espèce de…

-Tiens, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, Rhys t'a viré de votre nid douillet? se moqua Owen qui venait d'arriver avec Tosh.

-Ta gueule Owen!

-Susceptible dis donc! Rhys ne s'occupe pas assez de toi pour que tu sois dans cet état? Ou est-ce parce que le magnifique alpha que tu convoites est casé avec un autre oméga que toi?

-Owen, laisse-la, ordonna Toshiko. Elle ne sait pas quand il faut s'arrêter et elle ne peut pas se réjouir pour eux, elle en est incapable.

-Incapable de quoi? demanda une voix masculine, faisant tourner la tête des trois membres de Torchwood déjà présents."

Ils virent Jack et Ianto à l'entrée de la zone centrale, main dans la main, l'oméga portant un paquet venant de la boulangerie habituelle. Ils se séparèrent, l'archiviste se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, tandis que l'alpha s'approcha du reste de l'équipe.

"Alors?

-Ce n'est rien Jack, répondit Tosh. On avait besoin de mettre les points sur les i tous les trois. Même si je pense que ce n'est pas encore réglé.

-Je ne me mêle pas de vos histoires, déclara Jack. Venez prendre le petit-déjeuner, Ian ne va pas nous attendre éternellement."

Il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, suivi par les deux bêtas qui attendaient avec impatience le premier café de la journée. En entrant, ils remarquèrent tous le sourire du patron qui était apparu en voyant Ianto s'atteler à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Owen et Tosh furent attendris en voyant l'alpha prendre son amant dans ses bras, tandis que Gwen se décida intérieurement à tout faire pour écarter l'oméga de son capitaine, quitte à employer la manière forte.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Ianto était occupé aux archives, concentré sur les nouveaux dossiers à trier suite aux dernières enquêtes. Ces derniers jours avaient été mouvementés mais cela avait apporté une chose positif: sa relation avec Jack.

"Ianto, je peux te parler une minute? demanda Cooper en s'approchant de son homologue oméga.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Tu vas t'éloigner de Jack, et tout de suite.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Tu n'es pas fait pour Jack. Non mais regarde-toi un peu! Tu n'as rien d'un oméga normal. En tant que bêta, déjà tu faisais pitié mais un oméga?! Sérieusement?! Une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voudra, il te laissera tomber.

-Je ne te crois pas…

-C'est un alpha, il a juste besoin d'assouvir ses pulsions avec un oméga! Et tu ne peux pas lui donner cela, vierge comme tu es! Ou alors, il veut dépuceler un oméga mâle. Après tout, vous êtes une...espèce rare. Mais quelle abomination! Mais bon, je pense que ça a un côté exotique de coucher avec toi.

-Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas! rétorqua-t-il en voulant sortir de la pièce."

L'attaque verbale de Gwen agressait les sens du jeune homme qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose: être auprès de son alpha pour que celui-ci démente les accusations.

"Il en aura vite marre de toi, et il se tournera vers moi car je peux le combler! dit-elle en ricanant, alors qu'elle était en train de sortir de la pièce."

Elle sourit victorieusement, heureuse de son petit effet. Elle voulait mettre le doute dans l'esprit du jeune oméga, et le connaissant, il allait se triturer les méninges. Quel idiot!

Et elle eut raison. Ianto avait fermé à clé la porte de la salle, et il avait coupé les caméras. Les paroles de Gwen le travaillaient. Que devait-il penser de sa relation avec son patron? Depuis la veille, il était heureux, et l'alpha en avait l'air également. Il n'avait pas le regard du prédateur. Il était bienveillant, et prêt à tout pour le rendre heureux. Mais est-ce qu'il lui cachait ses véritables intentions? Est-ce que son père avait raison depuis le début? Après tout, à part Loki, personne ne s'était intéressé à lui. Il devait trouver des réponses, et garder tout cela pour lui. Il ne faut surtout pas que Jack et les autres soient au courant de sa conversation avec Gwen.

* * *

Il remonta à l'heure du repas. Jack, inquiet pour son amant, avait pris les commandes à sa place, remarquant très bien qu'il se passait quelque chose avec l'oméga. Ce dernier s'installa à table, discret, la tête baissée.

"Ianto, tu vas bien? demanda Tosh qui avait remarqué l'état de son ami."

Il ne répondit pas, entièrement focalisé sur ses pensées. Cela inquiéta les membres de Torchwood, sauf Gwen qui était évidemment au courant de tout. Jack attendit la fin du repas, que les autres membres sortent de la pièce, pour s'approcher du jeune oméga qui n'avait pas bougé, même pour faire un café.

"Ian? dit l'alpha en se penchant devant le gallois. Ian?

-... Jack?

-Tu réponds enfin, soupira l'alpha de soulagement. Tout va bien?

-Euh… oui, j'ai juste reçu un message de ma soeur après le petit-déjeuner, c'est pour ça, inventa le jeune oméga. Je suis désolé si ça a impacté sur le travail…

-Non, non. Les archives sont ton antre, tu vas à la vitesse que tu le souhaites. On s'inquiétait seulement parce que tu ne nous répondais pas quand on te parlait. Tu me diras si c'est grave d'accord? Je suis là pour t'aider. On est un couple après tout, finit Jack en souriant."

 _Un couple? Vraiment?_ pensa Ianto alors que son amant venait de sortir. _Est-ce vraiment le cas?_

* * *

Le lendemain, Ianto arriva seul à la base, un peu plus tard que d'habitude. La veille au soir, il avait prétexté devoir régler le faux-problème avec sa soeur pour que son amant le laisse tranquille.

Après avoir eu le temps de bien réfléchir, il s'était rendu compte que l'alpha avait eu, depuis le début, un comportement irréprochable, tandis que Gwen avait depuis le début était en contradiction avec lui, à lui faire des petites remarques. Il s'était ainsi décidé à oublier ses paroles et à profiter pleinement de son petit ami. Il eut même un petit sourire au souvenir de la demande de Jack avant son départ: il l'avait invité au restaurant le soir même, et cela l'avait rendu heureux.

"Salut Ianto, dit Tosh quand elle le vit arriver près des ordinateurs. Oh toi, il t'est arrivé quelque chose de bien, continua-t-elle en voyant le sourire de son ami.

-Pas encore, mais ce soir…, commença-t-il, mystérieusement.

-Oh, un rendez-vous!? s'exclama la béta, heureuse comme tout. Tu me tiens au courant?

-Oui Tosh, répondit le jeune homme en faisant semblant d'être exaspéré, avant de sourire. Je vais te laisser travailler, je suis en retard pour le café."

Il alla préparer le café qu'il distribua ensuite aux deux bêtas. Ne voyant pas Gwen, il posa sa tasse sur son bureau, et il se décida à monter au bureau de Jack. Juste avant de toquer à la porte, il remarqua que l'oméga était en compagnie de l'alpha, en pleurs. Ianto resta derrière la porte, adossé contre le mur, et il entendit sans le vouloir la conversation qui se déroulait dans le bureau.

"R-Rhys a… il veut… annuler nos fiançailles…

-Oh, Gwen…

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je…

-Chut, calme-toi, dit Jack en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras qui en profita pour humer l'odeur de l'alpha. Ce n'est certainement qu'une petit crise dans ton couple. Tu sais le stress que ça peut engendrer des fiançailles.

-Tu es vraiment gentil Jack. A me réconforter alors que je n'ai pas été très consolidante avec l'équipe ces derniers temps

-Tu étais sur les nerfs, surtout si tu avais des problèmes dans ton couple. Si tu veux on en reparle ce soir autour d'un verre d'accord?

-O-Oui…

-Pour le moment, tu vas essayer de ne plus penser à ça, et tu vas essayer reprendre ton travail. Ça te changera les idées."

Jones quitta l'endroit avant qu'un des deux présents du bureau sort. Il se précipita vers la salle des archives, et il n'en sortit pas de la journée, même au midi. Jack s'était inquiété pour lui et avait tenté de discuter avec son amant enfermé, sans grand succès car ce dernier ne lui parla pas, et ne lui ouvrit pas la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y arrive à Ianto? demanda Owen à Tosh qui virent le patron monter à son bureau, la tête baissée.

-Je ne sais pas, tout allait bien ce matin. Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?

-C'est possible. Il faudra essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, et je crois qu'on fera ça demain, soupira-t-il en voyant Jones sortir de la base, les yeux rougis."

La jeune femme acquiesça, et se replongea dans son travail en pensant à son ami. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre Jack et Ianto pour que ce dernier soit dans cet état sans que l'alpha ne sache pourquoi?


	20. Chapitre 17

**Je relance!**

 **/!\ A lire SVP /!\**

 **Avec Naesse, on a eu l'idée de publier des HS (des petits hors-séries qui ne suivent pas la trame principale de l'histoire) de temps en temps. On en a déjà un pour Halloween et un autre pour Noël. Alors, pour vous remercier de nous suivre dans cette aventure, on vous propose de nous donner des idées de HS qu'on écrira et qu'on publiera sur cette fiction! N'hésitez pas à en proposer plusieurs! Si vous avez une idée de HS pour Noël également, on est preneuses! On publiera deux HS au lieu d'un! On attend avec impatience vos idées! Maintenant, place au chapitre!**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

* * *

Ianto était rentré plus tôt chez lui. Il n'avait prévenu personne, et il ne comptait pas les prévenir. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Après tout, il le sera toujours, Jack préférant passer sa soirée avec Gwen qu'avec lui. Il avait complètement oublié leur rendez-vous dès lors que Gwen était venue parler de ses problèmes. Il aurait pu en parler, mais l'alpha n'était pas venu lui en parler. Elle avait raison: Jack voulait certainement assouvir son rêve de coucher avec un oméga mâle…

Il se déshabilla et il coupa son portable pour éviter les appels de ses coéquipiers. Il s'installa dans son lit avant de se mettre à déprimer et à pleurer, et il s'endormit, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Il passa une très mauvaise nuit. Les cauchemars avaient été présents, tournant autour de Jack et de Gwen dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se moquant de lui et de sa naïveté. Il ne quitta pas son lit, ne voulant pas voir les visages heureux de l'alpha et de l'oméga suite à la soirée de la veille. Il alluma son portable, avant de voir qu'il avait des appels manqués d'Owen, de Tosh, et de Jack. Il soupira, avant de se décider à appeler le médecin de l'équipe.

" _Ianto! Tu vas bien!?_ dit Harper, le téléphone à peine décroché.

-Je… Je ne viendrai pas… Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai l'impression que mes chaleurs vont bientôt arriver…

- _D'accord. Et maintenant, parlons de ce qu'il s'est passé hier._

-Owen, je…

 _-Non Ianto, tu m'écoutes! Avec Tosh, on s'est inquiétés toute la soirée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jack?_

-...

- _Ou alors Gwen t'a dit quelque chose? Ianto, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?_

-... Je…

 _-Ianto_ , dit une voix féminine. _Raconte-nous, on ne dira rien à Jack, je te le promets._

-Tosh je… d'accord…"

Il raconta toute l'histoire, des menaces à la scène de la veille et au rendez-vous entre Jack et Gwen.

" _Mais… je croyais que tu devais aller en rendez-vous hier soir avec Jack…_ , dit la béta.

-Je le croyais aussi, mais il a préféré Gwen. Elle avait raison sur tout…

 _-Ianto…_

-Ne dites rien à Jack, c'est tout ce que je veux… Je m'éloignerai petit à petit de lui, comme ça, il pourra aller avec elle…

 _-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?_ demanda Owen.

-Non… J'aime Jack… de tout mon coeur… Mais lui non…

\- _Ianto… Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Jack avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras. Tu sais comment est Gwen, et Jack a toujours eu un cœur trop gros, il ne peux pas rester sans rien faire devant la misère des gens. Mais il faut que tu saches que c'est la première fois qu'on voit Jack aussi heureux avec quelqu'un. Et ce n'est surtout pas Gwen qui lui donne un sourire pareil_ , dit le médecin. _Mais on va tenir nos promesses et on ne dira rien à Jack. Mais dès que tes chaleurs sont finies, il faudra discuter avec lui Ianto. En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à nous appeler."_

Le jeune oméga raccrocha après avoir saluer ses deux amis, et il s'emmitouffa dans sa couette avant de s'endormir pour essayer de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil.

* * *

A la base, c'est un Owen énervé qui avait raccroché. Il s'était enfermé dans la baie médicale avec Tosh pour avoir des nouvelles d'Ianto, et ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça.

"J'en reviens pas…, dit Tosh, les larmes aux yeux.

-Cette sa****; elle a osé le menacer! Elle va me le payer!

-Calme-toi Owen, ordonna la béta en croisant les bras malgré son état émotionnel. Il faut faire quelque chose. Elle a peut-être réussi son coup, mais elle ne doit pas gagner une nouvelle fois.

-Tu crois qu'il faut prévenir Jack?

-Je ne sais pas… Mieux vaut attendre qu'il demande de lui-même je pense. N'oublie pas qu'on a promis à Ianto de ne rien dire… Et puis, Jack est fou amoureux de Ianto, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Alors il ne va pas laisser cette garce les séparer."

Ils continuèrent de discuter de la situation, avant de retourner travailler. Owen partit dans son infirmerie tandis que Tosh remonta dans la partie centrale pour s'occuper du rapport en retard sur la dernière affaire.

* * *

La matinée passa tranquillement au Hub. Owen avait nettoyé complètement son antre et Tosh avait terminé son rapport. Il n'avait pas vu Gwen qui avait passé la matinée dans le bureau de Jack qui avait l'air exténué en arrivant dans la salle de réunion pour le repas du midi, alors que l'oméga était aux anges. En s'installant à sa place, l'alpha remarqua que c'était Tosh qui était en train de distribuer le repas. Il ne dit rien, préférant attendre la fin du repas pour parler aux deux bêtas.

Alors que Gwen sortit la première de la salle, l'alpha ferma la porte derrière elle. Owen et Tosh regardèrent le patron, surpris par le geste.

"Je dois vous parler, déclara Jack en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

-Pourquoi avoir laissé Gwen partir? rétorqua Owen, les bras croisés, un regard énervé. Vous êtes inséparables depuis hier!

-Ca ne la regarde pas. Où est Ianto? demanda Harkness, inquiet pour le jeune oméga.

-Il ne se sent pas bien et ses chaleurs vont arriver, répondit Harper. Je lui ai dit de rester chez lui.

-Tu aurais dû me prévenir! s'énerva le capitaine. Je m'inquiète depuis hier, il ne répond même plus au téléphone. Tu aurais dû me mettre au courant, on est en couple, lui et moi!"

Le médecin écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jack sorte cela alors qu'il avait en un sens abandonné son amant à qui il avait promis une soirée pour une autre. Il s'énerva, et la bombe explosa, et même si Tosh la vit venir, elle ne put l'empêcher.

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis! Tu ne le mérites même pas après ce que tu lui as fait hier soir!

-De quoi!? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour ça!? s'exclama l'immortel. J'ai juste bu un verre avec une collègue, il n'a aucune raison de…

-Mais merde Jack! Tu lui avais promis un restaurant! Et d'un coup, tu invites une oméga qui en a après toi à boire un verre! Tu es le plus grand des enfoirés!"

L'alpha pâlit. Comment avait-il pu faire ça!? Quel con il faisait! Ianto avait raison de lui en vouloir et de ne plus vouloir le voir…

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…? dit l'alpha en se prenant la tête, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Je suis un abruti…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! Et tu es aveugle par-dessus le marché! renchérit le médecin.

-Il y a autre chose c'est ça? demanda un Jack abattu.

-Tu devrais surveiller Gwen, murmura Tosh avant de sortir de la pièce, suivi d'Owen qui lui dit de regarder les vidéos de surveillance de la veille, et celles de la salle des archives de préférence."

Alors que les deux bêtas étaient de retour à leurs postes, Jack monta dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte au nez d'une Cooper qui commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il s'installa à son bureau en soupirant, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Il se décida à regarder les vidéos de surveillance comme lui avait suggéré Owen, et après avoir fouillé dans les archives dans son ordinateur, il tomba sur une vidéo qui pouvait l'intéresser. Il la lança et la vidéo lui glaça le sang: il n'avait jamais pensé que Gwen était comme ça! Elle avait osé menacer Ianto à cause de sa relation avec lui! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir le comportement de Gwen envers Ianto? Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle quand cela concernait la galloise? Il allait devoir remettre les points sur les i, et cela allait commencer maintenant!

Il se leva, et sortit de son bureau. Une fois la porte ouverte, il cria le nom de Gwen qui arriva en courant, inquiète par le ton de la voix de l'alpha. Il devait lui en vouloir pour quelque chose... Et son impression se confirma quand elle vit le regard énervé de son patron qui lui ordonna sèchement de s'asseoir alors qu'il fermait la porte.

"Je pense que tu me dois des explications Gwen!

-Pour?

-Pour ça, répondit l'alpha en tournant l'écran de son ordinateur pour lui montrer la vidéo."

L'oméga pâlit de plus en plus quand la vidéo avança. Quelle excuse est-ce qu'elle pourrait trouver pour se sortir de ça? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la trouver que Jack l'attaqua à nouveau. Et elle sut qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas complètement psychologiquement en voyant le regard fou de son patron.

"Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense!?

-Euh… je…

-Merde Gwen, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait!? Des menaces à cause de… Je n'en reviens pas! Tu as pensé à ce qu'Ianto pouvait ressentir!? Non, je ne crois pas, ce ne doit pas être la première fois que tu le menaces, n'est-ce-pas?

-... Ca ne te regarde pas…

-Oh que si. Lui et moi sommes en couple. Je suis sûr que tu as également inventé l'histoire d'hier. Tu me dégoûtes Gwen! Hors de ma vue!"

Elle s'exécuta, soumise aux phéromones alphas. Elle partit de la base en pleurs, sous les regards surpris du couple qui la regarda passer devant eux. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Jack qui avait mis son manteau de passer en courant devant eux. Ils se doutaient de ce qu'il allait faire, et ils espéraient qu'Ianto allait laisser l'alpha s'excuser.

* * *

Harkness traversa rapidement la place pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Ianto. Il put pénétrer dans l'immeuble car une gentille voisine le laissa entrer. Elle lui avait également communiquer le numéro de l'appartement de son amant, et il la remercia en souriant, avant de s'y précipiter. C'est essoufflé qu'il sonna à la porte de l'oméga qui ne répondit pas. Il recommença: même résultat. Il toqua à la porte en appelant Jones à travers la porte, tout en s'excusant, désespéré. Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que le locataire de l'appartement lui ouvrit la porte. Le coeur de Jack se brisa quand il vit les yeux rougis par les larmes de son amant qui le laissa entrer à sa suite. L'alpha le suivit après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, et il prit l'oméga dans ses bras, en pleurant.

"Je suis désolé, tellement désolé Ian… J'aurais dû voir ce qu'elle te faisait subir… Je suis désolé…

-...

-Je… Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi… Il n'y aura jamais rien… C'est elle qui se fait des films… Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'elle a fait…

-...

-C'est toi que j'aime Ianto, et tu es le seul… Tout ce qu'elle t'a dit est faux… Je ne t'ai pas choisi pour assouvir une quelconque pulsion… Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, et non pour ta dynamique oméga…"

Il n'osa pas relever la tête, ne voulant pas voir le regard triste de son amant. Si Ianto ne voulait plus de lui, il allait le laisser vivre tranquillement sa vie et s'éloigner s'il le fallait. C'est dans ses pensées pessimistes qu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Il se retrouva blotti contre le torse de l'oméga qui était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

"C'est… c'est moi qui suis désolé Jack… Je… je n'aurais jamais dû la croire… Je… je dois te faire confiance… Je suis désolé…

-Tout va bien Ian… Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Gwen. Et surtout, j'aurais dû en discuter avec toi avant. Pardonne-moi… Je t'aime…

-Moi… moi aussi…, répondit Jones qui continuait de pleurer.

-Calme-toi mon coeur… Tu vas alerter tous les alphas du coin avec tes hormones… Alors, Owen avait raison… Tu vas bientôt entrer en chaleur…

-Oui, c'est vrai, déclara l'oméga en s'installant dans le canapé, Jack à ses côtés. Ce… ce n'était pas une excuse pour ne pas venir travailler, même si ça m'a arrangé sur le coup…

-Que comptes-tu faire pour tes chaleurs…?

-Je… Je ne sais pas...

-Je peux t'aider si tu as besoin. Réfléchis-y. En attendant, je vais m'occuper de toi, je t'ai délaissé à cause de Gwen. Et cela commence par le dîner que je t'ai promis! Mais dans ta condition, je peux te cuisiner quelque chose ici. Je t'assure que je suis un vrai cordon bleu. Me laisserais-tu utiliser ta cuisine?

-Aucun problème pour ça!"

Ianto sourit, et alla se préparer pour pouvoir être plus présentable à leur « rendez vous ».

C'est donc un Ianto séduisant que vit Jack en se tournant vers son amant.

"Tu es magnifique, murmura l'alpha dans l'oreille de son amant."

Puis il dirigea Ianto vers la salle à manger où était dressée de façon romantique la table. Deux bougies parfumées donnaient une ambiance tamisée. Après avoir délicatement placé Ianto sur la chaise, Jack rapporta leurs repas.

Les deux amants passèrent ainsi une soirée calme en tête-à-tête. Aucune ombre au tableau n'était venue déranger leur soirée.


	21. HS Halloween

_**HS Halloween**_

* * *

Le 31 octobre, on pouvait voir dans les rues des enfants frapper aux portes pour lancer les fameux "Trick or treat!". Ianto, en voyant en ce jour les enfants déguisés pour l'occasion hors de chez eux, eut mal au coeur. Jamais il n'avait connu la joie de se déguiser et d'obtenir des bonbons d'adultes qui faisaient semblant d'avoir peur, tout en gardant le sourire. Il n'avait pas non plus connu la joie de les partager avec sa famille ou d'échanger certains des bonbons avec des amis. Jamais il n'avait fait de fête costumée avec des amis qu'il aurait pu avoir. Et jamais il ne connaîtrait cela, son innocence perdue alors qu'il était encore jeune. Habituellement, le jour d'Halloween, il tentait d'échapper à son père, qui buvait plus que d'habitude pour oublier la mort de sa femme. Et après trois bouteilles de whisky, Mr Jones était bien plus brutal envers Ianto.

C'est avec cette triste pensée qu'il se dirigea vers la base de Torchwood 3, se préparant à cette journée qu'il voyait déjà horrible. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit des décorations d'Halloween un peu partout dans la partie centrale. Il resta ébahi devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui, et il n'entendit pas Owen et Tosh arriver derrière lui.

"On dirait que Jack a remis ça, dit le médecin, faisant sortir le gallois de ses pensées.

-C'est-à-dire?

-C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais vu ce côté de Jack, continua Tosh en souriant. C'est un véritable enfant le jour d'Halloween. Et les décorations ne sont que la première partie."

Ianto n'eut pas le temps de demander plus de détails qu'il vit son patron descendre de son bureau, un large sourire sur les lèvres. L'alpha s'approcha du petit groupe, puis il remarqua que son amant était totalement perdu.

"Tu aurais pu lui expliquer Jack, dit Harper en envoyant un signe en direction de l'oméga.

-J'ai complètement oublié. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'y ai pas pensé. Excuse-moi Ianto…"

Harkness prit le menton de l'oméga entre ses doigts, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Voyant que son amant se laissait faire, il en profita. La journée allait être merveilleuse pour l'alpha. Surtout que Gwen ne sera pas là pour les gêner! Il tendit la main à son amant qui la prit, se demandant toujours ce qu'il se passait. Le patron l'emmena dans son bureau en lui tenant la main, ne la lâchant pas après être entrés. Jack attira son oméga après s'être installé dans son fauteuil, voulant Ianto assis sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jack? C'est quoi toutes ces décorations?

-Hmm… J'ai toujours aimé fêter Halloween, depuis tout petit. Peu importe la planète sur laquelle j'ai pu voyager, je l'ai toujours fêté. Sur certaines planètes, c'est une fête sacrée, mais qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on a ici. C'était magnifique à voir…

-Je… Je n'ai jamais fêté Halloween, avoua Ianto en baissant la tête. C'était surtout le jour des morts pour lui et donc celui de ma mère. Les déguisements et la fête, c'est trop "enfantin" selon… lui…

-Ian… Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'il dit, la fête d'Halloween est bien plus que la fête des morts et la chasse aux bonbons. Ce soir, viens à cette adresse, dit l'alpha en donnant un petit papier à son amant. Tu verras une facette d'Halloween que tu ne connais pas. Pas besoin de costumes, il faut juste être habillé en noir.

-D'accord, je viendrai. Je dois ramener quelque chose?

-Non. J'ai juste besoin de ta présence, déclara Jack, un large sourire sur le visage."

Cette phrase fit rougir Ianto qui tenta de cacher son visage, sans grand succès quand on connaît Harkness. Il ne le laissa pas faire, attrapant son menton pour l'embrasser tendrement. Jamais Ianto n'avait pensé qu'il allait connaître de tels moments avec un alpha. Il n'avait pas imaginé sa vie telle qu'elle est actuellement, en couple avec un alpha qui l'aime en retour, et qui ne demande rien d'autre que sa présence à ses côtés. Il était simplement heureux.

* * *

Une fois sa journée terminée, il rentra chez lui, seul. Sur le chemin du retour, il pensa à ce que Jack allait bien lui montrer: un défilé? une soirée dans un cimetière? Il s'imaginait des choses, plus loufoques les unes que les autres, mais certainement loin de la vérité. Une fois chez lui, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. Il partit fouiller dans son armoire.

"Une tenue noire…"

Il eut un sourire quand il trouva sa chemise noire, qu'il mit avec un jean noir, et il passa par-dessus sa veste en cuir, qu'il avait gardé de l'époque Londres, et que Loki lui avait offert. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il prit le papier avec l'adresse et sortit de chez lui. Il se dirigea, ses mains dans les poches, vers le lieu indiqué. C'était une petite maison en retrait du centre-ville, mais bien placée, avec une vue sur la mer. Il se demandait à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir, mais il sentit des présences autour de lui. Il se mit sur ses gardes, avant de voir Jack sortir de la dite-maison. L'alpha s'approcha de l'oméga et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune gallois avait à peine eu le temps de voir son amant, et le peu qu'il avait vu lui avait énormément plu. Mais il avait plus important à penser pour le moment et il ne tarda pas à prévenir Harkness.

"Jack, on est entourés.

-Je l'ai senti également. Ils sont nombreux, et menaçants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Ce sont peut-être des aliens?"

A peine avait-il eu le temps de poser la question qu'une horde de créatures ressemblants à des vampires les entoura. Harkness serra Ianto contre lui, dans un instinct protecteur. Il sortit son arme avec sa main libre et il la pointa sur ses adversaires, prêt à en découdre, tout en gardant une main sur la hanche de l'oméga qui paniqua: après tout, il n'avait pas pris son arme avec lui. Alors que Jack essayait de cacher son amant des yeux affamés des vampires face à lui, un être d'une puissance supérieure apparut devant eux, dans toute la magnificence d'un vampire.

"Et bien, je vois que vous avez trouvé un oméga très appétissant, déclara l'inconnu en dévoilant des dents pointus. Et un alpha plus que sexy par-dessus le marché!"

Jack baissa son arme, surprenant Ianto qui leva sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le choqua: un sourire était apparu sur son visage, de même que sur celui du vampire qui ordonna à ses troupes de s'éloigner.

"Et bien Drake, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles un vieil ami?

-Tu sais très bien que j'aime m'amuser, déclara le dénommé Drake qui s'approcha.

-Ian, commença Harkness. Je te présente le comte Dracula, un ami de longue date. Drake, je te présente Ianto.

-Enchanté, dit l'archiviste abasourdi, en restant contre l'alpha.

-Enchanté jeune homme. C'est ton oméga Jack?

-Nous sommes en couple, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Bon, sinon, tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai demandé?

-Oui. Je vous emmène chez moi ce soir pour la fête d'Halloween. J'ai préparé ce qu'il faut pour cacher vos caractéristiques humaines. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez tués ou transformés chez moi."

Jack hocha la tête, reconnaissant, puis il prit la main d'Ianto dans la sienne, avant de s'approcher du chef des vampires qui les fit disparaître dans un enchevêtrement de chauves-souris qui s'envolèrent dans le ciel de Cardiff.

* * *

Ianto perdit l'équilibre quand ils réapparurent. Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois qu'il voyageait de cette façon. Jack, quant à lui, était le plus heureux des alphas! Avec sa perte d'équilibre, son amant avait atterri contre son torse, et l'alpha adorait avoir son oméga contre lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, s'enivrant de l'odeur apaisante d'Ianto.

"Mmh… Tout va bien Ian?

-Moui… Je suis bien là…

-Allons-y, déclara le comte qui apparut à leurs côtés. On a un peu de marche à faire, je ne peux pas vous faire apparaître dans un château rempli de vampires!

-Merci de penser à notre bien-être, dit Jack en souriant."

Ianto le remercia à son tour, et ils se mirent en route, suivant le roi des vampires. La propriété se trouvait au sommet d'une montagne, où le froid régnait. L'oméga se mit à grelotter, sa veste en cuir ne le réchauffant pas. Jack se maudit, se disant qu'il aurait dû prévenir son amour qu'il allait dans un endroit froid.

"Désolé Ian… J'aurai dû te demander de te couvrir plus…

-Ce… Ce n'est rien… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

-Viens, dit Jack en ouvrant son fameux manteau militaire qu'il avait mis au-dessus de sa tenue noire. Tu es frigorifié, et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes malade."

Le gallois fit comme demandé, et il alla se blottir contre l'alpha qui l'enveloppa dans le manteau. Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant un moment, avant de faire face à la propriété de Dracula: un magnifique château sombre, à l'image du propriétaire qui ouvrit une porte sur le côté, les invitant à le suivre. Ils passèrent dans un dédale de couloirs, tout aussi sombres les uns que les autres. Ianto se surprit à admirer la décoration atypique, mais magnifique, du lieu. Il aimait beaucoup le charme ancien du lieu. Il s'arrêta dans sa contemplation quand Drake les fit entrer dans une chambre.

"Tu sais ce que tu dois faire Jack. Tout est à la même place que la dernière fois. On viendra vous chercher à l'heure des festivités."

Le comte sortit, laissant le couple découvrir la pièce. Elle était immense. Le charme naturel des pierres ayant servies à la construction du château était présent dans le pièce. Une grande cheminée trônait en face du lit. Aucune lumière naturelle ne pouvait filtrer dans la pièce, de façon qu'un vampire de passage ne disparaisse pas à cause d'un rayon de soleil. Ianto regardait la pièce comme un enfant qui découvre quelque chose, et cela fit fondre Jack qui adorait voir son amant avec un air enfantin. L'alpha coupa court à sa contemplation quand il se rappela qu'ils devaient se préparer.

"Tu viens Ian? On a des choses à prévoir!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par "cacher nos caractéristiques humaines"?

-Comment t'expliquer ça… Les humains ont une odeur qui attirent les vampires, mais le sang humain a une particularité qui les obligent à boire notre sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. C'est une sorte d'ambroisie pour eux. On peut les fréquenter autant qu'on veut, mais on doit cacher notre odeur humaine. Ils ne sont pas aussi monstrueux que le prétend la légende.

-Je pensais que… qu'ils ne nous acceptaient pas…

-Comme quoi! Aller, viens avec moi, on doit se préparer. Drake ne tolérerait pas un retard avec qu'il nous a gentiment accepté de nous recevoir!"

Ianto acquiesça, avant de suivre son amant qui traversait la pièce pour rejoindre un petit meuble qui se trouvait à part, intriguant l'oméga. Jack l'ouvrit, et sortit deux bouteilles, avant d'en tendre une à son amant qui leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il lui expliqua que cette potion allait changeait l'odeur de leurs sangs, les rendant ainsi moins appétissants pour les vampires. Il le rassura également en lui disant que ce n'était pas douloureux, qu'il allait juste ressentir une sensation de bien-être. Après tout, Dracula appréciait énormément les humains pour ne pas leur vouloir de mal. Ce n'est qu'une fois que l'alpha but la potion que l'oméga se décida à en faire de même. Comme prévu, il se sentit bien, et aucun changement ne se fit ressentir pour lui. Harkness continua le traitement en aspergeant son amant d'un parfum qui allait cacher son odeur, et il en fit de même sur lui-même. Ce fut une dizaine de minutes après qu'un vampire vient les chercher pour les emmener à la salle du bal. Jack garda Ianto serré contre lui, de peur qu'un vampire alpha ne lui vole l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Le comte Dracula avait demandé à ses invités de le suivre dans la salle de bal. Sa fête allait être un succès: tous les vampires à la tête d'un clan étaient présents. Il sentit également que Jack et son amant allaient arriver sous peu, et la fête pourrait démarrer.

Quand il vit le couple à la porte, il les invita à entrer d'un signe de tête, et ils s'avancèrent pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Il leur montra un endroit où s'installer le temps de la cérémonie qui allait commencer: il ne pouvait pas faire venir des humains dans le cercle, de peur que les festivités aient un effet néfaste sur eux. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux, et il prit la tête de la cérémonie. Le rite consistait à réciter différentes "prières" autour d'un pentacle géant qui permettait aux vampires de prospérer. Et tout en psalmodiant, le pentacle s'illuminait avec, au milieu de celui-ci, un gigantesque miroir où des images se succédaient. Il montrait les étapes de vie du clan, du début de l'ère des vampires en Égypte antique jusqu'à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Cela dura une bonne heure, heure qu'Ianto passa à admirer ce qui se passait devant lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on pouvait faire de telles choses à Halloween, et que les peuples avaient différentes traditions très intéressantes. Jack eut un sourire en voyant son amant aussi sérieux de découvrir cela. Les vampires s'arrêtèrent de prononcer leurs prières et le comte se retourna vers eux, voulant découvrir ce qu'avaient pensé les deux humains de cette petite cérémonie.

"C'était très intéressant à découvrir et à voir! déclara Ianto, les étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je suis heureux que ça vous ait plu, dit le vampire. Si vous êtes partants, un bal est organisé.

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, dit Jack en souriant, tout en regardant son amant qui était également partant."

Dracula leur demanda de le suivre, et ils allèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce, où une musique était diffusé, et quelques couples étaient déjà en train de danser. L'alpha sourit une nouvelle fois, et il invita son amant à danser. Ianto, heureux, accepta, et Jack l'attira au centre de la piste de danse.

"La soirée te plaît Ian?

-Bien sûr. Je ne pensais pas ce matin que j'allais passer une telle soirée. Merci Jack…

-C'est normal Ianto."

Ils continuèrent à tournoyer entre les différents couples. L'amour qui émanait du couple, fit sourire les différentes personnes qui les regarder. Un tel amour était tellement rare que les vampires non centenaires n'en avaient jamais vu. Il était pur, magnifique. Le couple était souriant, dans leur bulle. Même le comte ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant, et c'était la première fois qu'il souriait devant ses convives.

"Tu as bien choisi Jack. Tu as même trouvé ton âme-soeur! Que les chauves-souris veillent sur vous, et faites que votre vie soit longue et paisible!"

* * *

 **31/10/2018**


	22. Chapitre 18

**ATTENTION! LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE, DELIMITE PAR DES /!\\!**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Jack se dirigea seul vers la base. Il devait s'occuper de quelques dossiers avant de pouvoir profiter des chaleurs avec son oméga. Il laissait ainsi à Ianto le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il souhaitait faire durant cette période.

A la base, il alla s'installer directement dans son bureau, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Il devait également décider d'une punition pour Gwen, mais il ferait cela plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait lire et signer, encore et toujours lire et signer ,sa pile de dossiers. Ianto lui avait dit un jour qu'il devrait s'en occuper en temps et en heure pour éviter d'accumuler. Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas, elle n'allait pas disparaître d'un coup à force de la regarder de travers. Il faut dire aussi que la veille, Gwen ne lui avait pas permis de travailler, l'accaparant toute la matinée pour des conneries et le début de l'après-midi pour ses conneries envers l'archiviste. Il soupira, et se mit au travail.

A l'heure du midi, les trois-quarts de la pile avaient été étudiés et signés, et il soupira de soulagement quand il se leva pour aller rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe. Il eut un sourire en voyant qu'Ianto était venu spécialement pour prendre le repas avec eux, même s'il aurait dû rester se reposer chez lui. Depuis que ses « pré-chaleurs » étaient apparues, le jeune homme avait commencé à accumuler les affaires moelleuses et confortables dans un coin de son appartement pour se former un « nid ». C'était un instinct de base d'oméga, et même lui ne pouvait en réchapper. Jack trouvait d'ailleurs ça tellement adorable, surtout lorsque Ianto lui avait pris son tee-shirt et même son oreiller pour l'incorporer dedans. Cela signifiait sans doute que son odeur rassurait Ianto.

"Ian, dit Jack en souriant avant de prendre son amant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser."

L'oméga se laissa faire, sous les regards attendris de Tosh et d'Owen, et celui jaloux de Gwen qui détourna le regard quand Jack la fusilla du regard. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle s'attendait à en subir les conséquences. Le couple alla s'installer, prenant ainsi place pour le repas qui se déroula dans la bonne humeur si on ne compte pas la galloise qui ne se mêlait pas à la conversation. A la fin du repas, et après le café, Jack monta dans son bureau, suivi d'un Ianto souriant qui ferma la porte derrière lui. L'alpha le tira par le bras et il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur lui.

"Hmm… J'aimerai tellement sentir ton odeur… Il manque quelque chose…

-Jack…

-Tu as pu réfléchir à ce que tu voulais faire pour...

-Oui. Je te dirai tout quand tu rentreras. Je dois passer voir Owen et je vais rentrer avant que le suppresseur d'odeur ne fasse plus effet, dit Jones en se blottissant contre son amant un moment avant de se lever pour partir rejoindre le médecin qui l'attendait.

* * *

Jack termina de signer sa pile de dossiers une heure plus tard. Il soupira de soulagement, heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter la base pour un moment. Alors qu'il allait sortir de son bureau, il vit un Owen débouler devant lui, l'obligeant à rester dans le bureau. Le médecin ferma la porte derrière lui, et lui tendit un dossier, faisant soupirer l'alpha qui vit du travail arriver.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas du boulot!

-Tu me rassures, dit Jack en souriant. Je m'apprêtais à partir Owen, alors j'espère que tu ne vas pas…

-Non Jack. C'est juste un dossier au cas-où vous décideriez de vous lier!

-Merci Owen. Je vais le lire mais en ce qui concerne la liaison, c'est Ianto qui décidera après tout.

-Pas de quoi! Aller, va profiter de ton oméga avant ses chaleurs! taquina le médecin en donnant un coup de coude à Jack qui sourit."

Harper sourit en retour et il laissa partir son patron qui se précipita vers l'appartement de son amant. Celui-ci l'attendait à la porte, l'ayant vu arriver alors qu'il était sur son balcon. L'alpha s'installa dans le canapé, alors que l'oméga était parti dans la cuisine préparer le café. Une fois celui-ci versé, Jones s'installa à côté de son amant, après lui avoir donné sa tasse, et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

"Comment s'est passée le reste de ta journée Jack? demanda Ianto.

-Comme ce matin. Je n'ai fait que lire et signer des dossiers. Et toi?

-J'ai passé un moment sur le balcon à prendre l'air, sinon je n'ai pas fait grand chose."

Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Ianto prenne son courage à deux mains pour donner sa décision à son amant. Il s'écarta du capitaine et se mit à jouer avec ses mains sous le stress.

"Jack… A propos de mes chaleurs…

-Oui Ian? dit Jack en regardant son amant droit dans les yeux.

-Je… Je veux qu'on se lie… si tu es d'accord bien sûr…, déclara Jones, incertain.

-Bien sûr que je le veux Ianto, assura Harkness en prenant les mains de son amant dans les siennes, en souriant tendrement. Je t'aime tellement. Et bien que cela fasse peu de temps qu'on est ensemble, je sais que tu es le seul pour moi. Mon instinct d'alpha me pousse depuis notre rencontre à me lier à la magnifique créature que tu es. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi… J'aimerai vraiment être le seul alpha à pouvoir sentir ton odeur. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tu es vraiment sûr… Après tout, tu…

-Oui, c'est que je veux! s'exclama l'oméga, surprenant le capitaine. Je… Je t'aime Jack… Il… Il n'y a que toi pour moi. Tu es le seul alpha que j'ai aimé et que j'aimerai. Alors… je veux passer ce cap avec toi...

-Alors, ce dossier va pouvoir nous servir, déclara l'alpha en sortant de son sac le dossier donné par Harper avant son départ de la base. Owen m'a filé ça au cas-où on viendrait à se lier. Il devait se douter que ça arriverait.

-Je suis sûr que Tosh est derrière ça également."

Ianto sourit une nouvelle fois, et il alla dans les bras tendus de Jack qui l'installa contre lui de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tous les deux lire le dossier tranquillement tout en profitant d'un câlin.

" …..Le lien permettra en autre d'immuniser l'oméga aux phéromones des alphas. Et il permettra aussi d'amoindrir l'odeur alléchante de l'oméga pour les alphas. Il est essentiel pour la sécurité du couple. L'alpha pourra ainsi connaître les émotions de l'oméga et sa position actuelle.

Pour pouvoir parvenir au lien, l'alpha et l'oméga devront lors de l'accouplement…"

L'oméga rougissait de plus en plus au fil de la lecture, Owen ayant détaillé certains points très osés aux yeux du jeune homme qui essayait de cacher sa gêne à son amant, sans grand succès quand celui-ci décida de le taquiner gentiment. C'est dans la bonne humeur que les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la journée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre la plupart du temps, souvent avec un café dans les mains.

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement pour les deux hommes. Il avait profité de ces jours de "calme" pour acheter ce qui était nécessaire pour passer la période des chaleurs: des bouteilles d'eau, de la nourriture, du matériel de premier secours…

Le grand jour était arrivé. Ianto commençait à ressentir des bouffées de chaleur, et il refusait de quitter sa chambre où était construit son nid et où il faisait le plus frais, et il ne voulait pas que son amant entre pour le moment. Jack, quant à lui, commençait à sentir les hormones de son amant dans l'appartement, mais ce n'était pas encore assez fort pour dire que cela avait vraiment commencé.

Ianto, de son côté, s'agitait et piétinait inlassablement dans toute la pièce, voulant à tout pris être sûr que son nid était prêt. C'était un matelas recouvert de couvertures, toutes plus douces et moelleuses que les autres, avec plusieurs tee-shirts de Jack, et des dizaines d'oreillers. Un stock de bouteilles d'eau était installé non loin du nid, avec des barres de céréales, des jus énergisants... Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait qu'une hâte: que ça commence pour qu'il puisse enfin être avec Jack.

 _Plus que quelques heures_ , pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide.

* * *

Effectivement, quelques heures plus tard, le jeune oméga perdit peu à peu la raison, de même que l'alpha qui se précipita vers la chambre pour voir son amant avachi, dans le nid, en sueurs, dans une vision de rêve pour tout bon alpha.

"J-Jack…?

-Tu es magnifique Ianto... Une merveille…

-... Viens."

Harkness obéit, et il s'approcha doucement de son amant qui tendit les bras vers lui.

Le capitaine sourit, et s'installa au-dessus du jeune homme pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Jones se laissa aller dans ce baiser, perdant sa raison pour laisser son côté oméga prendre le dessus, cela se voyant par ses yeux devenus violets, tout comme ceux de l'alpha devenus rouges.

 **/!\ /!\/!\**

Jack se releva un peu après avoir coupé le baiser pour regarder son amant haletant, déjà perdu dans un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le capitaine n'avait pas oublié qu'Ianto était encore vierge, et l'alpha en lui rugit de plaisir d'être le premier pour ce magnifique oméga qui n'attendait que lui. Malgré sa conscience perdue dans toutes ses hormones, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire de mal à cet être si important pour lui, et c'est en douceur qu'il décida de s'attaquer au corps sous ses yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait le marquer comme sien…

Ianto, quant à lui, était totalement perdu. Jamais il n'avait connu cela! Et rien que la présence de l'alpha qu'il aimait amplifiait ce désir qu'il connaissait vraiment pour la première fois. Quand Jack s'était décidé à attaquer son corps, il s'était laissé totalement aller. L'alpha le marqua comme sien, et il en était heureux. Son côté oméga jubilait de joie d'être enfin en contact avec un alpha, et Harkness le ressentait.

Le capitaine commençait vraiment à avoir chaud, surtout quand son amant commençait à essayer de lui enlever ses vêtements trop encombrants pour la suite du programme. Il arrêta les mains d'Ianto, se redressant complètement pour enlever sa chemise sous les yeux ébahis de l'oméga qui rougit de gêne. Après un sourire, il colla les deux torses en recommençant à embrasser Jones qui gémit pendant le baiser. Jack descendit ensuite découvrir le torse parfaitement dessiné, et se décida à jouer avec les tétons déjà dressés de l'oméga qui gémit de plus en plus de plaisir. Il en prit un en bouche, jouant avec le deuxième avec ses doigts. Il mordit son téton, ce qui fit gémir de plaisir Ianto.

"Hmm… Jack!

-C'est bon Ianto?

-Hmm, oui… Continue! Je suis à toi, alpha!

L'alpha sourit, avant d'obéir à son amant en laissant sa bouche tracer son chemin jusqu'au lieu qu'il convoite. Il enleva le caleçon de l'oméga qui gémit une fois quand le tissu frotta sur son sexe en érection et une nouvelle fois quand il fut à l'air libre. Jack passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, faisant frissonner d'impatience Ianto qui n'attendait que la suite. Il prit le sexe de l'oméga en bouche, et commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient. Jones se cambra sous le plaisir ressenti, mais il sursauta quand il sentit un doigt en lui, signe que son amant était en train de le préparer. La lubrification naturelle d'oméga facilitait la pénétration. L'odeur totalement enivrante excitait complètement Jack, qui se maîtrisait pour rester patient et doux.

"C'est… étrange…, réussit à dire le gallois en sentant un deuxième doigt en lui.

-Tu as mal?

-Non… c'est… plaisant… Ha!

-Tu es prêt. Passons à la suite, déclara l'alpha en enlevant son pantalon et son caleçon."

Jones rougit en voyant le corps plus que parfait de son amant, puis il prit peur en voyant la taille du sexe de l'alpha qui le mit devant l'entrée convoitée. Après avoir rassuré son amant, Jack le pénétra en douceur, lui évitant la douleur qu'il aurait dû ressentir pour sa première fois. Une fois complètement entré, Harkness embrassa l'oméga le temps qu'il s'habitue à la sensation nouvelle. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que son amant était détendu, il commença à bouger de plus en plus vite et profonde à chaque pénétration, faisant perdre totalement ses esprits à Jones, de même que Jack qui s'enivrait des hormones qui flottaient dans toute la pièce, le rendant fou. Alors qu'il sentait le point de rupture arriver, le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette partie du corps de l'oméga sous lui qu'il voulait percer pour le marquer à tout jamais, ses lèvres sur son cou, ses dents s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre.

Devant tant de simulation, Ianto jouit et lorsque son nœud se noua à la paroi interne de l'archiviste, il haleta à cause du déferlement de plaisir qu'il reçut.

 **/!\/!\/!\**

"Ca va Ianto? demanda Jack quelques minutes plus tard, remis de ses émotions, alors qu'il regardait son oméga, allongé sur le flanc.

-O-Oui…, répondit le jeune oméga en regardant les yeux de son désormais alpha, devenus dorés à la formation du lien. Tes yeux sont magnifiques…

-Les tiens aussi… J'aime cette teinte argentée…

-J'ai… l'impression d'avoir trouvé une part de moi qui manquait…

-C'est pareil pour moi, dit l'alpha en caressant tendrement la joue de son amant, avant de regarder la morsure du lien et de l'embrasser en un geste amoureux, faisant frissonner de plaisir l'oméga qui alla se blottir contre Jack."

Le couple nouvellement lié profita un moment pour se câliner, leurs yeux gardant la couleur qu'ils ont pris lors de la création du lien. Après cela, ils en profitèrent pour se reposer le temps qu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur revienne, sachant que la suite sera plus intense comme ils sont désormais liés.

* * *

La semaine se passa sans encombre. Ianto, après sa dernière vague de chaleur, s'était endormi dans les bras de son alpha qui jouait avec des mèches de cheveux en regardant son bel oméga endormi. Il avait enfin trouvé la moitié de lui-même qui manquait en la personne de Ianto Jones, et il était devenu le plus heureux des alphas. Il regarda la morsure amoureusement, avant d'embrasser la joue du gallois endormi.

Il savait que ses chaleurs avaient été les plus intenses pour Ianto, et qu'il allait falloir plusieurs jours pour qu'il puisse s'en remettre. Et Jack se promit de s'occuper de son oméga durant le temps de repos. Il embrassa le front de Jones avant de s'endormir également en serrant son amant contre lui, qui soupira d'aise dans son sommeil.


	23. Chapitre 19

**_Chapitre 19_**

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent la fin des chaleurs, le jeune oméga ne fit que dormir (ses premières chaleurs avec un alpha l'ayant fatigué), inquiétant Jack qui avait feuilleté une nouvelle fois le dossier fourni par Owen. Il avait découvert que, dans le cas d'Ianto, l'oméga pouvait subir une immense fatigue qui pouvait durer plusieurs jours. Cela avait rassuré l'alpha qui en avait profité pour cajoler son amant qui était devenu beaucoup plus câlin depuis la liaison.

Les jours suivants, les deux tourtereaux étaient sortis en ville, Jack voulant offrir un collier qui montrerait qu'ils étaient liés à son amant. Le côté oméga de Jones était ravi que son désormais alpha veuille le proclamer comme étant son compagnon, sa moitié. C'est donc dans une bijouterie vendant des bijoux de liaison que le capitaine emmena son amant pour qu'ils puissent choisir un ensemble qui prouverait leurs amours. Alors qu'ils faisaient le tour des bijoux, le regard d'Ianto tomba sur un ensemble qu'il trouvait magnifique: un collier avec une serrure pour oméga et un bracelet avec une clé pour alpha. Il aimait beaucoup l'esthétique et la symbolique, et il montra sa trouvaille à Harkness qui tomba également sous le charme. Le bracelet fut acheté par Ianto, et le collier par Jack. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour à l'appartement qu'ils firent l'échange, l'oméga attachant le bracelet au poignet de l'alpha qui était heureux, et ce dernier accrochant le collier au cou du plus jeune qui fondit en larmes sous le coup de l'émotion. C'est avec un sourire tendre que Jack prit son amant dans ses bras et il lui embrassa le front, avant de l'attirer dans un câlin.

* * *

Ce n'est finalement que deux semaines après les chaleurs de Ianto que les deux hommes revinrent à la base. Les trois autres membres de Torchwood découvrirent à l'arrivée du couple une aura de bonheur entourant ce dernier. Gwen remarqua les odeurs mêlées des deux hommes nouvellement liés, la faisant se renfrogner. Les deux bêtas comprirent à la joie des deux hommes que quelque chose s'était déroulée, et ils s'étaient approchés du couple qui ne se lâchait pas du regard.

"Et bien, vous nous dites ce qui vous rend aussi heureux, ou on doit le deviner nous-mêmes? Même si je pense savoir ce que c'est…, déclara Owen en souriant, la joie du couple étant contagieuse.

-Nous nous sommes liés, répondit Jack en prenant son oméga dans ses bras, avant de montrer son bracelet et Ianto son collier."

Tosh eut un petit cri de joie, et elle sauta dans les bras d'Ianto, puis dans ceux de Jack qui éclata de rire. Les félicitations fusent rapidement de la bouche des deux bêtas. Ils ne reçurent aucune remarque de Gwen qui était partie dès qu'elle avait senti les odeurs mêlées, ne supportant pas de savoir celui qu'elle convoitait lié à un autre. Le départ de la jeune femme ne formalisa pas Jack qui s'attendait à un tel comportement de la galloise.

"Au fait Owen, se rappela Jack. J'ai besoin de te parler tout à l'heure.

-Pour?

-J'ai besoin de toi pour trouver une punition adéquate pour Gwen. Je ne peux pas la laisser se balader tranquillement dans le Hub comme elle le souhaite après tout ce qu'elle a fait.

-Aucun problème. Préviens-moi quand tu veux qu'on se voit et je rappliquerai.

-Merci Owen. Bon, je vais aller déprimer devant la pile de dossiers qui doit m'attendre. Tu vas faire quoi Ianto? demanda l'alpha à son amant.

-Je vais faire un café, et je viendrai t'aider. Les archives sont rangées, et j'ouvrirai l'office demain."

Jack acquiesça, avant de se diriger vers son bureau, alors qu'Ianto était parti vers la cuisine préparer le café pour tous. Il déposa les tasses sur les bureaux de chaque membre avant d'aller dans le bureau de son amant.

Une fois la porte fermée, Tosh se dirigea vers la baie médicale où l'attendait Owen, installé à son bureau, qui sourit à sa petite-amie en l'entendant arriver à ses côtés.

"Ca va être une bonne journée, déclara-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme qui eut un large sourire sur le visage.

-Oui. Je suis heureuse pour Jack et Ianto, ils le méritent amplement.

-Oh que oui. Mais il faut faire attention à Gwen, elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement joyeuse à leurs arrivées.

-Tu crois qu'elle va tenter quelque chose?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance sur ce coup. Elle ne comprendra jamais qu'elle n'aura jamais Jack, elle va s'obstiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse.

-Il faut les protéger, tous les deux, déclara Toshiko.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Quitte à tuer Gwen s'il le faut."

La jeune femme acquiesça avant d'embrasser le médecin et de retourner à son poste. Alors qu'elle allait travailler sur son ordinateur, elle regarda en direction du bureau de l'alpha en souriant. Ianto devait être avec son amant en ce moment-même. Elle sourit, attendrie en reposant aux magnifiques sourires des deux hommes le matin même. Elle ne les avait jamai vu aussi heureux, l'un comme l'autre, et ils le méritaient. Pourquoi Gwen ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse pour eux et abandonner?

* * *

Gwen, de son côté, était partie faire un tour à l'extérieur de la base pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle n'en revenait pas: comment avait-IL OSÉ se lier avec SON alpha!? Elle voulait effacer ces sourires des visages des deux hommes. Jack ne devait sourire comme ça que pour elle, ne voir qu'elle. Pourquoi avait-il jeté son dévolu sur cet oméga? Elle avait pourtant de meilleurs atouts oméga qu'Ianto! Elle avait tout pour plaire à n'importe quel alpha, et l'alpha qu'elle convoite aurait dû faire la même chose que les autres et la prendre dans son lit, comme tous les autres! Est-ce à cause du fait qu'elle était liée avec Rhys et qu'il a décidé d'en prendre un autre à sa place? C'est fort possible, et c'était sûrement la raison du refus du bel alpha! Elle s'en foutait de Rhys, il était juste un alpha qu'elle gardait à ses côtés pour se le taper, et c'était tout. Elle n'en est jamais tombée amoureuse, et il était un bon coup au lit, mais c'est tout à ses yeux. Elle allait tout faire pour récupérer Jack, TOUT!

* * *

Le nouveau couple était assis en face l'un de l'autre dans le bureau de l'alpha qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler sa moitié qui rougissait de gêne alors qu'il était occupé à remplir les papiers qu'il avait devant lui. Cela fit sourire Jack qui se leva pour prendre son amant dans ses bras, le dos d'Ianto contre le torse de Harkness. Les deux hommes soupirent d'aise, leur lien encore embryonnaire les faisant se passer pour un jeune couple qui découvre les joies d'être ensemble.

"Je t'aime tellement Ian…

-Moi aussi Jack… Mais il faut finir de remplir ces dossiers, ils ne vont pas disparaître tout seul, déclara l'oméga en souriant malicieusement tout en levant la tête vers l'alpha. Je ne veux pas passer mes soirées dessus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Mmh… Tu me tentes Ian. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir!

-Tu vas bien devoir, dit Jones alors que son amant se détacha de lui pour reprendre sa place à son bureau. Avançons le plus possible ce matin, et on finira plus tôt que prévu ce soir. Tu dois aussi discuter avec Owen, non?

-Oui, soupira Jack en signant un dossier. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ce qu'a fait Gwen… Et je tiens à ce que tu sois présent Ian. Tu as ton mot à dire dans cette affaire.

-Je ne sais pas si… Ce n'était que de la jalousie…

-Tu tentes de la protéger? Tu te rends compte de la violence de ces mots envers toi, un oméga qui a vécu l'enfer, qui venait juste de se dévoiler sous son vrai jour, et qui ne demande qu'à être avec quelqu'un qu'il aime?

-Jack…

-Non Ian. Elle a cherché à nous séparer depuis le premier jour je pense. Elle a tout pour être heureuse, alors je ne comprends pas... pourquoi elle ne laisse pas tomber? Je suis désolé Ianto, tu n'as sûrement pas besoin d'entendre mes états d'âme en ce moment…

-Ce n'est rien Jack. On est un couple, je peux t'écouter sans problème.

-Merci Ian…"

Les deux hommes se sourirent, et ils se replongèrent dans les dossiers pour une bonne partie de la journée. Une fois le dernier dossier bouclé, Jack appela Owen qui arriva rapidement au bureau du patron. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à la place qu'Ianto occupait précédemment, ce dernier s'étant installé sur l'accoudoir du siège de l'alpha. Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment du cas Gwen et il était arrivé à une conclusion qui, ils en étaient sûrs, n'allait pas plaire à la galloise caractérielle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jack ordonna à Gwen de venir dans son bureau. Elle y alla en souriant, persuadée que l'alpha avait enfin en tête de la prendre elle et non l'autre. Une fois la porte fermée, Harkness ordonna à l'oméga de s'asseoir, le visage grave. Elle blêmit, constatant qu'elle était très loin de ce que le capitaine avait prévu.

"Il est temps que tu reçoives ta punition pour tes agissements sur Ianto. Ce que tu as fait est inacceptable. Je devrai t'enfermer pour ça, mais Ianto est trop gentil et il nous a empêché d'aller loin avec toi. Du coup, je te mets à pied pour le mois à venir.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

-C'est moi le patron ici, j'ai tous les droits que je souhaite! Tu dégages de la base tout de suite, et je n'ai pas intérêt de te voir de tout le mois! Et si après cela tu t'attaques encore à Ianto, je ne réponds plus de rien!"

Elle ne rétorqua pas, sachant très bien que ça n'arrangerait rien de mettre une couche par-dessus. C'est avec dégoût et rage qu'elle descendit à son bureau prendre ses affaires, sous les regards plus que ravis des deux bêtas de l'équipe. La galloise quitta finalement la base, rageusement, tout en bousculant le plus possible Ianto quand elle le croisa dans l'entrée.

 _Il me le paiera! Il est hors de question que je lui laisse la victoire!_

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle arriva chez elle. En un sens, ça l'arrange ce mois de mise à pied.


	24. Chapitre 20

_**Chapitre 20**_

* * *

Ce fut avec surprise que Rhys, l'alpha de Gwen, la vit rentrer plus de bonne heure qu'à son habitude. Mais la mauvaise humeur qui émanait de sa belle le fit soupirer: elle avait dû faire une connerie pour être déjà là, c'était obligé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Gwen? demanda-t-il, ne s'attendant pas spécialement à une réponse de la galloise qui s'était jeté dans le canapé.

-Ca ne te regarde pas! Cet enfoiré… Il va me le payer!"

Le pauvre alpha ne rajouta rien de plus. Il n'avait pas envie d'envenimer les choses avec son oméga caractérielle. Il se dirigea tranquillement en cuisine pour préparer le plat préféré de la jeune femme, espérant la calmer. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas quand, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Gwen quitta la table d'encore plus mauvaise humeur pour se diriger vers son bureau dont elle claqua la porte. Il soupira et mit sa tête entre ses mains: il avait vraiment l'impression que sa relation avec Gwen n'était que dans un sens. Pourquoi était-elle devenue aussi froide et insensible envers lui? En tous cas, il avait compris qu'il ne tirera rien de Cooper le soir-même, et il se mit à ranger l'appartement avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, il avait remarqué que sa femme ne l'avait pas rejoint de la nuit.

* * *

Sans surprise, Gwen avait passé toute la nuit installée devant son ordinateur à fulminer sa rage contre Ianto. Il avait réussi par elle ne sait quel moyen à mettre Jack et tout le reste de l'équipe sur son dos, mais surtout à s'approprier l'alpha qu'elle voulait plus que toi, et ça, elle ne lui pardonnera jamais.

"Je dois trouver quelque chose! Il est hors de question que Jack reste avec lui plus longtemps!

-Gwen! cria Rhys de la cuisine. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt!"

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là! Lorsque j'aurai enfin Jack pour moi, je pourrai enfin le renvoyer,_ pensa-t-elle rageusement avant de rejoindre son amant à table.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un silence pesant. Et lorsque Rhys partit à son travail, c'est avec dans l'esprit la conviction que sa relation prendrait bientôt fin. Il ne se laisserait pas encore longtemps mener par le bout du nez par Gwen.

* * *

Elle devait trouver un moyen de nuire à Jones et c'est lorsqu'elle regarda le bulletin télévisé qu'elle eut une idée. Comment faire souffrir un oméga tout juste lié? L'idée du siècle était apparue devant ses yeux!

Elle sourit avec méchanceté devant son ordinateur. C'était vraiment la vengeance parfaite! Avec ça, plus jamais Jack ne voudra plus toucher ce répugnant oméga! Et ce dernier pourrait disparaître de son environnement.

Elle prépara son plan avec minutie. De A à Z. Rien ne serait laissé au hasard.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et appela la personne qui pourra finaliser son plan

"Allo Greg? C'est Gwen….. Oui, tu sais, la flic qui t'a aidé à sortir de prison….. Oui c'est ça….. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main….. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, tu vas adorer…."

"Alors c'est d'accord?... Parfait! On se dit demain à 20h?... Ok, à demain!"

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, son sourire était étalé sur son visage. Greg, un de ses nombreux amants, avait donné son accord. Elle n'aura bientôt plus d'oméga mâle sur son chemin. Elle se leva, et attrapa les clés de sa voiture. Avec tous les acteurs prévenus, elle n'avait plus qu'à vérifier l'emplacement où sa vengeance aura lieu pour pouvoir enfin boucler son plan.

Gwen sortit précipitamment de son appartement, sans penser à fermer son bureau et son ordinateur.

* * *

En revenant du boulot, Rhys trouva un appartement vide et sombre. Où est-ce que Gwen était partie? Il ne supportait plus les magouilles de son oméga, et il se doutait depuis un moment qu'elle voyait d'autres alphas à droite à gauche. Après tout, elle ne pensait jamais à enlever l'odeur des phéromones alphas quand elle rentrait de ses sauteries. Il n'en pouvait plus, mais malgré cela, il l'aimait encore. Il devait faire quelque chose, cela devenait urgent!

Après avoir éclairé l'appartement, il se dirigea vers la chambre et il s'habilla de façon décontractée (marre des costumes!). Voyant que Gwen n'allait pas revenir de la soirée, il se dirigea vers la cuisine en passant devant la porte du bureau de l'oméga. Il s'arrête devant la dite porte. Il était surpris! Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en couple avec Gwen, il trouva la porte entrebâillée. Gwen fermait toujours son bureau, de peur que Rhys tombe sur des dossiers pour son travail. Intrigué, l'alpha se décida à entrer dans le bureau. Il vit que Cooper avait laissé son ordinateur allumé, et il décida d'aller l'éteindre.

Devant l'ordinateur, il remarqua que la galloise avait laissé un document ouvert, et il voulut l'enregistrer avant d'éteindre. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lire quelques brides, et cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Il avait maintenant la confirmation que Gwen était à la conquête d'un nouvel alpha, qui était son patron par-dessus le marché! Il eut les larmes aux yeux, son coeur brisé. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer Gwen, et cela lui faisait mal! Il était dingue de la belle galloise depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle: elle savait jouer de ses charmes, et elle l'avait attiré dans son lit. Il était persuadé au début qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, qu'il lui plaisait, mais maintenant, même s'il s'en doutait depuis un moment, il avait la preuve. Il continua à lire le document, et il fut dégoûté par son oméga: elle voulait briser l'oméga de l'alpha qu'elle convoite! Il avait rencontré une fois Ianto devant leur lieu de travail, et il lui avait paru très sympathique! Il ne ferait aucun mal à une mouche! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle brise complètement le pauvre oméga! Il devait prévenir Jack, cela était urgent!

Il était tellement obnubilé par ce qu'il avait lu qu'il n'avait pas entendu Gwen s'avancer pour s'arrêter derrière lui.

"Alors Rhys, on fouille dans mes affaires maintenant? Je ne peux pas te laisser les prévenir!"

Il sursauta en l'entendant, et il se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une Cooper enragée qui le frappa avec sa propre batte de base-ball. Il tomba inconscient sur le sol, sous le sourire mauvais de la galloise. Elle lui attacha les mains derrière le dos et ferma son bureau après avoir éteint son ordinateur.


	25. Chapitre 21

**Dans ce chapitre, il y a une scène qui peut percuter la sensibilité de certains. Elle est démarquée, et vous pouvez la passer si vous le souhaitez!**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 21_**

* * *

Après avoir passé une partie de son après-midi à accueillir des touristes dans l'office de tourisme et à les renseigner, Ianto décida qu'il était temps de fermer. Les environs étaient calmes, et il pouvait enfin se permettre de souffler et d'aller préparer le café pour l'équipe. Alors qu'il regardait ses réserves de café, il remarqua qu'il allait devoir rapidement faire des courses s'il voulait que son alpha et ses amis puissent être productifs: après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas leurs doses de café, ils ressemblaient à des loques humaines, surtout Jack qui ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Quand le café fut prêt, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Tosh où il la trouva en compagnie d'Owen. Quel ne fut pas leurs bonheurs quand ils le virent se diriger vers eux! Cela fit sourire l'oméga qui les laissa une fois les tasses données, et il s'avança vers le bureau du capitaine qui était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier. Mais le large sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Jack valait tous les mots de la Terre: il avait senti que son amant était là, et l'odeur du café lui montait au nez.

"Heureusement que tu es là! déclara l'alpha une fois qu'il eut signé le fameux dossier."

Il s'était mis à regarder son amant, et Jones se sentit mal à l'aise. Même si sa relation avec Jack était le plus haut point du bonheur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir encore mal à l'aise en la compagnie de l'alpha.

"Tu es adorable Ian, dit Jack qui s'était levé pour le prendre dans ses bras après avoir posé la tasse sur son bureau. Merci pour le café, tu arrives toujours au bon moment!"

Le jeune gallois ne sut que répondre, mais il lança un sourire timide au capitaine qui lui embrassa tendrement le front. Owen les taquinait souvent sur ces petits gestes tendres en leur lançant qu'ils étaient encore en phase "lune de miel" de leur relation, ce qui gênait toujours l'oméga qui était quelqu'un de très réservé alors que l'alpha en riait à gorge déployée. Jones profita un moment d'être dans les bras de son compagnon, avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'écarta de son amant sans le brusquer, recevant un regard rempli de questions de l'alpha.

"Je dois aller faire des courses, répondit Ianto aux questions muettes du capitaine. Il n'y a presque plus de café.

-Oh! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps!

-Avoue. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus entre moi et le café? taquina l'archiviste.

-Toi bien sûr! Aller, file maintenant, sinon les magasins vont être fermés! Tu pourras rentrer directement quand tu auras fini tes courses. Envoie-moi un message dès que tu es rentré! Je te rejoindrai quand j'en aurai fini avec cette pile de dossiers!"

Il embrassa son amant avant de le laisser se sauver pour faire les courses. Il espérait vraiment finir rapidement son travail pour profiter de son amant!

* * *

Ianto, quant à lui, sortit de la base. Il traversa la place pour se diriger vers une rue qui la rejoignait. Il allait en profiter également pour faire quelques courses pour le dîner du soir, avant d'aller chercher son si-précieux café, le magasin fermant plus tard que l'autre.

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est qu'il était suivi. En effet, depuis que le jeune oméga était parti de la base, une voiture blindée le suivait discrètement. A l'intérieur, une Gwen souriant follement conduisait tandis que 5 alphas trépignaient d'impatience quant à la suite du plan. Ianto fit donc ses courses tranquillement sans se douter de rien. C'est seulement en quittant le magasin où il achetait son café qu'il le réalisa. Il voulut prendre une ruelle pour leur échapper, mais ce fut sans succès. Il se fit encercler par une horde d'alphas, avec Gwen à la tête du groupe. Il était tellement surpris par la situation qu'il ne parvint pas à sentir l'alpha s'approcher derrière lui pour l'assommer. Avant de sombrer, il vit le sourire vainqueur de Cooper.

* * *

Ianto ne sut combien de temps s'était passé depuis qu'il avait sombré. Mais il pouvait voir, à son réveil, qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit assez sombre, mais où une lampe était posée dans un coin. Il se souvint que c'est Gwen qui avait commandité son enlèvement. Il ne se posa même pas de questions sur la raison d'un tel acte: elle lui en voulait pour Jack. Il aurait dû faire plus attention! Il se trouvait faible de s'être laissé attraper aussi facilement!

"Tiens donc, la Belle au bois dormant est enfin de retour parmi nous! s'exclama une voix connue du gallois.

-Gwen…

-Tu n'as pas l'air surpris! Tu t'y attendais alors?

-J'ai été surpris en te voyant dans cette ruelle. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais aller aussi loin…

-Jack est à moi! Il l'a toujours été, et toi tu débarques et tu te l'appropries! Il est hors de question que je te le laisse! Du coup, j'ai réfléchi, déclara Gwen en se mettant à se déplacer devant le jeune homme alors qu'une horde d'alpha entra dans ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt. Quel est le meilleur moyen pour que Jack ne veuille plus de toi? Pour cela, rien ne vaut des alphas avides de sexe pour s'occuper de toi!

-Tu… tu n'es pas sérieuse!? s'exclama Ianto qui prit peur.

-Oh que si. Si Jack remarque qu'il n'y a pas que son odeur sur toi, il va vite faire un rapprochement, surtout s'il y a plusieurs odeurs d'alphas! C'est pourquoi j'ai appelé mes amis qui se feront un plaisir de te combler! Les gars, je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez!"

Cooper claqua des doigts, s'éloignant de l'oméga, laissant ainsi la place à ses complices. C'est avec un sourire mauvais que le premier alpha s'approcha du gallois qui tenta de reculer pour s'éloigner le plus possible. Il ne voulait pas ça… Jack… Jack allait le sauver, comme à son habitude! Mais le doute s'installa en lui: comment Jack allait-il pouvoir savoir qu'il était en danger et le retrouver alors qu'il était juste censé être en train de l'attendre dans son appartement après avoir fait des courses? La peur s'installa en lui. Un premier coup se fit ressentir, le faisant crier de douleur. L'alpha qui s'était approché, un grand brun baraqué, lui avait donné un coup de pied dans les jambes pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Ianto se mit à pleurer quand les autres alphas s'approchèrent derrière leur complice. Le pauvre oméga ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de reculer en remarquant les regards remplis de désir, mais cela entraîna une pluie de coups. Et Ianto savait que ce n'était pas la pire chose qu'il allait subir...

* * *

C'est la douleur qui réveilla Rhys. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les referma tout de suite à cause de la lumière éblouissante du soleil. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé?

Alors qu'il essaya de se relever, il découvrit avec stupeur que ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Comment est ce que..

« GWEN! »

Mais quelle psychopathe! Elle l'avait sans doute attaché après l'avoir surpris dans son bureau. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par elle? Depuis le début, il n'était qu'un jouet pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui, c'était toujours à LUI de se plier en quatre pour réaliser ses moindres désirs.

Mais de là à passer de l'égoïste de service à une psychopathe qui allait organiser le viol de son ami!

Il devait à tout pris prévenir le jeune oméga et son capitaine. Il se débattit pour pouvoir se tenir debout. Chose faite, il regarda autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre d'enlever les cordes. Il commençait légèrement à paniquer, tournoyant sur lui-même. Soudain, il remarqua une bouteille de bière sur la table. Bingo! Il l'attrapa du mieux qu'il put et la jeta avec fracas sur le sol. La bouteille en verre se brisa en mille morceaux. Il en prit un et coupa lentement la corde.

Lorsque cela fut fini, il frotta les poignets qui revêtent des hématomes à cause du frottement.

 _«Bon maintenant, il faut que je sorte d'ici. J'imagine qu'elle a fermé à clé… Oui. Putain, quelle c *****... Aller, réfléchis Rhys, il faut se dépêcher!»_

La pièce était vide, à part le bureau et l'ordinateur… Mais oui, l'ordinateur!

Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et il put ainsi contacter sur Facebook son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait les clés de son appartement. Depuis ce moment gênant où Rhys s'était retrouvé dehors, par oubli de ses clés à l'intérieur. Une copie chez son meilleur ami permettait une sécurité de plus. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir eu cette idée que maintenant. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

"Merci Gaël! Heureusement que tu es là! Mais je dois à tout prix repartir, j'ai Gwen à arrêter! s'exclama Rhys en passant devant son ami.

Ce dernier sourit, moqueur. Son ami avait enfin compris que Gwen était quelqu'un de manipulateur. Il pourra enfin lui dire: Je te l'avais dit!

Rhys prit la voiture et roula à toute vitesse jusqu'à la grand'place de Cardiff.

* * *

Jack soupira devant la pile de dossiers. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda l'horloge. Déjà 2h que Ianto était parti et toujours pas de texto. Cela semblait un peu long pour du café… Il prit son téléphone et appela l'oméga. Mais personne ne répondit. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à se lever de son siège pour aller demander à Tosh si elle n'avait pas de nouvelle quand il le ressentit. Un sentiment étouffant d'effroi. Une terreur sans nom qui s'accumulait. Il écarquilla les yeux: IANTO!

Depuis leur liaison, il n'y avait que des sentiments de bonheur sans nom, de la joie lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, lorsqu'il s'amusait avec Tosh, qu'il discutait avec Owen. Mais ce sentiment… d'abandon, de solitude et de désespoir.

Le capitaine se mit à grogner, ses yeux rouges se mirent à luire.

SAUVER OMÉGA… SAUVER OMÉGA… SAUVER OMÉGA… SAUVER OMÉGA…

L'instinct d'alpha de Jack s'était réveillé devant la menace. Quelqu'un était en train de toucher SON oméga. Il ouvrit avec rage la porte de son bureau et courut avec une vitesse beaucoup trop supérieure par rapport à un être humain normalement constitué.Tosh et Owen, qui étaient sur leurs ordinateurs en train de se chamailler gentiment, détournèrent le regard vers leur chef avec étonnement.

"Jack, où est-ce que tu vas…"

Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta même pas pour répondre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Rhys, le fiancé de Gwen qui courait vers lui, avec un air paniqué qu'il ralentit.

"Jack, mon dieu… Jack, je te cherchais, s'essouffla le jeune alpha. C'est Gwen, elle a complètement pété un câble. Elle va faire kidnapper Ianto…

-OU EST-IL?! Gronda Jack en attrapant Rhys par le col de son manteau.

-Merde, ne me dis pas que j'arrive trop tard! Elle va utiliser l'entrepôt en dehors de la ville, tu veux que…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Jack était déjà parti. La rage qu'il avait vu dans le regard du capitaine lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Il reprit son souffle et avança lentement vers la base. Vu l'empressement de l'alpha, il doute que celui-ci ait averti ses coéquipiers de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

* * *

Ianto se trouvait acculer dans un coin de la pièce. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'éloigner les alphas, mais plus le temps passait et plus les coups pleuvaient sur lui. 1 contre 5 n'était pas faisable en l'état mais en plus oméga contre alphas, c'était impossible.

Le chef de la bande, un certain Michael, attrapa brutalement l'oméga et le maintient au sol en encerclant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

"Jean, Dan, venez m'aider à enlever ses habits. Je pense que la demoiselle se fatigue et est pressé de jouer avec nous! ricana-t-il"

Les yeux violets d'oméga luisirent face à la détresse, et un son plaintif se fit entendre. Il ne pouvait rien faire lorsque les deux hommes enlevèrent son pantalon et déchirèrent son t-shirt. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié et aussi vulnérable. Même à Londres, lors de l'incident qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Loki, il ne s'était pas senti autant en détresse.

Le son plaintif et aigu fit rire les alphas et les excita même davantage.

 **« « « « ATTENTION MENTION D'AGRESSION SEXUELLE ET VIOLENCE » » » »**

"Alors oméga, on a appris que t'avais connu qu'un alpha? Tu vas voir comment on va te faire oublier ton capitaine. Tu vas en redemander quand on en aura fini avec toi, comme la salope que tu es!"

Un des alphas attrapa violemment la main d'Ianto pour la déposer sur son érection tandis que le deuxième enfonça ses doigts dans la bouche de l'oméga.

"Suce oméga, c'est peut-être le seul lubrifiant que t'auras ce soir!"

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur le visage d'Ianto. Il essaya de mordre les doigts mais reçut à la place une claque violente qui lui fit tourner la tête. Sa vision commençait à devenir floue.

JACK ALPHA-JACK… Le mantra de l'oméga tournait en boucle. Le lien pulsait de plus en plus.

"Si tu veux jouer à ça, on va faire ça à sec…".

Alors que Michael alignait son érection face à l'entrée d'Ianto, un énorme grognement se fit entendre.

 **« « « « FIN AGRESSION SEXUELLE ET VIOLENCE » » » »**

En un clin d œil, le chef de la bande se fit expulser de la place. Un Jack déchaîné, complètement enragé, se mit au-dessus de l'oméga, en position de défense. Il attaqua sans tarder les deux alphas qui avaient osé toucher SON Ianto. Il frappa avec hargne les alphas. Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois alphas qui avaient été sur le point de violer Ianto , rendirent leurs derniers souffles, leurs visages complètement méconnaissables. Jack se retourna alors vers les deux autres alphas qui étaient restés en retrait de la tentative de viol pour attendre leurs tours. Tout c'est tellement passé si vite qu'ils n'avaient même pas pensé à s'échapper.

Dans sa rage, Jack ne les épargna pas non plus.

Alors qu'ils étaient déjà tombés dans les pommes, il continuait à frapper.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant le petit son plaintif de son oméga qu'il s'éloigna d eux. Ses yeux rouges fixèrent ceux violets de son oméga.

Il enlaça tendrement Ianto, enleva son épais manteau pour recouvrir son corps nu et frigorifié. Heureusement qu'il y avait une couverture chaude dans sa voiture (voiture que Jack ne laissait jamais à la base, préférant louer un garage), il allait pouvoir emmitoufler l'oméga dedans pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Alors qu'il était occupé à rassurer Ianto qui ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux, Jack tourna rapidement la tête en entendant la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrir. Il aperçut une silhouette qui cherchait à s'enfuir. Dans un grognement de rage, il laissa son amant pour sauter sur la personne qui prenait la poudre d'escampette. Un cri apeuré se fit attendre quand Jack mit à terre une Gwen tremblante. L'alpha voulait cracher tout ce qu'il pensait de la jeune femme dans sa figure. Il en fut empêché quand il entendit le corps d'Ianto s'effondrer. La peur prit le dessus sur Harkness qui assomma la galloise avant de se précipiter sur son amant. Ce dernier s'était évanoui à cause de la douleur de ses blessures. Le capitaine grogna méchamment en regardant les corps des alphas, avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir la couverture. Au côté d'Ianto, il enleva son manteau qui se trouvait autour de son amant, et il entoura ce dernier dans la couverture. C'est avec douceur qu'il souleva l'archiviste, l'installa confortablement dans la voiture. Suite à cela, il attacha Gwen et la jeta sans ménagement dans le large coffre. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Ianto avait besoin de soin!


	26. Chapitre 22

**On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette histoire! Elle fera en tout 25 chapitres en comptant l'épilogue!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 22_**

* * *

Le trajet des docks à la base fut mouvementé. Jack, au volant de sa voiture, était encore en pleine rage contre Gwen: comment avait-elle osé!? Ianto pourra dire ce qu'il voudra quand il sera réveillé, mais l'alpha ne pourra pas la laisser s'approcher d'eux. Il fera tout pour qu'elle quitte Torchwood et la vie de son bel oméga inconscient. Il était hors de question qu'il la voit une nouvelle fois après l'affaire. Après tout, la plupart du temps, un oméga lié qui se faisait violer par d'autres alphas se laissait mourir. Souvent, l'oméga se sentait sale, et ne voulait plus s'approcher de son alpha, étant soi-disant devenu une honte. Jack espérait sincèrement que l'archiviste n'allait pas se mettre ça en tête à son réveil. Il ne supporterait pas un rejet.

* * *

Owen et Tosh attendaient avec angoisse dans le garage de la base. Comment une telle chose a pu arriver? Rhys était venu les prévenir que Gwen avait préparé en secret un plan pour violet leur collègue et ami. Ils en avaient été bouche bée. Même si Gwen était une tête brûlée avec un caractère difficile, jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'auraient pu imaginer cela. Et Jack les avait contacté il y a quelques minutes en leur signalant qu'Ianto avait besoin de soin de toute urgence, sans pour autant donner plus de détail. C'était donc inquiet, légèrement paniqué, que le médecin avait préparé son antre pour recevoir le jeune oméga. Et maintenant qu'il attendait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu subir Ianto, et cela jusqu'à l'arrivée de la voiture.

* * *

Jack sortit rapidement du véhicule, Owen et Tosh s'approchant de la portière arrière que l'alpha ouvrit. Les deux bétas virent leur patron prendre délicatement un Ianto inconscient dans ses bras, entouré d'une couverture. Le couple devina ce qui avait bien pu se passer et il pouvait comprendre la rage du capitaine qui était passé devant eux, serrant son amant contre lui. Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers la baie médicale, Owen allant se préparer alors que Jack posa délicatement son amant sur la table.

"Est-ce qu'ils l'ont…, commença une Tosh tremblante alors que son amant entra dans la pièce.

-Non… Ils en ont pas eu le temps, je me suis occupé d'eux avant.

-Vous allez devoir sortir, ordonna le médecin. Je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de lui si vous êtes dans mes pattes. Je vous appellerai quand vous pourrez revenir, alors occupe-toi de ce que tu dois faire, finit-il en regardant l'alpha qui eut le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il puisse avoir en pensant à Gwen."

Harkness s'approcha de son amant encore inconscient, lui embrassa le front, et sortit de la salle en compagnie de Toshiko qui attendit sur la plateforme au-dessus de la baie. L'alpha, lui, se dirigea vers le garage où il ouvrit le coffre de la voiture pour y trouver une Gwen consciente et attachée. Il l'attrapa sans ménagement et l'emmena vers les cellules où il l'enferma.

"Comment oses-tu me faire ça!? cria l'oméga en se jetant sur la paroi de sa cellule.

-Tu me demandes ça!? Tu me dégoûtes Cooper! N'espère même pas t'en sortir cette fois-ci, lâcha Jack avant de sortir de la pièce, un dernier regard haineux envoyé à la galloise qui hurla de rage."

Une fois sorti, il tenta de se calmer, pensant à Ianto qui aura besoin de lui à son réveil.

* * *

Il rejoignit Tosh qui regardait en direction d'Owen et d'Ianto encore inconscient. Elle lui sourit en le voyant arrivé, s'étant retourné vers son patron en entendant les bruits de pas.

"Des nouvelles? demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

-Pas encore. Owen a lancé des analyses mais je pense qu'il a bientôt fini."

Elle eut à peine de le temps de finir sa phrase que le médecin leur fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent rapidement, Jack voulant retrouver le plus rapidement son amant qui était encore inconscient. L'alpha s'installa sur une chaise aux côtés d'Ianto et lui prit la main, tandis que Tosh s'approcha du deuxième béta, espérant obtenir des nouvelles le plus rapidement.

"Alors? commença Harkness en regardant son ami.

-Physiquement, il s'en sortira. J'ai réussi à endiguer toutes les blessures, il n'en gardera aucune marque. Par contre, psychologiquement, je ne garantis rien... "

Il serra les poings de rage en disant cela. Il s'était promis de protéger Ianto de Gwen, et il avait échoué. Il regarda avec tristesse le jeune oméga et il attendit, comme les deux autres, le réveil du jeune homme.

* * *

Ianto montra des signes de réveil trois heures plus tard. Owen avait obligé Jack à se séparer de l'oméga, voulant l'aider à se réveiller correctement. Alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'archiviste, son instinct oméga obligeant, s'attaqua à la première personne qui se trouva près de lui, à savoir Harper qui recula. Les trois autres membres de Torchwood virent immédiatement les yeux d'Ianto devenus violets, ce qui signifiait qu'il était complétement perdu dans son côté oméga. Cette vision attrista Jack qui ne voulait qu'aider son amant. Mais un détail titilla sa curiosité: pourquoi Ianto protégeait son ventre tout en s'éloignant d'eux? L'alpha tenta une première approche, mais il se fit attaquer par le gallois qui grogna. La deuxième fut plus fructueuse, Harkness laissa son aura alpha envahir la pièce, calmant en partie Ianto qui refit surface, tremblant, sûrement de peur de revivre ce qu'il venait de subir.

"Tout va bien Ianto, dit doucement Jack en s'approchant de son amant avant de le prendre dans ses bras, le berçant. C'est fini maintenant…

-J-Jack… C'est bien toi..?

-Oui mon coeur. Je suis là, ils ne te feront plus de mal, je te le promets."

Un soupir de soulagement fut émis par Ianto qui se blottit contre le torse de son alpha. Ce dernier demanda aux deux bétas de préparer le canapé de la base pour qu'il puisse s'installer confortablement avec son amant qui avait besoin de repos pour se remettre du choc émotionnel dont il est victime. C'est avec efficacité et rapidité que le couple prépara le tout, laissa Jack s'occuper de l'archiviste qui s'était endormi dans ses bras.

* * *

Owen était occupé à ranger quand son ordinateur bippa, signe que les analyses étaient terminées. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et se mit à lire les résultats. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et il se détourna de son ordinateur, se précipitant vers le couple qui était installé dans le canapé. Ianto se trouvait dans les bras de Jack qui jouait avec ses cheveux. A ce moment-là, on pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre l'autre, et c'est la chose la plus belle.

"Owen? dit la voix de Ianto, ayant remarqué que le médecin s'était arrêté pour les observer. Tout va bien?

-Oui, ne t'en fais, j'étais seulement dans mes pensées. Vous voir ainsi est tellement apaisant."

Jack sourit, avant de se remettre à jouer tendrement avec les cheveux de sa perle qui ferma les yeux de bien-être.

"Tu es venu nous dire quelque chose? demanda l'alpha en regardant Harper dans les yeux.

-Oui. J'ai les résultats des différentes prises de sang que j'ai prises. Tout est bon, et j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Une bonne je l'espère.

-Que se passe-t-il Owen? continua Jack en se levant pour s'approcher du médecin qui lui tendit une feuille qu'il prit."

Jack se mit à trembler en lisant la feuille, avant de sourire à son amant et de tomber dans les pommes, sous le regard apeuré d'Ianto qui essaya de se lever, sans succès.

"C'est le choc de l'annonce, dit Owen. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Owen!? cria Ianto.

-Tu es enceint Ianto. D'un mois. Mes félicitations."

Le jeune oméga ne dit rien, éberlué par la nouvelle. Il baissa le regard sur son ventre, avant de poser ses mains dessus en un geste tendre, sous le sourire d'Owen qui était en train de tenter de faire revenir l'alpha parmi eux.

Quand il se réveilla, le capitaine eut ses pensées focalisées sur Ianto et leur futur enfant. Il se dirigea, après s'être levé avec l'aide du médecin, vers l'oméga qui le suivit du regard avec un large sourire sur le visage, tandis qu'il avait toujours une main posée sur son ventre. Harkness s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, et il posa une main sur celle d'Ianto qui se blottit à nouveau contre le père de son futur enfant.

"Je suis heureux Ianto… Un enfant… C'est la plus belle chose que tu puisses m'offrir… Avec ton amour… Je t'aime Ianto!"


	27. Chapitre 23

_**Chapitre 23**_

* * *

Suite à des moments de joie et de tendresse dus à l'annonce de la grossesse, Ianto s'est endormi, le sourire sur les lèvres, blotti contre son amant et entouré de l'odeur rassurante de l'alpha. Il était dans un cocon de bonheur. Jack, le sourire aux lèvres, continua de jouer un moment avec les cheveux de l'oméga avant d'appeler Owen et Tosh qui arrivèrent sans faire de bruit.

"Que se passe-t-il Jack? demanda la japonaise en regardant Ianto avec le sourire.

-Je voudrai vous parler d'un problème pour Ianto le temps qu'il se repose.

-On t'écoute, dit Owen en croisant les bras.

-Cooper. Il faut trouver quelque chose pour l'éloigner. Définitivement.

-Retcon? proposa Toshiko.

-Ca ne fonctionne pas sur elle, déclara Harper.

-On ne peut pas la faire quitter le pays? continua Sato.

-Elle reviendra. Il faut la faire partir de la planète ou la tuer, c'est le seul moyen, dit Harper. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite."

Jack se mit à réfléchir aux propositions de ses deux amis. Oh oui, il voulait tuer cette garce qui avait fait du mal à sa perle et à son enfant! Mais il pensait à Ianto. Il ne voudra pas la tuer malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, du coup, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de la faire partir, et rapidement. Alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensées, il sentit que son compagnon était en train de se réveiller.

"Jack?

-Faites venir Cooper. Il est temps qu'elle paie pour ses actes."

Les deux bêtas obéirent, alors qu'Ianto était en train d'émerger. Harkness, une fois sûr que son amant était totalement réveillé, lui expliqua la situation et sa décision. Il fut rassuré quand l'oméga fut d'accord avec lui alors qu'il vit le couple revenir avec la garce.

* * *

Au fond de sa cellule, Gwen Cooper commençait à perdre espoir. Jack l'avait oublié au profit de l'oméga mâle qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver!? Elle eut cependant un petit sourire quand elle sentit la présence de deux personnes à l'entrée, mais elle le perdit rapidement en voyant les regards haineux des deux bêtas.

"Jack veut te voir, déclara Harper. Il est temps que tu sois punie."

Tosh ouvrit la cellule, permettant au médecin de mettre des menottes aux poignets de la galloise qui lui lança un regard noir. Il la tira un travers un dédale de couloirs, suivi par Sato qui surveillait l'oméga au cas où elle déciderait de s'enfuir. Ils la menèrent devant le canapé où se trouvait encore le couple souriant, chacun une main sur le ventre d'un Ianto rayonnant.

"Non! s'exclama Gwen en comprenant la situation. Vous avez osé me faire venir pour voir CA! Je vous déteste!

-Tu te tais! ordonna l'alpha en s'énervant contre la jeune femme. Tu ne parleras que lorsqu'on te le demandera! En attendant, je ne veux pas t'entendre!"

Elle obéit, baissant la tête en signe de soumission. Intérieurement, elle enrageait, mais en même temps, elle avait peur. L'aura autour de l'alpha de l'équipe ne permettait aucun doute: sa punition sera terrible, et elle n'aura pas son mot à dire.

"On a décidé de ta punition. Le Retcon ne fonctionne pas sur toi, du coup on a laissé tomber cette idée. De même, si on te fait quitter le pays, tu vas revenir te venger, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu touches une nouvelle fois à ma famille! s'exclama Jack. Et Ianto est trop gentil pour qu'on te tue. Du coup, la seule chose qu'on a trouvé, c'est de te faire quitter la planète. Non, tu te tais, ordonna-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait rétorquer. Tu es dangereuse pour nous, tu as failli détruire ma famille, et ça, je ne le pardonne pas! Du coup, on va t'enfermer une nouvelle fois le temps de trouver une solution pour te faire partir! Ramenez-là!

-Attends Jack, dit Ianto. Gwen, réponds-moi franchement. Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça?

-Tu oses me poser cette question? dit-elle. Je te déteste, Jack est à moi!

-Et Rhys dans tout ça? Tu as pensé à lui?

-Rhys? Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, c'était juste un plan cul, pour moi en tout cas. Je ne suis pas faite pour être en couple avec un petit employé. Aucun charisme et aucune ambition.

-Tu es un monstre, déclara l'archiviste, dégoûté."

Cooper éclata de rire, avant de se faire embarquer par Owen quand Jack lui fit un signe de tête. Tosh resta avec eux, voyant que la confession de Gwen faisait mal au coeur du jeune oméga qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de la jeune femme qui avait tout pour être heureuse.

"Il faut trouver rapidement une solution pour la faire partir. Je ne supporte plus de la voir! déclara Jack en serrant son amant dans ses bras."

Ianto se perdit dans ses pensées, voulant aider son amant à trouver une solution. Son regard tomba sur le bracelet qu'il avait reçu de Loki. Son coeur se serra en pensant au fait que son ami n'était pas au courant de sa situation, mais une illumination se fit. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça!?

"J'ai une idée, déclara-t-il, surprenant les personnes autour de lui. J'avais complètement oublié, mais Loki m'avait donné un bracelet quand il est parti, et… je peux l'appeler dès que j'ai un problème, même s'il n'est utilisable qu'une seule fois.

-Ianto… Tu es sûr de toi? demanda Jack, comprenant que ce choix était difficile pour son amant, après tout, après cette utilisation, il risquait de ne plus voir Loki.

-Oui Jack. C'est mon choix, et je sais que Loki fera tout pour écarter Gwen de nos vies.

-Bien. C'est comme tu veux Ian."

L'oméga sourit, avant d'enlever l'émeraude qui se trouvait sur le bracelet. Il la serra dans sa main en fermant les yeux, avant de la lancer à terre pour la casser. Il sentit la magie s'échappait du bracelet et de la pierre, et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir apparaître Loki qui avait un regard sérieux sur le visage, mais qui sourit en voyant son ami dans les bras du capitaine.

"Bonjour à vous, dit l'alpha majestueux qui venait d'apparaître. Je suis heureux de te revoir mon cher Ianto. Je peux savoir pourquoi on m'a appelé?"

* * *

Jack avait ressenti la joie de son oméga à la vue du Jötunn. Il pouvait le comprendre: c'est après tout la première personne à l'avoir accepté comme il est. Et on pouvait dire que le roi face à eux était heureux de revoir Ianto, même s'il pouvait voir une lueur dans les yeux qui montrait qu'il avait compris le plus gros de la situation.

Personne ne répondit à la question de l'invité, Ianto préférant se lever, difficilement, pour aller se blottir dans les bras du plus vieux qui le serra contre lui, avant de se mettre à le sentir.

"Toi, tu as enfin réussi à te mettre en couple avec Harkness, murmura Loki qui profitait du câlin. Et… je sens autre chose…

-Après Lo'... On t'a fait venir pour une raison particulière, dit le gallois en s'écartant de son meilleur ami.

-On va monter dans la salle de réunion, déclara Jack en s'approchant de son oméga avant de le tenir par les hanches. Ca va aller Ian, ou…

-Je veux marcher Jack. Si tu peux m'aider à…

-Bien sûr Ian."

Le capitaine aida son amant à marcher jusqu'à la salle de réunion, Loki les suivant avec une lueur d'inquiétude en voyant l'état de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état? Une fois arrivés, l'alpha aida Jones à s'installer, avant d'inviter le Jötunn à s'asseoir où il le souhaitait.

"Bien, vous m'expliquez maintenant? Le bracelet ne devait être utilisé qu'en cas d'urgence.

-On… ne pouvait pas faire autrement…, déclara Ianto en baissant la tête."

Jack raconta les derniers jours au roi des Jotnar. Ce dernier fronça de plus en plus les sourcils au fil du récit et la colère était peinte sur son visage à la fin.

"Cooper s'est attaquée à Ian, résuma Jack en prenant la main de l'oméga pour le réconforter. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, il ne serait plus des nôtres. On doit éloigner cette garce, et le seul moyen, c'est de l'envoyer sur une autre planète.

-J'ai… pensé que tu pourrais nous aider…, finit l'archiviste en levant un regard triste.

-Hmm… Oui, je peux faire ça. Elle va regretter d'avoir osé poser la main sur mon protégé. Bon, maintenant, dit Loki en souriant malicieusement. Je veux savoir. J'ai laissé un Ianto vierge de tout entre vos mains. Et maintenant, il est lié et… enceint?"

Jones rougit et il essaya de se rendre le plus petit possible, tandis que Jack éclata de rire, pas surpris. Après tout, ils avaient le dieu de la malice devant eux!

"Plus sérieusement Harkness, prenez soin de lui, déclara le Jötunn en regardant l'alpha face à lui. Si les Nornes m'apprennent qu'il est malheureux, je trouverai un moyen de vous tuer, malgré votre immortalité. Suis-je clair?

-Très, répondit le capitaine. De toute façon, je ne pourrai jamais lui faire du mal, depuis le temps que je l'attends…

-Tant mieux dit Loki en souriant. Est-il possible que je discute seul à seul avec Ianto, capitaine? Je partirai juste après, ELLE ne doit pas rester aussi près de vous, je l'ai bien compris.

-Je vous laisse alors, dit Jack après avoir embrassé son amant. Je vais préparer Cooper pour son grand départ. Prenez votre temps."

L'alpha sortit de la salle, laissant Loki et Ianto qui se sourirent. Le Jötunn s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras, heureux de le retrouver.

"Tu m'as manqué Ian…

-Toi aussi Lo'...

-Alors ça y est… Tu es enfin heureux Ian…

-Oui… Mais maintenant, je ne pourrai plus te voir…

-Ne dis pas ça… Je veux être présent pour toi, en tant qu'ami, alors tiens."

Le roi fit apparaître un bijou grâce à la magie: il s'agit d'une boucle d'oreille en argent, prenant la forme d'un serpent, sertie d'une petite émeraude pour l'oeil de l'animal. Il le plaça sur l'oreille de son ami, la boucle s'installant magiquement, ne gênant pas son nouveau propriétaire qui ne la sentit pas.

"Tu pourras m'appeler autant de fois que tu veux à partir de maintenant. J'ai eu le temps de le fabriquer après mon départ, et je me doutais que le bracelet allait être utilisé un jour ou l'autre. Alors, dès que tu veux que je vienne, appuie sur l'oeil du serpent, et je viendrai dès que possible.

-Merci Lo'... Je ne sais pas quoi dire…  
-Ne dis rien alors, dit le Jötunn en souriant. J'espère que tu m'appelleras pour la naissance de l'enfant, j'adore les naissances."

Le jeune oméga acquiesça en souriant également. Laufeyson proposa à son ami qu'il regarde ses blessures, pouvant les soigner complètement grâce à sa magie de soin.

* * *

C'est un Ianto marchant vers lui que Jack vit après avoir amené Gwen dans la partie centrale, la préparant pour son départ avec Loki. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant de nouveau en pleine forme, remerciant intérieurement le Jötunn, se doutant que c'était lui qui avait soigné son amour. L'alpha ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'oméga par les hanches pour l'embrasser. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient liés, mais ils étaient encore dans la phase "jeunes amoureux", ce qui faisait souvent rire Owen.

"Tout est prêt? demanda Loki qui s'était approché du couple.

-Oui, répondit Harkness en regardant Gwen avec haine. Tu peux l'emmener où tu veux, on te laisse choisir. Je ne veux plus la voir, ni en entendre parler.

-Bien, dit le roi en s'approchant de la galloise avant de l'attraper, cette dernière lui lançant un regard apeuré. Il fallait réfléchir à ces actes avant de me montrer un tel regard.

-Prends soin de toi Lo', requiert Ianto.

-Prends soin de toi aussi Ian. Je reviendrai à la naissance de l'enfant!"

Les quatre membres de Torchwood reculèrent, laissant la place à Loki pour ouvrir un cercle de téléportation. Il obligea Cooper à le suivre, et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le cercle, Loki lançant un dernier sourire à son ami avant la fermeture du portail.

"C'est fini maintenant, elle ne s'en prendra plus jamais à toi, déclara Jack en regardant tendrement son amant, attristé une nouvelle fois par le départ de son meilleur ami."

Le gallois se reprit rapidement, décidant de préparer une tournée pour toute l'équipe qui n'espérait que cela depuis quelques jours.

* * *

Le départ de Gwen avait laissé un petit goût amer à Ianto, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le séparer de Jack. Même s'il lui en avait énormément voulu, une petite voix en lui lui disait qu'ils avaient peut-être été loin dans la punition, surtout quand ils ont été donnés la nouvelle à Rhys. Le pauvre homme avait été dévasté, prouvant qu'il tenait vraiment à Cooper, plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Pour éviter de le faire souffrir plus que nécessaire, Harkness lui avait donné du Retcon, lui permettant de se créer une nouvelle vie, et de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait vraiment pour ce qu'il est. Enfin, Ianto l'espérait vraiment.


	28. Chapitre 24

**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 24_**

* * *

Le départ de Gwen a changé l'atmosphère à Torchwood. Après sa tristesse au départ de Loki, Ianto a retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Savoir qu'il attendait l'enfant de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour le rendait heureux, et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Jack avait toujours le sourire, et rares étaient les moments où il laissait son amant seul. Owen avait expliqué que le fait que l'alpha ne voulait pas quitter son oméga était dû à l'annonce de la grossesse.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux mois depuis l'annonce de la grossesse d'Ianto. Jack laissait de moins en moins son oméga seul, au grand désespoir de ce dernier qui voulait son indépendance le temps que cela était possible. Tosh et Owen riaient bien de la situation, de même que Suzie Costello, le nouveau membre arrivé le mois dernier, sous l'impulsion du capitaine qui voulait remplacer Gwen. Jack avait rencontré Suzie, une bêta, lors d'une de ses interventions sur le terrain. Il avait sauvé la jeune femme d'une attaque de Weevils, et elle lui en a été reconnaissante. Elle est tombée sous le charme de l'alpha, ce qui avait fait peur aux deux autres bêtas de l'équipe qui pensaient avoir affaire à une Gwen-bis. Mais, comparée à Cooper, elle savait reconnaître quand elle n'avait aucune chance: voir Jack et Ianto heureux et inséparables avait de quoi faire changer rapidement d'avis. Elle avait même béni le couple! Elle et Ianto sont rapidement devenus amis, et Suzie et Tosh étaient devenues de vraies mères-poules pour le jeune oméga, ce qui avait bien fait rire Jack et Owen, au grand déplaisir d'Ianto.

* * *

Au quatrième mois, Jack se décida : il était grand temps que son couple passe à l'étape supérieure. Il y pensait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le sourire d'Ianto quand il posait ses mains sur son ventre maintenant visible. Il devait lui parler le soir même.

Après le boulot, le couple partit en direction de l'appartement de l'oméga. C'était devenu une routine pour eux de se retrouver seuls chez Jones: ils en avaient besoin pour avoir l'intimité qui leur était nécessaire.

À leurs habitudes, Ianto invita Jack à s'installer dans le canapé, le temps qu'il aille préparer le café, le nectar sacré de l'alpha qui ne pourra plus jamais s'en passer. L'oméga donna sa tasse à l'alpha qui le remercia avec un sourire, et le gallois s'asseya à côté de son amant. Ils burent en silence le café, chacun posant sa tasse sur la table de salon quand ils finirent. Ianto remarqua que Harkness était troublé, alors il s'inquiéta, pensant qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à son alpha.

"Jack? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Hmm? Je pense à quelque chose depuis un moment déjà, mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder avec toi…"

L'oméga prit peur: si ça se trouve, l'alpha ne voulait plus de lui!

"Calme-toi Ian! ordonna le capitaine en sentant que son amant doutait de lui. Je ne te quitterai pas. Jamais!

-Alors… Si ce n'est pas à cause de moi, pourquoi es-tu si troublé?

-Je… Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi dans notre propre maison, et non dans ton appartement?"

Un air surpris apparut sur le visage du plus jeune qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle demande. Mais un tendre sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres, et il alla se blottir contre son alpha qui ne s'attendait pas à ce geste de la part de son amant.

"J'accepte Jack. J'ai envie de vivre avec toi et notre enfant dans notre propre cocon.

-Ianto…"

L'alpha serra contre lui l'archiviste qui se mit à rire de joie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et épanoui que depuis sa rencontre avec le capitaine Jack Harkness. Qui se serait douté qu'avec son enfance malheureuse et son adolescence merdique, il serait l'oméga le plus heureux que la Terre ait connu?

"Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux dans notre maison? demanda Jack.

-Une cheminée! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une cheminée! Et un grand jardin pour que le bout de chou puisse y gambader plus tard.

-Je vois que tu as déjà pensé à tout! Tu as déjà voulu avoir ta propre maison?

-Oui… J'ai souvent rêvé de la vie que je voulais… Une vie avec un alpha aimant et des enfants courant dans la maison qu'on aurait acheté ensembles."

Il avait refait ce rêve il y a peu. Il avait souvent fait ce rêve, mais jamais l'alpha n'avait un visage. Mais maintenant, le visage noir avait fait place au visage souriant de Jack, et il pouvait s'imaginer, malgré l'absence du visage de l'enfant de son rêve, le magnifique regard de son amant dont il aurait hérité.

* * *

Au cinquième mois, le couple déménagea. Tosh avait réussi à trouver leurs bonheurs dans un quartier peu habité de Cardiff. Le pavillon que les deux hommes avaient acheté ensembles était dans un style ancien qui avait immédiatement plu au capitaine. La cour était vaste, et un petit jardin se situait dans un coin à l'arrière de la maison. Ianto en était heureux: il avait toujours voulu jardiner! L'intérieur était tout aussi sublime que l'extérieur. Le charme du moderne mêlé à l'ancien avait de quoi attirer tous les amoureux de ce style. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapidement vu vivre dans cette maison, et ils avaient, sans hésiter, signé les papiers de vente, sous les sourires des propriétaires qui étaient heureux de pouvoir vendre leur bien à un couple s'apprêtant à commencer une nouvelle vie à trois.

Ils avaient été autorisés à poser leurs cartons deux semaines après la vente. Les anciens propriétaires avaient voulu faire rapidement le déménagement pour que l'oméga enceint puisse s'accommoder à sa nouvelle vie et que sa grossesse se déroule le plus normalement possible: après tout, le stress peut être mauvais pour les omégas lors de leurs gestations. Ianto avait été le plus heureux une fois tous les cartons déballés: il pouvait enfin commencer la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu avec Jack, l'alpha qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

"Va te reposer un moment Ian, déclara Harkness en s'approchant de son amant qui regardait leur nouveau jardin. Tu as besoin de dormir, ça se voit.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, dit l'oméga en se blottissant dans les bras de l'alpha qui venait de le prendre pour le serrer contre lui.

-Et bien, je vais devoir t'y obliger. N'oublie pas que vous êtes deux, et que tes besoins sont différents maintenant.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu vas te coucher maintenant!"

Ianto obéit avec réticence, et il se changea avant de s'allonger dans le lit du couple avant de s'endormir en posant à peine la tête sur l'oreiller. Jack sourit tendrement quand, peu de temps après, il regarda en restant à la porte son amant endormi. Il s'approcha pour recouvrir l'oméga d'une couverture chaude (l'hiver arrive rapidement). Il lui embrassa le front avant de sortir de la pièce pour commencer à préparer le repas du soir.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Ianto eut une envie soudaine de faire les magasins pour bébés. Jack n'osa rien dire pour contrarier son amant. Il savait très bien que les omégas avaient besoin de préparer un nid pour la naissance de l'enfant. C'est à cause de ça que la chambre de l'enfant est vide. Owen avait eu raison de le prévenir que cet événement n'allait pas tarder. Et là, il souriait en regardant sa perle déambuler dans le magasin à la recherche de tout ce qu'il voulait pour leur enfant. Jones avait l'air d'être le plus heureux du monde quand il trouva une jolie couverture bleue pour laquelle il avait eu un coup de coeur.

"Regarde Jack, n'est-elle pas magnifique? Elle est de la même couleur que tes yeux."

L'alpha ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'oméga dans ses bras pour l'embrasser suite à cette déclaration. Il ne le laissa quitter ses bras que pour payer tout ce qu'il avait choisi. Heureusement qu'ils étaient venus en voiture! Après tout, Ianto avait acheté sans faire attention à la quantité, et Jack avait remercié plusieurs fois une divinité quelconque d'avoir pris sa voiture pour faire les achats. Ianto, lui, était très heureux de ses trouvailles, et à peine descendu de la voiture, il prit les paquets avant de se précipiter vers la chambre d'enfant, laissant à Jack le lit qui était devenu trop lourd à porter pour l'oméga.

Jack pénétra peu de temps après son amant dans la jolie chambre peinte dans un bleu pastel, envie de l'oméga qui voulait à tout prix du bleu. Il le voyait mettre certains objets sur les meubles déjà à disposition dans la chambre. Ianto lui lança un magnifique sourire en voyant son enfant poser le carton avant de l'aider à le monter. C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils montèrent le lit.

"Jack…, commença Ianto en voyant le résultat de leurs travaux.

-Oui Ianto?

-Je suis heureux d'être avec toi.

-Moi aussi Ian."

* * *

"Ianto! Je t'ai interdit de travailler! rétorqua Owen en voyant Ianto ranger les archives.

-Mais Owen…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Tu te rends compte qu'il peut t'arriver quelque chose si tu travailles dans cette pièce?! Surtout que le petit donne des coups maintenant! Tu peux être surpris alors que tu manipules un objet sensible et dangereux!"

Le jeune oméga soupira, avant de poser l'objet qu'il était en train de classer sur la table. Il se mit à suivre le médecin qui remontait vers la partie centrale, là où se trouvaient Tosh et Suzie en train de discuter. Les deux femmes lui sourirent quand elles le virent, et la japonaise l'invita à s'installer un moment avec elles, tandis que Harper se dirigea vers son antre.

"Et bien, je vois qu'Owen a réussi à t'empêcher de travailler, dit Costello en souriant malicieusement tandis que l'oméga s'installa sur une chaise libre.

-Je vais devenir fou à rester sans rien faire!

-Ordre du médecin Ianto, déclara Tosh. Et tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas désobéir à Owen quand ça touche notre santé.

-C'est ta première grossesse, enchérit Suzie. C'est normal qu'on s'inquiète tous, on ne sait pas comment tu peux réagir. On ne pense qu'à ton bien et à celui de l'enfant.

-Je sais très bien, et je vous en remercie, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser travailler et seulement vous regarder!

-Et pourtant, tu as besoin de repos, dit Sato. Donc, tu obéis au médecin, et tu ne travailles pas. Par contre, nous ne serions pas contre un bon café!"

La dernière remarque fit éclater de rire Ianto qui se plia d'un coup sous la douleur d'une contraction. Inquiète, Tosh appela Owen qui remonta rapidement pour examiner le jeune homme. Jack, en entendant du bruit en dehors de son bureau, était sorti pour voir ce qu'il se passait du côté de ses camarades. Il prit peur quand il vit le médecin de l'équipe occupé à ausculter un Ianto grimaçant de douleur.

"Ianto! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers sa moitié. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Owen?

-Contraction violente. On doit l'allonger confortablement, et je vais lui administrer quelque chose pour le calmer. C'est sa première grossesse, c'est normal que ça arrive, déclara le médecin en aidant l'oméga à s'installer dans le canapé déplié par Tosh. Bien. Ianto, tu ne bouges pas, je vais te donner quelque chose pour faire passer la douleur.

-Le… le bébé? demanda l'archiviste, inquiet.

-Il va bien Ian, répondit Jack en souriant. Je le ressens, il va très bien.

-Tu dois te reposer, ordonna Harper après avoir administré le calmant. Votre enfant n'aura aucun soucis, cela arrive aux premières grossesses.

-Je vais rester avec toi, déclara l'alpha en s'asseyant aux côtés de son amant qui ferma les yeux après s'être blotti contre le capitaine qui le borda. On doit s'attendre à autre chose?

-Non, répondit le médecin une fois sûr que l'oméga s'était endormi. Mais je vais surveiller son état jusqu'à l'accouchement. Il faut juste qu'il se repose, et tout ira bien."

Jack remercia le médecin de l'équipe qui se dirigea vers les deux femmes de l'équipe pour leur donner des nouvelles d'Ianto. L'alpha se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de son amant endormi, avant de poser une de ses mains sur le ventre avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il était actuellement l'alpha le plus heureux que cette planète ait pu connaître, et il avait tout faire pour que ça dure une fois l'enfant né.

"Je t'aime Ianto."

* * *

Trois mois plus tard, Ianto avait un ventre tellement gros qu'il ne pouvait plus apercevoir ses pieds. Alors qu'il s'était plaint au début de sa grossesse de la surprotection de sa famille, il lui était maintenant impossible de bouger d'un seul pas sans qu'un de ses coéquipiers ne le suive. Mais de toute façon, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se mouvoir. Quant à ses sautes d'humeur et ses fringales, cela les amusaient. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter ses longues journées à ne rien faire, à ne pas bouger de son bureau à la base. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour la sécurité de son enfant à naître et rien que ça lui permettait d'accepter les interminables journées.

Le soir, lorsqu'il se retrouvait chez lui, il passait son temps à préparer la chambre de son enfant. Il fallait à tout prix que la pièce ne soit composée que d'objets recouverts de son odeur et de celle de Jack. Quant à son propre cocon, il était de plus en plus rempli de plumes, oreillers et de couvertures moelleuses, prêt pour l'accouchement. Ianto était comme tout oméga très défensif et protecteur envers le nid qui accueillera le nouveau né. Il lui arrivait même de « grogner » sur Jack si celui-ci avait le malheur d'apporter un objet qui ne lui plaisait pas. C'était son devoir de le construire.

Jack, quant à lui, adorait regarder son oméga préparer son cocon. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir se construire une vie à cette époque. Lorsqu'il avait perdu ses parents et son frère, il était tombé dans une spirale de dépression. Même lorsque le Docteur l'avait sauvé et accueilli, il ne s'était pas senti capable d'aimer une personne de la même façon que sa famille. La culpabilité restait le sentiment prédominant en lui. Et le voilà pourtant. Un oméga, une maison et bientôt un fils ou une fille. Le sourire ne pouvait pas quitter son visage. Il était heureux, simplement heureux.

* * *

"Owen, avec moi! cria, enjoué, Jack en ce début de semaine."

L'équipe était depuis quelques semaines sur la piste d'un extraterrestre qui avait tué des jeunes femmes. Son modus operandi était de séduire les femmes dans un bar réputé de Londres puis de les isoler avant "d'aspirer" l'âme de ses victimes.

Suzie avait donc dû faire l'appât pour pouvoir attirer l'alien. Malheureusement, rien n'était concluant pour l'instant. Ce soir était la bonne. Ainsi, Jack, lorsqu'il avait reçu le signal de Suzie, avait appelé Owen, seul membre de son équipe disponible pour pouvoir l'aider.

Tosh et Ianto étaient ainsi à la base pour guider l'alpha et le bêta. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ianto ressentit la première contraction. Tosh, alertée par le cri de surprise de son coéquipier, pâlit devant la situation.

"Non non non, pourquoi maintenant? Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que je vais faire…? Calme-toi Tosh… Ok Ianto, ça va aller… ça va aller? Oui attends... Je vais appeler Owen… et Jack…. Oh mon dieu...

-Calme-toi Tosh, rigola ianto. Ca vient juste de commencer, je vais m'allonger et toi, tu les appelles."

Tosh hocha rapidement la tête et reprit son oreillette

"Owen? Jack?

-Oui Tosh? On a réussi à intercepter l'atchouplia. Tout va bien de ton côté?

-Euh… C'est Ianto. Je crois qu'il va accoucher aujourd'hui….

-QUOI? Oh mon dieu…! Owen, bouge-toi! Si je manque la naissance de mon fils par ta faute, je te tue! Attends, il va accoucher maintenant, là, tout de suite? Mais il n'aura jamais le temps d'arriver à la maison, dans son cocon. Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir travailler à la base… Oh mon dieu… Suzie! Urgence, urgence! Bouge-toi!

-Tosh? Tu sais s'il a perdu les eaux? Depuis combien de temps durent les contractions?

-Oh non, vous avez le temps. Il n'a eu qu'une contraction, mais selon lui, c'est le jour J. Il est parti se coucher mais tu peux calmer Jack et lui dire qu'il va avoir le temps de rentrer chez lui avant que le petit arrive."

A ces mots, Owen rattrapa Jack qui était déjà au volant de la voiture. Il le rassura et l'équipe put rentrer à la base en un morceau et en respectant les limitations de vitesse.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack déposa son oméga dans son cocon. Ianto se sentit rassuré, entouré par l'odeur de son alpha.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, une main écrasée pour Jack, plusieurs malédictions d'Ianto envers Jack, le petit Carwyn vit le jour. Jamais on ne vit Jack plus heureux qu'à cet instant.

* * *

 **Carwyn : prénom gallois, de 'Caru signifiant Amour et Gwyn signifiant Blanc**


	29. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

"Où est-ce que tu vas?! demanda un homme qui était en train de manipuler sa machine. On devait aller sur la Lune 58 voir la pluie de comètes! … Cardiff? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ici, on a fait le plein il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça! Et…"

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer son monologue que son vaisseau se posa. L'homme, nommé le Docteur, est un Seigneur du temps, voyageant au bord du TARDIS, un vaisseau qui permet de voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace. Le dernier de son espèce. Mais malgré cela, il défend la Terre de l'invasion des extra-terrestres, et il s'est fait de nombreux amis, dont le capitaine Jack Harkness.

Le Docteur sortit de son vaisseau, et il regarda autour de lui. Il avait en face de lui une grande maison de style ancien, en périphérie de Cardiff. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le TARDIS l'avait déposé ici. Au lieu de tergiverser, il se décida à pénétrer dans la propriété. Il entendit les cris d'un enfant et les rires de deux adultes. Il s'approcha des habitants de la maison, et il fut surpris quand il vit l'un des deux hommes.

"Jack…? dit-il en s'arrêtant."

L'alpha du couple capta l'attention que le Docteur avait sur lui. Il se retourna et il sourit en reconnaissant son vieil ami.

"Docteur! Ianto, le Docteur est venu nous rendre visite!"

L'oméga se montra aux yeux du Seigneur du temps, et il eut un petit sourire en voyant son "invité". Quelle surprise que de voir le célèbre Docteur chez lui!

"Rentrons à la maison. Carwyn, mon coeur, viens, on rentre! On a un invité!

-Oui mama'!"

Le Seigneur du temps écarquilla des yeux quand il vit un enfant âgé de trois ans rejoindre le couple avant de se cacher derrière sa mère, étant surpris par l'inconnu devant lui.

"Mama'... Qui…?

-C'est un ami de papa, répondit l'oméga en se dirigeant vers la maison, les deux hommes sur ses talons. On va aller te changer avant d'aller manger, d'accord mon coeur?"

Le petit acquiesça, et il tendit les bras vers Ianto qui le prit en lui souriant tendrement, avant de se diriger à l'étage vers la chambre de l'enfant, sous le regard attendri de Jack qui emmena leur invité dans le salon.

"Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand le TARDIS m'a déposé devant chez vous, déclara le Docteur en s'installant dans un des fauteuils du salon. C'est une charmante famille que vous avez Jack.

-Bien sûr! Ianto est la lumière qui manquait à ma vie. Et Carwyn le comble du bonheur.

-J'avais peur que vous ne fondiez jamais une famille à cause de votre immortalité. Quel a été l'élément déclencheur?

-Ianto bien sûr. Avant lui, jamais je n'avais pensé me poser avec quelqu'un, mais avec lui, c'était différent. Un coup de foudre comme je n'en ai jamais connu de toute ma longue vie. Et maintenant, je suis le plus heureux des alphas. Et vous Docteur, que vous est-il arrivé pendant ces trois dernières années?

-J'ai voyagé ci-et-là, découvert de nouveaux peuples, de nouvelles cultures. Mais rien de bien palpitant.

-Vous devriez penser à vous poser dans un beau petit coin, avec votre moitié. Vous le méritez!"

Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un petit être brun courut et sauta dans les bras de Harkness qui éclata de rire, tandis qu'Ianto s'approcha du trio en souriant doucement.

"Papa, papa! Nouveau pantalon! déclara un Carwyn enjoué en montrant son pantalon à son père qui l'installa correctement sur lui.

-Et tu es très beau dedans!

-Vous restez manger avec nous Docteur? demanda Jones qui s'était approché du deuxième alpha, laissant Jack avoir un moment de complicité avec son fils.

-Si je ne gène pas, ce n'est pas de refus! Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas mangé en compagnie d'amis!

-Bien, je vais préparer du café, je vois que Jack ne vous en a pas proposé.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de faire un café correct! Et j'en voudrai également un mon amour!

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire Jack, je m'en serai douté! Et toi mon coeur, tu veux un jus de fruits?

-Oui Mama'! Orange!"

L'oméga quitta la pièce pour se diriger en cuisine. Alors qu'il avait mis la cafetière en route, il réfléchit à la situation. Souvent, quand le docteur était sur Terre et que Jack le voyait, c'était pour quitter la planète. Il se mit à paniquer, et il ne remarqua pas la présence du Seigneur du temps à l'entrée de la cuisine.

"Tout va bien? demanda l'alpha.

-O-Oui, ça va… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Vous auriez dû rester dans le salon…

-J'ai pensé qu'il était important que je vous parle. Jack est d'accord avec moi.

-Parler de quoi?

-Je ne suis pas venu chercher Jack, je vous assure. C'est le TARDIS qui m'a emmené ici. Et je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne vais pas vous l'enlever maintenant qu'il a une famille. Et de toute façon, j'ai décidé de laisser tranquille mes anciens compagnons. Tous leurs proches sont présents sur Terre, et ils ont besoin d'être entouré. J'avais plus peur pour Jack qui était seul du fait de son immortalité. Mais je vois qu'il a réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime malgré cette particularité et qui lui a donné la famille dont il a besoin. Alors M. Jones, je tiens à vous remercier."

Par habitude, le Docteur voulait prendre dans ses bras le jeune homme devant lui. Mais son instinct alpha lui interdit cela. L'oméga face à lui appartenait à un autre alpha, et on ne lui permettrait pas de faire un tel geste.

Alors que le Docteur était dans un dilemme cornélien, Ianto s'était détourné pour préparer le café et le jus d'orange. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres après avoir compris que l'alpha dans la même pièce était sérieux dans ses dires.

"Vous venez Docteur? Du café froid, ce n'est pas terrible. Et Jack ne permettrait pas de boire une telle chose."

* * *

"Carwyn s'est endormi? demanda Jack en voyant Ianto les rejoindre.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui lire son histoire qu'il s'est endormi directement.

-Il est encore jeune, dit le Docteur qui s'était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil. Et il a eu des histoires tout l'après-midi.

-Vous restez avec nous ce soir? questionna Harkness.

-Non mon ami. Je vais repartir, répondit-il en se levant. Je devais à la base aller sur la Lune 58. Mais le TARDIS en avait décidé autrement. Et je n'ai pas envie de louper la pluie de comètes!

-On va vous raccompagner alors, déclara Ianto."

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison. Le TARDIS se trouve sur le chemin de la cour de devant, à l'abri des regards. Ianto fut ébahi en voyant pour la première fois le célèbre vaisseau du Seigneur du temps. Jack eut un sourire tendre en regardant son oméga s'approcher de la boîte bleue, un bras tendu en avant pour toucher le bois bleu.

Alors qu'il posa sa main sur le TARDIS, il se passa une chose qui surprit le Docteur et qui fit prendre peur à Jack. L'âme du TARDIS en une lumière jaune entoura le jeune oméga qui ne semblait pas prendre conscience de ce qui se passait.

"IANTO! cria le capitaine en voulant se précipiter vers son amant."

Il se fit arrêter par le deuxième alpha qui semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il expliqua à son ami que le vaisseau était en train de discuter avec le gallois et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas couper la conversation sous peine d'affaiblir Ianto.

Ils attendirent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que la lumière ne se mette à disparaître. Quand Jones se tourna vers les deux alphas, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux le trouble lié à la conversation, et la joie quand il posa son regard sur l'alpha.

"Tu vas bien Ian? demanda Harkness en se précipitant vers son amant.

-Oui…

-Que vous a-t-il dit? questionna le Docteur en se rapprochant du couple.

-Je… En fait, notre lien m'a accordé une particularité…, déclara Ianto en regardant son alpha. Tu… Tu as partagé ton immortalité lors de notre liaison…

-Mais… Comment est-ce possible…?

-Il m'a expliqué que… que tu as donné une partie de la lumière qui t'a rendu immortel dans la morsure du lien et… cela m'a rendu immortel…

-Tu es d'accord pour vivre avec moi dans l'immortalité?

-Oui Jack. Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout."

Le Docteur se détourna de la scène émouvante qui se déroulait devant ses yeux en pénétrant dans son vaisseau. Il s'approcha du coeur du TARDIS et il sourit. Malgré sa particularité, Jack avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qu'il avait rendu immortel de part son amour.

"Tu mérites d'être heureux Jack. Vis ta vie jusqu'au bout, et que le bonheur vous accompagne où que vous alliez!"

* * *

 ** _The end_**

* * *

 **Ca a été dur d'écrire le The end à la fin... Mais bon, cette histoire touche à sa fin!**

 **Alors, nous remercions, moi-même et Naesse, ceux qui nous ont suivi dans cette aventure, que ce soit avec les reviews (qui nous ont beaucoup aidé pour faire progresser l'histoire!) ou avec le follow. On vous remercie également si vous avez découvert cette histoire à la toute fin! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris!**

 **Concernant les reviews, je suis désolée si sur la fin, je n'ai pas pu répondre. Les dossiers en master m'ont pris énormément de temps, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Mais je vous en remercie!**

 **Alors, on a encore deux surprises pour vous! La première sortira demain et la suivante le jour de Noël!**

 **Encore merci de nous avoir suivi, et je vous dis à la prochaine sur une prochaine fiction (qui ne sera pas sur Torchwood, mais j'hésite encore pour le fandom)!**


	30. Gwen

**/!\ A LIRE SVP! /!\**

 **Bonjour (ou bonsoir)!**

 **Alors, suite à une review, je reviens rapidement sur l'épilogue. Concernant l'immortalité ou non de Carwyn, j'ai énormément hésité en écrivant le chapitre. Comme je ne savais pas quoi choisir, je vous laisse choisir ce que vous souhaitez pour le petit ^^. Vous pouvez essayer de deviner ce qui peut se passer pour la petite famille, de même que pour l'immortalité ou non de Carwyn!**

 **Concernant le HS d'aujourd'hui, on va se focaliser sur Gwen et sur ce qui lui est arrivée après son départ de la Terre! HS assez court, mais qui a été demandé!**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et un bon Noël!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Gwen soupira en regardant le ciel. A chaque fois qu'elle dirigeait son regard vers le ciel, elle faisait instinctivement la différence avec celui de la Terre. Effectivement, avoir deux soleils et un ciel pourpre était toujours aussi étonnant.

"Gwen! Dépêche toi! Iren te cherche. Si tu arrives en retard, elle va encore se mettre en colère."

La jeune oméga se retourna vivement et aperçut son Igor. Elle sourit et le suivit en courant pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure à la messe du matin.

Lorsque son équipe l'avait exilé de la Terre, Loki l'avait envoyé sur Ixeria. Cette planète avait la particularité de former des servants capables et performants. La plupart des exilés et des rebelles de la galaxie se retrouvaient donc sur cette planète pour apprendre à obéir et à devenir des personnes de confiance. Gwen avait au début haït son ancienne équipe (et surtout Ianto) de l'avoir envoyée ici. Mais au fur et à mesure de son apprentissage, de plusieures heures de séances avec des guérisseurs expérimentés, elle avait reconnu ses erreurs. Elle s'en était beaucoup voulue et ne s'était même plus reconnue. Comment avait-elle pu devenir aussi haineuse envers Ianto? Et Rhys… Elle s'était comportée comme une véritable garce envers son fiancé…. Et elle avait complètement harcelé le pauvre Jack...

Elle aurait vraiment aimé implorer le pardon envers toute son équipe. Mais jamais elle ne reviendra sur Terre.

Mais ce n'était pas des années de repos qu'elle avait passé sur la planète. Elle devait s'entraîner 24h sur 24h. Les instructeurs étaient impitoyables et ne montraient aucune compassion. Plus ils travaillaient et donner de leurs personnes, plus ils accèdent à des privilèges. Et il va s'en dire que Gwen, avec son caractère du début, avait souffert. Elle dormait dans une pièce sans chauffage, à même le sol, n'avait le droit qu'à une douche par semaine et ne mangeait qu'une fois dans la journée. Mais plus les cours, les exercices et les séances avançaient et plus elle avait progressé. Jusqu'au jour où elle était satisfaite de sa situation.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques années après son arrivée sur Ixeria, elle fut recrutée par la famille royale de Ypes pour devenir une des personnes de compagnie de la princesse Iren. Elle se sentit alors enfin utile: elle devait la protéger et la soutenir dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Elle avait ensuite rencontré Igor, un jeune soldat de la légion, et grâce à la bénédiction de la princesse, elle s'était unie avec lui.

Et c'est en regardant le ciel si pourpre de Ypes, qu'elle se laissait re-penser à la Terre, son équipe qui, finalement, lui avait permis d'avoir une vie simple et accomplie.

Tout en marchant, elle prit la main d'Igor et la plaça sur son ventre. Oui, une vie vraiment accomplie, surtout lorsque son petit Ianto verra pour la première fois le jour.

* * *

 **A demain pour la prochaine surprise!**


	31. HS Noël

**Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Noël. Le plus grand événement sur la belle planète bleue, mais également dans tout l'univers. Jack avait bien sûr connu cette fête sur la péninsule de Boeshane: dans ses souvenirs, c'était une fête joyeuse où tout le monde était heureux, les petits comme les grands. Or, depuis son arrivée sur Terre, jamais il n'avait retrouvé ce sentiment qu'il avait connu étant enfant. Mais sa relation avec Ianto avait tout changé. Sa liaison avec lui, puis la naissance du petit Carwyn… Tout ça a été le comble du bonheur pour l'alpha et il espérait que ce premier Noël avec sa petite famille soit le meilleur.

Avec Ianto, ils avaient déjà prévu la soirée du 24: Owen et Tosh étaient invités pour le repas du réveillon. Et le 25 se passait en famille. Jack a donc été relégué en ce 24 par son amant à aller chercher les commandes passées pour le repas du soir, tandis que Ianto s'occupait de s'occuper du petit Carwyn et il allait être en charge du repas une fois l'alpha de retour.

* * *

"Jack, tu peux mettre Carwyn au lit s'il-te-plaît?"

L'alpha accepta et il prit son fils des bras de son oméga. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du petit, sous le regard tendre d'Ianto qui alla en cuisine. L'enfant était en train de s'endormir dans les bras de son père qui le déposa dans son berceau avant de lui embrasser le front. Il alluma le babyphone avant de sortir de la chambre et de fermer la porte.

Il rejoignit son amant en cuisine. Ce dernier était en train de préparer la bûche pour le dessert. Il avait prévu d'en faire une au chocolat, malgré l'insistance de l'alpha qui voulait au café.

"Tu as besoin d'un coup de main Ian?

-Ca devrait aller pour l'instant. Tu dois aller à la base?

-Oui, il faut nourrir Myfanwy et nos colocataires. Je fais vite!"

Il embrassa Jones avant de mettre son manteau et de sortir de la maison. Il décida de profiter de la neige tombant en s'arrêtant et en regardant vers le ciel. Un Noël enneigé est un Noël heureux!

Il se dirigea avec le sourire vers la base. Personne ne s'y trouvait, et c'est avec joie qu'il resta un moment avec Myfanwy qui en profita pour jouer avec lui. Puis, l'alpha descendit vers les cellules afin de nourrir les Weevils qui s'y trouvaient. Après avoir libéré le ptérodactyle qui pouvait ainsi voler librement, Jack sortit de Torchwood par l'office de tourisme et ferma le tout à clé.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il ne remarqua pas une présence étrangère qui le suivit, étant dans ses pensées sur son premier Noël avec Ianto et Carwyn. En route, il croisa Tosh et Owen qui arrivaient pour donner un coup de main pour préparer le repas du soir. C'est dans les rires qu'ils arrivèrent au cocon de Jack et Ianto. Ce dernier tenait le petit dans ses bras, et les attendait à la porte avec le sourire. Il avait senti son amant revenir et il avait voulu l'accueillir. Carwyn s'était réveillé au même moment, et ils avaient attendu tous les deux le retour du troisième membre de la famille. L'oméga fut surpris de trouver son amant en compagnie de leurs deux amis les plus proches, mais il fallait s'en douter de la part de Tosh qui aurait sauté dans ses bras à son arrivée s'il n'avait pas eu le petit dans ses bras. Carwyn tendit joyeusement les bras vers sa marraine qui fut autorisée à le porter, à sa grande joie.

"Vous auriez dû arriver ce soir, reprocha Ianto en rangeant les manteaux des invités.

-Mais bien sûr, rétorqua Owen en s'avançant dans le salon. Et te laisser tout préparer tout seul parce que ton alpha est incapable de cuisiner, et t'occuper du gamin en prime? On peut bien vous aider! Et au moins, on ne sera pas en retard."

Tosh eut un petit rire à la réplique du médecin, et Jack se renfrogna sur lui-même avant d'éclater de rire. Après tout, Owen n'avait pas vraiment tort, il était nul en cuisine! Et même s'il pouvait s'occuper de son fils, ce dernier demande trop souvent sa mère pour qu'il puisse s'en occuper correctement.

"Bien, il est temps de s'y mettre! déclara le béta avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Je vais t'aider Ianto, alors dis-moi tout ce que je peux faire pour t'avancer!"

Tandis que les deux hommes s'affairer en cuisine, Tosh et Jack étaient restés dans le salon pour s'occuper du petit de quelques mois qui avait de l'énergie à revendre après sa sieste. L'alpha avait amené auprès d'eux quelques jouets pour que Carwyn s'occupe, le temps qu'ils puissent discuter un moment.

"Toujours aussi énergique, dit Tosh en regardant l'enfant jouer. Tout son père!

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est Ianto qui a énormément d'énergie à revendre! Incapable de rester sur place!

-C'est sûr qu'avec ses deux parents aussi énergiques, il va avoir du mal à être calme! Après, malgré toute l'énergie qu'il a à revendre, Ianto est une personne calme de nature. Peut être sera-t-il quelqu'un de calme et réfléchi dans le futur…

-Tu sais Tosh, j'ai hâte de le voir grandir, mais en même temps, ça me fait peur…

-C'est ce que tous les parents ressentent un jour Jack. Et…"

Elle fut coupée par des éclats de rire provenant de la cuisine. Owen arriva en courant, couvert de farine de la tête aux pieds, surprenant Tosh et Jack qui se mirent à rire en voyant cette fois-ci arriver Ianto recouvert de chocolat.

"Owen! Tu devais mélanger le chocolat et la farine, et non tout envoyer sur nous!

-Oh c'est bon Ianto! Il faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie!

-Tu as intérêt de nettoyer MA cuisine! On y retourne, sinon ça ne sera jamais prêt!

-Oui, oui!"

Le béta éclata de rire, avant de se décider à suivre l'oméga pour se rendre en cuisine, sous les sourires de Tosh et Jack qui avaient regardé, amusés, la scène improbable qui s'était déroulée devant eux.

* * *

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Jack avait passé sa soirée, une fois son amant libre de la cuisine, avec celui-ci collé à lui ou dans ses bras. Carwyn, rayonnant de joie, était passé de bras en bras, préférant ceux de sa mère qui l'a emmené se coucher quand il avait commencé à fatiguer.

"J'ai besoin de prendre l'air un moment, déclara Harkness en se levant de sa chaise. Je vais en profiter pour ramener quelques bûches pour la cheminée.

-Tu as besoin d'aide? demanda Ianto.

-Ca va aller mon coeur. Reste ici au cas-où Carwyn vient à se réveiller."

Il sortit dans la cour, et il soupira d'aise. Il avait vraiment besoin d'air frais. Il commençait à avoir chaud: il allait bientôt être en rut, mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que les chaleurs d'Ianto n'étaient pas d'actualité. Ou alors, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui transformait les alphas en boules de nerfs sur pattes. Il regarda son bracelet connecté à l'ordinateur de la base, mais celui-ci n'avait pas réagi à une activité de la faille. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer?

"Jack? dit une voix masculine qui venait de sortir de la maison. J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas l'air bien.

-Ca va Owen…

-Non, ça ne va pas. Tu as l'air fiévreux. Ne me dis pas que…

-J'en ai l'impression… Pourtant, Ianto ne va pas entrer en chaleur…

-C'est bizarre… Bon, pour le moment, je vais te donner quelque chose pour que tu puisses passer Noël en toute tranquillité. Après, si ça ne passe pas, il faudra que je t'ausculte pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment."

L'alpha prit les bûches qu'il avait prévu de prendre, les posa à l'entrée de la cour (endroit le plus rapide pour les atteindre quand il aura besoin d'en prendre une), et il suivit le médecin jusque dans la chambre où se trouvaient ses affaires. Owen sortit une plaquette d'une pochette et la tendit à Jack en précisant qu'il devait prendre une seule pilule pour le moment, et en prendre une autre le lendemain à son réveil. Suite à cela, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon où se trouvaient Ianto et Tosh en train de discuter. Ils s'installèrent chacun aux côtés de leurs moitiés, s'engageant dans la conversation.

* * *

Alors qu'Owen et Tosh s'apprêtaient à partir, le comportement de Jack changea du tout au tout. Les médocs donnés par le médecin ne faisaient plus effet depuis un moment, et l'alpha en Jack n'en pouvait plus. Alors qu'il était à la grille pour raccompagner ses invités, il se tourna vers l'oméga, et se mit à courir pour lui sauter dessus. Heureusement que Carwyn était tranquillement en train de dormir! Ianto prit peur quand il vit la lueur bestiale et remplie d'envie dans le regard de Jack. Il tenta de s'éloigner, et c'est avec l'aide d'Owen qu'il réussit à s'en sortir vêtu.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous laissez pas faire ? demanda une voix inconnue pour la bande d'amis. C'est son souhait après tout!"

Alors qu'Owen était aux prises avec son supérieur, Ianto vit l'arrivée d'un inconnu sur son terrain. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un alien. En effet, celui-ci était très pâle, de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux violets et des dents extrêmement pointues. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante !

"Tosh, murmura l'oméga. Reste avec Carwyn. On va s'occuper de lui.

-Bien. Bonne chance à vous."

La jeune femme rentra dans la maison, mais l'alien ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à regarder Jack aux prises avec Owen.

"Qui êtes-vous? questionna le gallois. Et que voulez-vous dire par son souhait?

-Oh, quel malpoli je fais, je ne me suis même pas présenté! Je suis le Réalisateur de souhaits! Enchanté!

-Je ne peux pas dire la même chose à votre encontre! cria Owen alors que Jack essayait de lui donner un coup pour se libérer.

-Mais laissez-le donc faire ce qu'il souhaite! rétorqua l'alien en tentant d'aider l'alpha à se libérer.

-C'est quoi cette mascarade!? cria l'archiviste. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe! C'est quoi le souhait de Jack?!

-De passer un moment intime qu'il n' a pas eu depuis longtemps avec son oméga!"

Ianto ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers son amant à terre. pouvait voir dans le regard du plus jeune qu'il était désolé pour le fait qu'ils n'aient rien fait depuis le début de sa grossesse et qu'il s'en voulait en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son alpha. Il allait rendre les armes quand le médecin réagit.

"Il est hors de question que tu le laisses gagner Ianto! Jack s'en voudra toute sa vie de te faire du mal! Ce n'est pas un souhait ça! C'est une torture pour vous deux! Alors vous, vous allez arrêter tout de suite cette foutue mascarade, et remettre Jack dans son état normal!

-Il en est hors de question, rétorqua l'alien. Les souhaits doivent être réalisés, un point c'est tout!

-Quitte à ce qu'ils souffrent tous les deux de cette situation? Il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire!"

C'est à ce moment-là que le gallois eut une idée. Il s'approcha, sous le regard apeuré de Harper et envieux de Jack, et il se pencha.

"Dis Jack, commença-t-il. Tu te souviens de notre première fois? Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. Et là, malgré le fait de te voir souffrir, je ne peux pas te laisser faire… Je tiens à ce que tu ais le contrôle de toi-même… Alors Jack, redeviens toi-même, et on verra par la suite ce qu'il se passera. Je t'aime Jack…"

Les mots d'Ianto firent leurs chemins dans la tête de Harkness. On pouvait voir les larmes de l'alpha commencer à couler le long de ses joues, et qu'il revenait petit à petit à lui. Owen le lâcha, laissant l'oméga prendre son amant dans ses bras.

"Ian…

-Chut… Tout va bien maintenant… Je m'occupe de toi…

-Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé!

-Ce n'est rien Jack, ce n'était pas de ta faute… Repose-toi mon coeur, on s'occupe de tout…"

Après avoir réussi à se séparer de son alpha, l'oméga se releva et s'approcha de l'alien en compagnie d'Owen.

"Bien, maintenant que Jack est redevenu lui-même, nous devons parler, déclara un Ianto sûr de lui."

Le comportement du gallois surpris le médecin qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle venant de lui. L'archiviste était droit, dominant de sa hauteur l'alien qui n'en menait pas large.

"Bon. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous réalisez des souhaits n'est-ce-pas? Donc, je voudrai que vous dégagiez de chez moi que je puisse passer un bon Noël en famille!

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Tu dégages, et tout de suite!"

L'alien, tremblant de peur en ressentant l'aura menaçante autour d'Ianto, acquiesça et il disparut en un claquement de doigt. Alors que l'oméga était en train de se calmer, Owen s'était approché de l'alpha qui était resté assis à terre, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Il l'ausculta rapidement, avant de l'aider à se lever. Le gallois se tourna vers les deux hommes, et lança un sourire rempli de tendresse à Harkness qui se laissa tomber dans ses bras quand il fut devant lui.

"Tu as besoin de repos Jack… Viens…"

Il emmena doucement sa moitié vers la salon. Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin, Owen partit en direction de la chambre de Carwyn pour prévenir Tosh que c'était fini. Elle s'inquiéta pour Jack, et elle se précipita hors de la chambre, laissant le médecin en compagnie de l'enfant qui vient de se réveiller. Il le prit dans ses bras, et se dirigea à la suite de la jeune femme vers le salon. Les propriétaires de la maison étaient assis côte à côte dans un des canapés. Sato se trouvait accroupie devant l'alpha qui avait la tête baissée, tandis qu'Ianto releva la tête en entendant l'homme arriver et il tendit les bras pour récupérer son fils. Jack regarda son amant s'occuper de son fils qui éclata de rire quand il croisa le regard de son père.

"Ca va mieux Jack? demanda l'oméga quelques minutes plus tard.

-Oui Ian, grâce à toi, merci… "

C'est en voyant le regard rempli d'amour et d'inquiétude de l'archiviste que Jack se décida. Il prit Carwyn des bras de son amant et le donna à Tosh, puis il se leva pour se mettre face au jeune homme qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Jack. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa un genou à terre et qu'il sortit un écrin de sa poche qu'Ianto comprit et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

"Ianto. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée durant mes siècles d'existence, et je veux que notre relation soit officielle. Alors… Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Pour Jack, ce moment est LE moment qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Sur Boeshane, sa planète natale, le mariage était quelque chose de sacré qui prouvait réellement un amour liant deux êtres. Et pour lui, cela amenait sa relation avec l'amour de sa vie à son paroxysme. Et il était sûr qu'il sera protégé, le mariage permettant de montrer aux autres qu'ils ne sont plus sur le marché, et que plus personne ne touchera à l'amour de sa vie. Mais pour le moment, il avait encore un genou à terre, l'écrin ouvert dévoilant une magnifique bague en or blanc. La peur monta en lui quand le temps passa et qu'il n'avait toujours eu aucune réponse. Il releva la tête pour tomber sur un Ianto pleurant à chaudes larmes de joie, et qui acquiesça en réponse, incapable de prononcer un mot. L'alpha se releva et embrassa son oméga comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, sous les sifflements d'Owen et les larmes de joie et le sourire de Tosh.

* * *

"C'est le plus beau Noël de ma vie, déclara Ianto en se blottissant contre Jack qui lui embrassa tendrement la tempe, étant d'accord avec cette déclaration."


End file.
